La maldición del amor
by Arenka
Summary: Los chicos se preparan para sus vacaciones de verano, pero no solo eso, sino que, tendrán que conseguir el amor de quienes aman...Style, Bunny, Creek,Dip,Tyde y grestophe...pasen y léanlo...si quieren :D
1. Prologo

¡Holasss!

Como pueden apreciar soy nueva ¡yei!

Y bueno no sé qué más decir salvo:

¡Espero les guste este salvaje fic! Y sino, háganmelo saber pliis

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi chicoxchico no digan que no les advertí

NOTA: los chicos tienen 16 años imagínenselo como quieran, pondré algunas descripciones pero pueden ignorarlas si quieren

Poseerán las mismas ropas que en la serie a menos que las cambien en un momento dado :D

South Park no me pertenece son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone…a excepción de los personajes que vaya inventando XP

CAPITULO 1: _**"Un día normal…creo"**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el pequeño pueblito montañés. Donde ya hacía varios meses que las cosas extrañas habían desaparecido y nuestros chicos solo se concentraban en travesuras (si, aun las hacían), tareas de la tediosa secundaria, tratar de ligar chicas, meter en problemas al team Craig/Stan, etc.

Pero bueno; nuestra historia se centra en la ya muy famosa parada de autobuses.

¡Calla Judío!—grito un chico colérico de unos 1.72 metros de alto, rollizo casi musculoso, cabello castaño que sobresalía de un gorro azul con pompón amarillo y ojos color café oscuro.

¡Tú a mí no me callas culo gordo!—grito de igual forma un chico de 1.55 metros, delgado, piel blanca con algunas pecas en su rostro, teniendo una ushanka verde, donde sobresalían mechones rojos y hermosos ojos verde jade.

¡Respeta mi autoridad, judío marica!—

¡Que hay chicos!—saludo animadamente un chico de abrigo naranja (de 1.68 metros, rubio cenizo, piel tostada, hermosos orbes azules). Sus amigos le ignoraron olímpicamente, no le dio importancia y observo su alrededor frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – ¿Dónde se encuentra Stan?— se preguntó en voz alta, automáticamente Kyle dejo de pelear ¿Qué clase de amigo era? ¡Había olvidado a Stan!¡Ese maldito gordo tenía la culpa!¿Por qué? Pues no sabía ¡pero tenía la culpa!

—Estoy aquí—escucharon la voz del mencionado, Kyle volteo a verlo tan rápido que Kenny temió que se rompiera el cuello

— ¡oh, por moisés!—exclamo preocupado

— ¡Hombre! Parece como si te hubiera pasado una estampida por encima—bromeo el cu…digo Cartman, todos los presentes le fulminaron con la mirada—jodanse, yo me largo—acto seguido desapareció

¿Qué te ocurrió?—le pregunto/exigió el judío cruzándose de brazos, el pelinegro le miro confundido y el judío se exaspero y el rubio saco un espejo de quien sabe dónde entregándoselo al pelinegro

— ¡Carajo!—exclamó sorprendido, y no era para menos ya que tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios, un ojo morado y unos cuantos raspones.

Descuida Kyle, no es nada—dijo mientras trataba de limpiarse con la manga de su chamarra

—déjame te ayudo—se ofreció el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su manga

– ¿Qué acaso eres un mago?— pregunto extrañado el inmortal

—cállate Kenny, tú has sacado un espejo—le acuso.

Buen punto—le guiño el ojo y Kyle se dio a la tarea de limpiar a su SMAPS (Súper Mejor Amigo Para Siempre).

Stan se sonrojo por la cercanía de su amigo, ignorando por completo el sonrojo del otro, Kyle le termino de limpiar y ambos se perdieron en los ojos de su compañero

—ejem—tosió Kenny maldiciéndose por arruinar una escena así

Deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde—hablo Stan

Bien, pero primero pasaremos a la enfermería—Sentencio el oji-verde, el pelinegro asintió avergonzado

Al llegar a la "Secundaria de South Park" que es la misma escuela a la que asistían de pequeños, ya que la directora Victoria se le ocurrió esa brillante idea, por lo cual estaba al lado de la "primaria de South Park"

Los veo en clase—se despidió el rubio de los SMAPS para después colocarse su capucha.

****EN LA ENFERMERÍA****

¿Ahora me dirás, quien te hizo eso?—pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, el oji azul suspiro derrotado

—fue Shelly—Kyle abrió los ojos horrorizado

—P-pero ¿no estaba en la universidad?—pregunto sin cambiar su semblante

—les adelantaron las vacaciones porque se quemó la escuela "accidentalmente"—Kyle se sentó a su lado

—vaya mierda—susurro

—pero no están malo como crees—le hablo Stan, Kyle le miro con duda

—¿A qué te refieres?

—me refiero a que solo estaba de mal humor—Kyle enarco una ceja como diciendo: "y eso es novedad ¿Por?

Me refiero a que peleo con Kevin—hablo un poco cansado

— ¿Kevin?—pregunto extrañado

—el hermano mayor de Kenny—le informo, Kyle abrió los ojos como platos

—Shelly y Kevin ¿Desde cuándo?

—no tengo idea, lo he descubierto hoy en la mañana—el azabache sintió un escalofrió, el timbre para entrar a clases sonó.

****EN OTRO LADO****

¿A quién mierdas se le ocurrió poner matemáticas a primera hora?—se preguntó enfadado el encapuchado mientras caminaba por los pasillos para ir a su salón

— ¡Buenos días Kenny!—le saludo Red coquetamente

—mmp mmm mmhmpm—contesto, pero la chica no le entendió, el rubio entro a su aula, donde tomo asiento de mala gana

—Bu-buenos días Ke-Kenny—saludo una voz nerviosa a lo cual el inmortal sonrió ampliamente, retirándose la capucha

—yo diría muy buenos días, Leopold—hablo mientras se volteaba a mirarlo, topándose con sus ojos grises, el menor se sonrojo, por la manera que pronuncio su nombre y por su mirada tan penetrante—Tiene 16 años y sigue siendo jodidamente adorable—pensó el rubio cenizo

— ¿Kenny? ¡Hey Kenny!—el inmortal salió de sus pensamientos

—perdona ¿Qué decías?—el pequeño Stotch se mostró preocupado

—Kenny ¿te encuentras bien?

—a tu lado me siento perfectamente—ambos rubios se sonrojaron por diferentes causas; la del mayor, porque hablo inconscientemente y el menor por lo escuchado—¡mierda, mierda, mierda!—se repetía una y otra vez Kenny

—¡oh, salchichas! ¿Q-ue debería decir?—pensó mientras se frotaba los nudillos; en ese momento tocaron el timbre de entrada y ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos

—¡llegamos!—Exclamo sonriente Clyde mientras entraba al salón, siendo seguido de Token quien se mostraba cansado

—Tal vez corrieron—pensó Kenny

— ¡Apresúrate, Chris!—grito Gregory mientras entraba al salón

—¡Con una mierda, deja de llamarme Chris!—se escuchó el grito del aludido, el rubio sonrió lo que causo que varias suspiraran, ambos mercenarios tomaron asiento y la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Kyle y Stan muy agitados, varios le miraron (para ser más específica le miraron el ojo morado)

¡Saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 185!—grito una anciana entrando detrás de los chicos, era morena, ojos negros, una joroba en la espalda y su cabello recogido en un chongo

—maldita puta—susurro Erick y lo que lo escucharon le dieron la razón, otros simplemente rieron, las clases comenzaron siendo de lo más aburrida, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a más de a uno

— ¿¡PERO QUE!? ¿¡Que horas son estas de llegar!?— Pregunto la mujer escandalizada

–yo llego a la hora que se me pegue la puta gana—respondió indiferente un chico de tez pálida, cabello negro más debajo de los hombros, vestido completamente de negro, siendo lo más resaltable en él, sus ojos color rojo sangre y su crucifijo invertido; se dirigió a su asiento con calma, consciente de las miradas puestas en él, sentándose pesadamente

—Muy buenos días Damien—le saludo un rubio con una boina de plebeyo, sonriéndole amablemente

—si como digas—le saludo fríamente mirando hacia otro lado, para que el rubio ingles ni nadie notase su leve sonrojo.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo donde Clyde salió disparado pues era ¡Viernes de Tacos!, los team se encontraban divididos pues el día antes de ayer (XD) se jugaron una mala broma, lo cual termino con un Kenny muerto (aunque ellos no lo recuerden), un Tweek Paranoico (más de lo normal), un Craig/Stan molestos, un Clyde lloroso y un Token cansado.

****TEAM STAN****

No tenía idea de eso—hablo Kenny sorprendido, Stan suspiro y Kyle Golpeo su frente estresado—creímos que tu sabrías—hablo Stan

—sí, bueno, creyeron mal, mi relación con Kevin no es mucha…ni siquiera sabía que había ido a la universidad…eso explica mucho—susurro lo ultimo

— ¿¡cómo no sabias eso!?—se exalto Kyle haciendo que varios le miraran— ¿¡QUE MIRAN!?—todos volvieron a sus asuntos, El pelirrojo se sentó ignorando la escena que había causado, se alegro que cartman no estuviera pues sus comentarios le hubieran cabreado mas.

Cambiando de tema ¿ya pensaron la propuesta de Damien?—pregunto Stan mientras le daba una mordida a sus tacos

—si ¿ya lo pensaron?—eso sobresalto a todos haciendo que Kenny se ahogara con el bocado que se había llevado a la boca

— ¡oh, dios mío mataste a Kenny!

—¡hijo de puta!

—sí, si lo que sea ¿ya lo pensaron?—dijo mientras tiraba el cadáver de Kenny y usurpaba su lugar

—faltan como dos semanas para eso ¿Por qué la prisa?—pregunto Stan quien observaba como las ratas se llevaban el cadáver del rubio

—fácil, para tener todo listo—hablo el anticristo mientras se comía los tacos del ya difunto Kenny

—pues yo ya tengo el permiso—hablo con simpleza Kyle

— ¡yo igual!—se alegro el pelinegro mirando sonriente a su SMAPS, causando su sonrojo, hubo un largo silencio en el cual ambos chicos se perdieron entre ellos y Damien frunció el ceño

—¿Dónde está el gordo?—pregunto

— ¡Que no estoy gordo! Soy fuertecito—se escucho del otro lado, el oji rojo miro hacia la dirección del sonido y se encontró al castaño con su novia Wendy Testaburguer

—si como sea ¿iras?—le pregunto

—no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar en un pueblo lleno de minorías—al terminar de hablar se llevo un regaño de parte de su novia, Damien se alejo de ese grupo.

****TEAM CRAIG****

Vamos Tweek, cómelo—pidió el líder del grupo con voz nasal y monótona

— ¡Gha!—el aludido temblaba y jalaba su cabello

—vamos Tweek—insistió el del chungo peruano

— ¿Y si ngh tiene veneno?—Craig suspiro

—no Tweek, no tiene veneno—digo y el aludido le miro desconfiado, el pelinegro volvió a suspirar y le dio una mordida a su taco

—eso ngh no prueba nada—el amante de los cuyos frunció el ceño y los tics del rubio paranoico tomaron más velocidad

—tu lo pediste Tweekers—hizo una pausa—si no comes, los gnomos vendrán por ti y yo no hare nada para detenerlos—soltó de golpe

— ¿Harías eso?—le pregunto sin tartamudear lo que causo asombro en todos los de la mesa— ¿Dejarías que me lleven?—volvió a preguntar lo cual Craig no pudo contestar porque seguía asombrado (aunque no lo demostrara), en un parpadeo Tweek ya se encontraba devorando sus tacos, casi tan efusivamente como lo haría Clyde (si no fuese porque este también estaba en Shock).

Craig sonrió inconscientemente— ¡Pero qué lindo!—chillo Clyde quien se encontraba al lado de Tweek enfrente de Token, quien también le miraba divertido, el del chullo solo le saco el dedo lo que provoco que ambos amigos rieran

— ¡oh, dios mío mataste a Kenny!

— ¡Hijo de puta!—escucharon a la distancia.

Eso me recuerda ¿irán?—pregunto Clyde curioso— ¡Sí!—anuncio Clyde desbordando energía como siempre— ¿Y tu Craig?—le pregunto Clyde

—si—contesto secamente

— ¿Tweek?—el aludido quien se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café, comenzó a temblar

—N-no, lo…lo olvide ¡No me maten!—sus tics volvieron y Craig le tomo de la mano para que se tranquilizara

—tranquilo tweeke—calmo el azabache—todo está bien—le aseguro

—ngh—sus temblores casi desaparecieron volviéndolos a asombrar

—yo le diré a tus padres ¿te parece?—el rubio asintió

—espero que sea pronto

— ¡GHA!—Craig fulmino con la mirada al anticristo, quien le ignoro pasándolos de largo.

****CON LOS OTROS****

Se encontraba Butters hablando animadamente con Phillip

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer, mi querido amigo?—pregunto el pequeño ingles

—to-todavia no lo sé—se sincero mientras comenzaba a frotar los nudillos

— ¿Sería inapropiado de mi parte si trato de convencerlos?—le pregunto sonrojado, pues no quería parecer metiche, pero al joven Stotch se le iluminaron los ojos

— ¡Te lo agradecería mucho!—le dijo mientras le abrazaba

— ¡oh, dios mío mataste a Kenny!

—¡Hijo de puta!

—cofcof—ambos rubios se separaron sonrojados

—Ho-Hola Gregory—saludaron ambos chicos educadamente

—lo siento, no quería ser inoportuno—se disculpo el rubio mayor sentándose en frente de Phillip, ambos pequeños se sonrojaron

—para nada Gregory—le resto importancia Butters, aunque aun con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, después los dos rubios menores comenzaron a toser, Gregory fulmino con la mirada al recién llegado, quitándole el cigarro y apagándolo en el acto

—te he dicho muchas veces que no fumes en lugares cerrados—regaño a lo cual el otro solo bufo molesto

—rabat joie* –se quejo—mmm, por cierto Leo ¿No escuchaste?—el ingles mayor se alerto y los dos rubios restantes miraron curiosos al Francés

— ¿Escuchar qué?—pregunto inocente Phillip

—sobre…—no termino de hablar porque Gregory le metió todos los tacos a la boca

—nada ¿Cierto Chris?—le pregunto mientras reía nervioso, viendo así que su amigo casi se ahoga, si no fuese porque Butters le dio un vaso de agua ¿De dónde la saco? Es un misterio

— ¿¡Pero qué carajos te pasa!?—Grito furioso

— ¿¡A ti que te parece francés idiota!?—le contesto de igual manera, ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir, Butters y Phillip se miraron nerviosos, hasta que el último se tenso

— ¿Te ocurre algo Pip?—le pregunto preocupado, haciendo que sus acompañantes dejaran de pelear y le miraran curiosos

— ¿Qué hay chicos?—saludo el anticristo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Phillip—y díganme ¿Van a ir?—pregunto a los chicos, pero mirando a Phillip quien estaba sonrojado y nervioso

—si—contestaron al unisonó Christopher y Gregory, provocando que se "mataran" con la mirada

— ¿Y ustedes?—les pregunto a los menores

—b-bueno a mi aun no me dan pe-permiso—hablo el Stotch frotándose los nudillos nervioso

— ¿Y tu Phillip?—el aludido se puso nervioso al instante

—Etto, bueno yo…—en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre—salvado por la campana—pensó aliviado el chico, pero antes de que pudiera salir huyendo, Damien le sujeto de la muñeca, el chico suspiro resignado

—nosotros nos vamos—hablo Gregory llevándose a rastras a Christopher junto a Butters quien miraba preocupado a su amigo, pero una sonrisa de este vasto para que se fuera sin problemas

— ¡Puedo caminar idiota!—grito el francés mientras se soltaba del rubio

—sigo esperando—eso le tomo desprevenido volteándose para ver al chico pelinegro que estaba cruzado de brazos mirándole fijamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder

—bueno yo ya tengo el permiso

— ¿Pero?—le corto el anticristo, lo que causo que el chico viera sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, exasperando al oji-rojo

—no iré sin Butters—anuncio decidido

—lo suponía ¿Y qué harás al respecto?— hizo una pausa y le miro burlón—sabes que a Butters no le gustara que no vayas por su culpa ¿Cierto?—el menor palideció

—no, no le dirías ¿Verdad?—el mayor sonrió malvadamente

—quien sabe—hablo mientras desaparecía en una llamarada de fuego

— ¡Oh, hamburguesas!—eso sobresalto al inglés

— Bu-butters—volteo a verlo fingiendo una sonrisa— ¿Habrá escuchado?—se pregunto preocupado—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto normalmente, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado

—Vine por la pala de Christopher—anuncio mientras la tomaba, ya que, efectivamente la había olvidado ¡Apocalipsis!— ¿Nos vamos?—le pregunto a su amigo quien se mostraba un poco distraído

— ¿he? Sí, claro—ambos se fueron de la cafetería caminando por los largos pasillos, o eso le parecían a Phillip—este ¿Butters?—el aludido detuvo su andar para mirar a su amigo quien le imitó— ¿E-escuchaste?—pregunto nervioso, pero tenía que sacarse la duda, suspiro aliviado cuando este negó

—so-solo me asuste por la sonrisa de Damien—hablo avergonzado, el rubio de la boina le sonrió mientras le tomaba de la mano y siguieron su caminata.

Pronto llegaron al salón— ¡Maricas!—grito alguien (ustedes saben quién), los chicos se miraron confundidos, sonrojándose al instante ya que notaron que aun estaban sujetados de la mano, se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

Damien estaba que echaba humo por las orejas al ver esa escena ¡Y no era celoso! opto por incinerar al Stotch, pero la desecho esa posibilidad al instante ya que no solo su adorado Phillip le odiaría, sino que también el idiota de Kenny intentaría algo y digamos que no lo quería en su contra, pero por supuesto que no era por miedo ¡No lo era!

Aun no me creo que hayas dejado a otro tocar tu pala—Hablo aun sorprendido Gregory quien se pellizco para comprobar de que no era un sueño y no era para menos, estamos hablando de la pala del gran Ze Mole ¡Su pala, por el amor a los dioses!

_******__**FLASH BACK**__******_

¡Puedo caminar idiota!—después de eso el par de rubios y el castaño caminaban tranquilamente hasta que el francés paró en seco

— ¿Somenthing Wrong?**—pregunto extrañado el rubio por el comportamiento de su amigo

—Merde, si, solo olvide mi pala—hablo calmado

— ¡iré por ella!—se ofreció el amable y servicial Leopold

—está bien—hablo mientras el rubio corría de vuelta a la cafetería y Christopher caminaba de nueva cuenta, dejando a un muy pasmado Gregory.

_******__**END FLASH BACK**__******_

El castaño rodo los ojos y es que su amigo exageraba, es decir, el no había dañado mucho a esas personas que habían osado tocarla ¿O sí lo hizo?

¿Celoso?—pregunto sonriendo ladinamente, el rubio se sonrojo

— Do not talk crap***—hablo volteando a ver a otro lado, eso le causo una risilla al francés

—descuida, solo lo hice como una especie de favor—hizo una pausa mirando a Butters quien aun tenía su pala—solo recuérdame no hacerlo de nuevo

—hecho—dijo el rubio mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano derecha y tamborileaba sus dedos de la mano izquierda en su mesa.

Las clases terminaron ¡Al fin! Haciendo que todos salieran dejando humo a su paso (Como el corre-caminos n.n).

Kyle se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su casillero—Hola cariñito—el aludido cerro su casillero y sonrió forzosamente

—hola Rebeca—saludo amablemente, lo que causo que la chica le sonriera coquetamente, Kyle le miro, la chica estaba vestida con una blusa ombliguera negra y un short súper corto del mismo color, su cabello rizado estaba enmarañado y tenía demasiado maquillaje, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable después de todo el la transformo en eso

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?—le pregunto lo que causo extrañeza al judío

—no—contesto sencillamente

— ¡Perfecto! Te espero esta tarde a las 6:30pm en el parque—le guiño el ojo y se fue, dejando aun muy desconcertado pelirrojo

— ¿Qué?—logro articular

—no he dicho nada—eso le sobresalto, mirando curioso al chico que se hallaba en frente de él

— ¿Stan? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto extrañado

—eso debería preguntar yo ¿No lo crees? Llevo 5 minutos esperándote

— ¡5 MINUTOS!—se altero el judío, dejando sordo a su amigo azabache, momentáneamente por supuesto.

Si ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto preocupado mientras metía su meñique en el oído afectado, Kyle se sonrojo avergonzado

—si—

entonces ¿Ocurre algo?—le volvió a preguntar Kyle dudo decirle

—al parecer tengo una cita con Rebeca—soltó sin más, Stan le miraba de una manera extraña, o al menos eso le parecía a Kyle.

¡Chicos!—ese grito les sobresalto, mirando a su nuevo acompañante de sonrisa radiante y anorak naranja

—hola Kenny—saludo Stan secamente

—vaya animo—hablo sarcásticamente el rubio inmortal— ¿Para qué vine, sí ya sabía que habían terminado las clases?—se recrimino el joven

— ¡Ho-hola Stan, Kyle, K-enny!

— ¡Ya recuerdo!—se dijo mentalmente, sonriendo como un idiota enamorado

—hola Butters—saludo Kyle amablemente fulminando con la mirada a Kenny pues asustaba al pobre Butters

— ¿Aun queda en pie el acuerdo?—pregunto Kenny mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros del rubio menor, causándole un pequeño sonrojo

—Sa-sabes que si, Kenny—sonrió dulcemente, provocando que Kenny usara todo su autocontrol y dijo TODO para no violar ahí mismo al inocente de Butters

—entonces ¿Nos vamos?

—ejem—se dio a conocer Kyle para recordarle a su amigo que ellos aun estaban ahí, Kenny rio nervioso

—Butters ¿Podrías adelantarte? Yo ahorita te alcanzo—el pequeño asintió alejándose del lugar, Kenny le miro embobado hasta que desapareció de su campo óptico, volteándose para mirar a sus amigos que le miraban serio

—Kenny, espero que no le hagas nada a Butters—hablo el pelirrojo, haciendo que Kenny se pusiera serio

— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un pervertido que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve?—les pregunto indignado, tanto Kyle como Stan enarcaron una ceja—no contesten eso—se apresuro a decir—la verdad siento algo por él, pero no estoy muy seguro de que es,…pero de algo estoy seguro, no lo quiero para una sola noche—en cuanto termino de decir eso ambos SMAPS sonrieron

—te creemos—hablaron al unisonó, sonrojándose en el instante

—que sincronización—se burlo el rubio

— ¡Cállate Kenny!—volvieron a gritar, el rubio comenzó a reír

—por cierto Kenny—cambio la conversación Kyle, haciendo que el rubio le mirara— ¿Dónde te metiste?—le pregunto preocupado, pues desde el almuerzo que no le miraba, si recordaba bien desapareció una vez que llego Damien

—es cierto ¿Acaso no iras al viaje, y por temor a Damien saliste huyendo?—le pregunto burlón el amante de los animales, Kenny miro a ambos para después lanzar un largo suspiro

—solo tengo dos cosas que decir, primero—levanto el dedo anular—con o sin permiso iré, no por nada he trabajado tanto y segundo—levanto el dedo que le sigue—a veces los odio—ambos chicos se miraron confundidos—me voy, Butters debe estar esperándome

—si hasta luego—después de que Kenny desapareciera del pasillo se miraron entre ellos

— ¿Nos vamos?—pregunto Kyle nervioso

—si.

Y así ambos chicos salieron de la escuela rumbo a sus hogares…

_**Fin…capitulo 1**_

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado

¿Reviews?

Supongo que subiré el otro capítulo hasta el domingo o lunes…Claro si es que les gusto sino pues hasta aquí le dejo =)


	2. Sentimientos por ti

**¡Holasss!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Además quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews ¡Gracias!**

**ADVERTENCIA: south park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Sttone…solo me pertenecerán los personajes que vaya inventando XD**

**NOTA: los chicos tienen 16 años imagínenselo como quieran, pondré algunas descripciones pero pueden ignorarlas si quieren**

**Poseerán las mismas ropas que en la serie a menos que las cambien en un momento dado :D**

**perdon por la tardanza...un problema para subir el capitulo...soy una tonta...-.-**

* * *

**KYLE POV.**

Estoy nervioso, no sé qué hacer…llevo 3 años enamorado de mi mejor amigo, es decir, eso es algo muy anormal ¿No lo creen? Porque yo lo creo.

Nos conocemos desde el Kínder y digo conocemos todo de nosotros ¡TODO! Eso es algo perturbador si lo piensan bien…estoy confundió. Solo quiero salir corriendo y no mirar atrás ¿Eso sería cobardía? Si es así…entonces soy un jodido cobarde.

En una ocasión intente evitarlo por una semana, si me lo preguntan…no funciono, esa semana había terminado con Wendy y por temor a que volviera a ser un gótico estuve con él todo el tiempo, sabía que con eso terminaría siendo lastimado…y mucho, sabía que volvería con ella en cuanto ella se lo pidiera, pero ¡Sorpresa! Wendy comenzó a andar con Cartman ¡Con Cartman! Eso rompió completamente los niveles de extrañeza en este pueblo—sus gustos son muy extraños—había dicho Stan en esa ocasión, Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Debo admitir que esperaba una pelea…y no era el único, todos en el pueblo ya habían hecho sus apuestas. Yo personalmente quería que le rompiera el culo al maldito gordo…que ya no era tan gordo, pero aun así, le dejare de llamar así cuando lluevan gatos. Stan no se sorprendió ante la noticia, lo cual fue extraño, es como si hubiera sabido de antemano que eso pasaría, ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera estado tan triste esa semana ¿Cierto?

Pero cambiando a la actualidad, me encuentro junto a Stan, quien se ha mostrado distante desde que le dije sobre mi "cita" con Rebeca ¿Estará celoso?, niego con la cabeza frenéticamente tratando de sacar ese absurdo pensamiento

¿Estás bien Kyle?—eso me saca de mis pensamientos

Si, si estoy bien—le contesto sonando un poco nervioso

¿En serio?—me vuelve a preguntar mirándome no muy convencido

Si, solo un poco nervioso—soy un idiota ¿¡Porque dije eso!?

¿Por lo de tu cita?— ¿Es idea mía o Stan sonó molesto?

No es eso Stan…es solo que—calle al instante, si seguía hablando posiblemente caiga en la trampa de Stan y le diga mis sentimientos ¡Es un tramposo!

Es solo que—me invito a seguir, me tense al instante y pare mi caminata, el hizo lo mismo mirándome expectante

¿Por qué actúas así?—esa pregunta le tomo por sorpresa ya que ¿se sonrojo?

¿De qué hablas? –me pregunto mirando hacia otro lado

No lo sé. Te has estado comportando raro…o al menos ahora—le dije avergonzado. No sé porque estoy hablando

Tu ganas—eso me confundió, le mire curioso y entonces vi que estaba sonrojado, mi rostro ardió

Puede que esté un poco…celoso— lo ultimo lo dio en un susurro, que por suerte alcance a escuchar, pero ¿Habré escuchado bien? ¿El celoso? ¿De qué o quién? Tal vez esto sea un efecto retardado Sobre lo de Wendy, el llega a ser muy lento en algunos sentidos…pero si lo que yo pienso es cierto ¿Acaso se está volviendo a enamorar de Wendy? ¿Ahora si le romperá el rostro a Cartman? ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? ¿Me estaré volviendo paranoico?

**FIN KYLE POV.**

Kyle, tierra llamando a Kyle Broflovski— ¿Eh?—el aludido parpadeo varias veces confundido y su sonrojo aumento al ver la cercanía de su amigo

– ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupado el azabache— ¡Dios, parece que tienes fiebre!—coloco sus manos en la frente ajena, causándole un estremecimiento al pelirrojo y un sonrojo mayor (Si es eso posible XD) — ¡Qué bien! Al parecer no tienes fiebre—sonrió infantilmente y eso basto para que la razón y cordura de Kyle tomaran unas merecidas vacaciones.

**KYLE POV.**

Esa sonrisa ¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué tiene que sonreír así!? Tan…tan ¡Estúpido Stanley! ¿Acaso lo hace apropósito? ¡No lo tolero más!

**FIN KYLE POV.**

Stan abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡No! Eso es decir poco, estaba consternado ¡en shock! Su corazón latía tan a prisa que temió explotar por toda la sangre que bombeaba a su cerebro y ni así pudo asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y bueno no es para menos, que tu mejor amigo de casi toda una vida te este besando es algo…confuso.

Cuando el pelinegro opto por hacer algo, Kyle se separo y en cuanto lo vio sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Kyle estaba sonrojado, los ojos vidriosos como si en cualquier instante fuese a llorar, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, el pelinegro solo quería abrazar a su pelirrojo amigo, se veía tan frágil, quería romperle el rostro al idiota que osó dañar a si a…esperen ¿Ese no era él?

–Te amo—hablo en un susurro el judío, el amante de los animales volvió a quedar en shock.

**KYLE POV.**

¿Porque no dice nada? Sé que no le gusto pero por lo menos algo ¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué?—mis lagrimas comienzan a brotar, ya no podía contenerlas mas, Stan se sobresalto.

Kyle yo—intento hablar

calla—le ordene, se que dije que dijera algo…pero en estos instantes me siento indispuesto…pensé que estaba preparado…mas equivocado no pude estar.

Yo. Lo siento Stanley, pero ya no puedo ser tu amigo

Kyle, por favor—la voz de Stan suplicaba desesperadamente por ser escuchada, pero simplemente…la ignore.

¡No! ¿¡Que no entiendes Stan!? ¿No entiendes que te amo?—lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro, pues mi voz se apagaba mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta

¡Te amo!—le grite, sentí como un gran peso se me quitaba, pero la tristeza que me embargo fue más sofocante, no lo soporte y Salí corriendo, no me importo nada solo quería llegar a mi casa.

**FIN POV. KYLE**

Stan vio como su mejor amigo desaparecía, quiso correr tras él, pero simplemente sus piernas no le respondieron, se maldijo por eso. Espero tanto para una oportunidad así y cuando se presento ¿Qué hizo? Ah sí, nada. Se sentía una basura. Se sentía como un gato al cual le paso una aplanadora encima y después fue devorado por un perro, quien después lo vomito y una rata se lo bebió, para después volverse materia fecal. (¿Entienden? XD).

**KYLE POV.**

Llegue a mi casa, por suerte no había nadie, papa como siempre en su trabajo y mama fue a una junta de Ike, quien posiblemente este con ella.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave y rompí mas en llanto, llore sin descanso hasta que sin saberlo me quede dormido…

¡Hijo ya llegamos!—eso me levanto, no conteste aun sentía el nudo en mi garganta aparte de que estaba rasposa y seca

¡Kyle! Querido ¿Estas en casa?—la perilla de mi puerta giro, pero fue inútil—Ike vete—le ordene, como lo suponía… mi voz sonaba quebrada

¿Kyle? ¿Te encuentras bien?—me pregunto, por su tono de voz, estaba preocupado

No—conteste secamente

¿Qué tienes?—me volvió a preguntar de la misma manera

No quiero hablar de ello—espete molesto…al menos podía disimular eso…Ike suspiro resignado

¡Mama! ¡Kyle dice que está haciendo tarea y que no lo molestemos!—grito mi pequeño no hermano, lo cual me hizo sonreír, escuche un Esta bien de parte de mi madre y escuche como Ike se alejaba de mi alcoba.

Después de eso, me dedique a mirar el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante, después de un rato me levante, el cuarto me dio vueltas y a duras penas llegue al cuarto de baño, que estaba en mi habitación aun lado de la cama.

Entre a la ducha y deje correr el agua, cuando termine, me dirigí al espejo, me horrorice… mis ojos estaban muy hinchados, mi piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal…en pocas palabras, era un desastre.

¡Kyle! ¡Querido, baja a comer!—me grito mi madre desde la sala…supongo.

¡Ahora no Ma!— mi voz por lo menos sonaba normal

¿¡QUE!? ¡Que vengas a comer ahora mismo!—suspire frustrado

¡Está bien!—me quite la ropa, porque por alguna extraña razón no me la quite anteriormente; eso explica porque me sentía raro, pero en fin, una prenda menos que lavar

¡Kyle, querido! ¡Te hablan por teléfono!—mi sangre se helo

¿Qui-quien es?—pregunte un poco nervioso

¡Una tal Rebeca!—suspire aliviado

¡Ahora bajo!—Salí del baño, busque unos lentes oscuros en el mueble al lado de mi cama.

Corrí hacia la puerta y choque contra ella, olvide que la había cerrado, me maldije, maldije a Stanley por hacerme momentáneamente estúpido, agarre las llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared al lado de la puerta, baje las escaleras, llegando hasta la cocina que estaba vacía.

Hola Rebeca—salude con voz neutral

¡Kyle!—eso casi me deja sordo

¡Hola cariñito!—y seguía con sus gritos… ¿Si sabe que la puedo escuchar perfectamente?

¿Qué quieres Rebeca?—pregunte secamente, no quería ser descortés, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con alguien

Oh, nada realmente—sonaba alegre…gracias a Dios que ya no grito.

Solo quería escuchar tu dulce voz—suspire cansado

¡Me tengo que ir! Te espero en 20 minutos—acto seguido colgó ¡Carajo! Fue el único pensamiento que pude tener.

Comí…es decir, observe y piqué la comida, realmente no tenía hambre, pero las miradas que me dirigía mi madre… aterraban y tuve que probar un poco, no quería más problemas con ella, pues se opuso rotundamente a que comiera con los lentes puestos…por suerte le gane.

Iba caminando por las calles tranquilamente…bueno si se le puede llamar tranquilo a estar volteando a ver a todos lados por si aparecía cierto pelinegro al que no quiero pronunciar su nombre, pero que empieza con S y termina con Tan… ¡Carajo!

Comencé a correr hasta llegar sano y salvo al parque –Ky ¡Hola cariñito!—esa voz me sobresalto

—Aun falta, No sabía que te morías por verme—trate de sonreír—Te ves bien—alague

Gracias Ky—sonrió coquetamente

¿Para qué me citaste?—pregunte, ya sabía la respuesta. Pero quería asegurarme

Se acerco seductoramente hacia mí, lo cual me puso nervioso, invadió todo mi espacio personal, lo cual causo que me sonrojara…pero no sentía nada

Vamos Kyle No me digas que no sabes, Porque no te creo—se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro, mientras que con una de sus manos me acariciaba el pecho, le sujete la mano y sonrió victoriosa

Lo siento Rebeca, pero no me gustas—le dije, a lo cual ella borro su sonrisa

¿Y quien dice que yo quiero contigo? ¿En serio Kyle?—sonrió con burla. Yo fruncí el ceño

No te creas tan importante, es por eso que nadie te quiere, solo te soportan tus padres ¿Sabes? Nadie te quiere y nadie te querrá—eso realmente me dolió ¿Esa era la razón por la cual Stan no me quería?

¡Eso no es cierto!— Grito una voz bastante familiar tras mío, los colores se me subieron al rostro y después todo oscuro.

**FIN KYLE POV.**

…**..Horas atrás…**

Stan llego a su casa, en definitiva hoy no había sido su día, primero Shelly casi le mata, después se entera que SU Kyle tiene una cita con esa tal Rebeca… ¿Quién era ella?… ¿Mmm? No la recordaba, ¡Y lo peor de todo! No le respondió a Kyle ¿Por qué no le respondió? ¡Ah, sí! Porque era un Pendejo.

Su casa estaba totalmente vacía, sus padres habían salido de vacaciones llevándose a Sparky con ellos, el abuelo también se había ido, solo que a África, aun tenía la esperanza de que los leones se lo devoraran.

**STAN POV.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando hacia un punto inexistente, aun me sentía como "Ese Gato", me levante, camine al mueble que se encuentra al lado de la puerta, abrí el segundo cajón, donde saque una botella de Whisky, normalmente le tomaba cuando mi cinismo volvía…pero realmente la necesitaba— ¡No! –Grito mi consciencia— ¡Se lo prometiste a Kyle!—con toda la voluntad que reuní, la deje en su lugar.

Me recargue en la pared y me deje caer pesadamente, cubriendo mi rostro entre mis piernas, por primera vez concuerdo con Shelly – ¡Soy un pendejo!—

¡Eso ya lo sé, pendejo!—me respondió lo cual me sobresalto y a la vez me alegro – ¡SHELLY!—grite contento

¡Calla mojón!—me grito enojada

¡Eres una puta!—ni siquiera pasaron 5 segundos y ya la tenía en el umbral de mi puerta, con una cara de Psicópata

¡Repite lo que dijiste!—me grito encolerizada

¿¡Que no escuchas, puta!?—bien, sabía que debía callar…pero no lo hice ¿Eso me convierte en masoquista?

El rostro de Shelly se oscureció, me sujeto del cuello y me levanto como si fuese una bola de papel.

¡Escúchame mojón!— su voz sonaba atemorizante

¡Ve con tu amigo y solucionen las cosas!—eso me sorprendió

— ¿Co-como lo?

— Eres tan predecible y marica como tu perro

¡Oye!—me enoje por eso ¿Quién se creía para insultar a Sparky? Shelly me soltó y se sujeto el puente de la nariz

Bien…bien ya entendí—me levante pues había caído de culo, corrí hacia la puerta

¡Gracias!—le sonreí, vi como abría la boca para hablar

Supongo que andar con Kevin tienen sus ventajas—cerré la puerta al momento de que algo se estrellaba con ella…probablemente mi despertador

Salí de la casa a toda marcha, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la casa de los Broflovski

**FIN STAN POV.**

Buenas tardes Sra. Broflovski ¿Se encuentra Kyle?—pregunto el pelinegro entrecortadamente.

Oh, no lo siento pero salió—eso le sorprendió de sobremanera.

¿No digo donde iba?—pregunto esperanzado, pero se esfumo al ver a la mujer negar.

Realmente lo siento Stanley—el chico se despidió sintiéndose mal…de nueva cuenta emprendió la carrera.

**STAN POV.**

Corrí, corrí y corrí, la urgencia de ver a Kyle eran grandes, mi respiración se me dificultaba, lo cual era raro, yo era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, por lo cual este ejercicio no debería ser nada…pero sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, posiblemente por los golpes de Shelly, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse a cada segundo, divise a la distancia un punto verde, supuse que era Kyle y corrí con más velocidad olvidando todos mi males; cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pude distinguir a Kyle junto a una chica castaña quien estaba realmente cerca de Kyle ¿Acaso esa era Rebeca? ¡Ya la recuerdo! Ella fue el primer interés amoroso de Kyle. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

Lo siguiente que escuche hizo que hirviera mi sangre ¿Cómo se atrevía esa? ¿Esa? Bueno ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a MI Kyle?— ¡Eso no es cierto!—Grite saliendo de mi escondite.

**FIN STAN POV**.

Kyle se desplomo y Stan gracias a sus reflejos le capturo en el aire antes de que se golpeara con el suelo

— ¡Kyle!—Grito preocupado, le examino el pulso, para después suspirar aliviado

—Qué bien, solo se desmayo ¿He?—se extraño por los lentes de su amigo, intento quitárselos, pero volteo su atención a la chica que ya se estaba marchando, no intento detenerla pues quería estar a solas con su SMAPS.

Los minutos pasaban y Stan caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, a la espera de que despertara su amigo, sentía preocupación y curiosidad ¿Por qué tenia los anteojos? Era su pensamiento más recurrente, el chico en el suelo comenzó a moverse, el pelinegro paro en el acto acercándose a su pelirrojo amigo

— ¿Do-Dónde estoy?—pregunto el judío mientras se sentaba y miraba a todos lados confundido

—Al fin despiertas—le hablo una voz muy familiar para él, volteando lentamente y cuando lo vio, sintió una opresión en su pecho y labios, el chico le besaba ¡Le estaba besando!

Estaba en shock, consternado ¡Eufórico! Stan se alejo a centímetros de sus labios

— ¿Verdad, que no es divertido que te besen inadvertidamente?—pregunto medio burlón medio serio, Kyle le separo molesto

—¿A qué juegas Marsh?—pregunto molesto sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en su garganta

—Yo no juego—le aseguro, tomándolo de las manos, haciendo enrojecer al judío, quien trato de levantarse, pero Stan le sujeto con fuerza haciéndole imposible una huida

—Escucha Broflovski—le espeto molesto, el otro se intimido

—Tu ya hablaste, ahora me toca a mi

— ¡Yo no!—Stan le cayó con la mirada

—Es cierto que fui un idiota al no responderte…y mas al no correr tras de ti, pero—hizo una pausa mirando a su amigo

—Pero, bueno, no es fácil salir del asombro cuando el chico que amas se te declara

—Espera ¿Qué?

—No he dicho que hablaras—regaño a lo cual el judío hizo un tierno puchero y cruzo sus brazos, el pelinegro sonrió

—Prosigo—se aclaro la garganta

—El punto es…lo que te quiero decir Kyle, es que…TE AMO, te amo más que a mi vida y más que a Sparky…pero no le digas que te dije eso—le advirtió y el judío no supo si darle un golpe o lanzarse a golpearlo…que básicamente era lo mismo XD

—Te amo Kyle Broflovski y te pregunto: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Rápidamente se le fue el enojo, quería gritar, lanzarse al chico y devorar sus labios, pero no hizo nada, lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a escurrir, alarmando de nueva cuenta a Stan

–¿Kyle?

–¡SI!—el de la ushanka no aguanto y se lanzo en contra de su amigo, llenándolo de besos, besos que el joven Marsh aceptaba gustoso, ambos chicos se separaron,

Mirando la comprometedora posición en la que estaban, mas no les importo, Stan sujeto de la cintura a Su pelirrojo mientras este le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgadas manos, comenzando así a juntar sus labios de una manera dulce, Kyle entre abrió sus labios permitiéndole a Stan entrar en su cavidad bucal, ambas lenguas danzaban lentamente en una batalla en la cual ninguno quería ganar, solo disfrutar del tacto, separándose al poco instante por falta de aire, se miraron sonrojados

¿Vamos por un helado?—le pregunto el azabache y el oji-verde acepto.

Salieron del parque tomados de la mano mientras reían y bromeaban.

**_Fin _**

**_Subido el 18/08/14_**

* * *

**Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews y a los que lo leyeron**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya sido de su agrado y sino…pues díganlo**

**Ahí luego subo el otro capítulo…aunque no sé cuando, a más tardar el lunes….supongo…**

**y espero que sea de su agrado **


	3. ¿Acaso esto es amor?

**_Holass!_**

**_Aquí les dejo el Tercer Capitulo_**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Acaso esto es amor?**

Kenny se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles a un lado de un muy sonrojado Butters…La razón, púes muy sencilla, nuestro adorado inmortal le tenía sujeto de la mano

– ¿Kenny?—pregunto extrañado y nervioso el pequeño

– ¿Si, Buttercup?—pregunto el rubio mayor, mirándole sonriente

– Ya, ya pasamos mi casa—le aviso y el rubio pervertido paró en seco, observo a su alrededor y efectivamente…se habían pasado

– Carajo—susurro, pero su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y le apretó cariñosamente la mano, caminando de vuelta.

Entraron a la casa que estaba completamente sola, pues los padres habían salido a una fiesta "De que se yo, Con quien sabe dónde"

– Extraño nombre—hablo Kenny mirando el volante de dicha fiesta

–Bu-bueno es una fiesta algo rara—hablo el pequeño, comenzando a frotar sus nudillos

–Comienza en la mañana y te-termina en la noche del otro día—le explico acercándose a su amigo, el de la parka naranja sintió un escalofrió al sentir al pequeño rubio tan cerca de él, embriagándose de su dulce aroma a ¿fresa? O tal vez era cereza.

– ¿De-deseas algo de comer?—esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa

– ¿He? Sí—agacho la mirada para evitar que Butters viera su sonrojo, porque estaba sonrojado ¿Verdad? Y sino ¿¡Porque sentía su cara arder!? Tal vez tenía fiebre

Butters por su parte fue a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo.

**POV. KENNY**

¿Por qué me siento así? Es decir ¡Yo teniendo vergüenza de algo! ¡Maldita sea! Mejor me siento en el sofá

– Es-espero y t-te guste— eso me saca de mis pensamientos ¿Estaba pensando? Miro a Butters quien coloca los platos en la mesita de enfrente y una jarra con jugo de naranja…creo, nos sentamos en el suelo uno al lado del otro.

– ¿Comida mexicana?—pregunto extrañado mientras le miro, veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan y comienza a frotar sus nudillos

–Sí ¿No-no te gusta?—me pregunta mirándome tiernamente ¡Lo hace adrede!

–No, no es eso—contesto nervioso ¿Nervioso? ¿¡Yo!? –Es solo que no quiero causarte problemas— Él me sonríe

–Tu tranquilo Kenny, lo hago con gusto—me dedica la mejor sonrisa de: "Viólame sin consentimiento alguno"

Comimos tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de todo un poco.

Terminamos para comenzar con la tediosa tarea, tener a Butters como profesor tiene sus ventajas y tiene una gran paciencia. Sin contar que es un excelente profesor o eso puedo ver cuando no me pierdo en sus ojos o la forma en la que mueve sus labios. Este sentimiento ¿Qué es?

**FIN POV. KENNY**

El rubio salió de la casa, colocándose su capucha, caminando sin rumbo aparente, escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón ya desaliñado, estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta cruzo la calle y por consecuencia, no se dio cuenta del auto que avanzaba a gran velocidad, pasando a centímetros de él, lo que no le mato, pero si le causo un susto de muerte, que se le paso al ver a sus dos amigos pasar riendo y tomados de la mano, sonrió acercándose a ellos sigilosamente.

–Vaya, vaya—eso sobresalto a ambos, quienes se separaron y comenzaron a silbar como si nada hubiera pasado

–Tranquilos soy yo—les aclaro pues ninguno de ellos se tomó la molestia de mirar quien era

—Oh—exclamaron para volver a juntarse

– ¿Qué son?—pregunto el rubio curioso, ambos chicos se sonrojaron

—Novios—anuncio Stan feliz, lo que causo un sonrojo mayor al judío

— ¡Felicidades!—les felicito al tiempo que formaba un abrazo grupal

— ¡Auch!—se quejó en medio del abrazo cierto pelinegro, lo que causo cierta preocupación en el rubio y pelirrojo

—Lo siento amigo—se disculpó el inmortal, el pelinegro le sonrió restándole importancia

—Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?—le pregunto Kyle mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su novio con el ceño fruncido

—No lo sé—hablo apenado

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?—ahora fue el turno de Kenny

—No le preste atención, además Kyle…tu estuviste conmigo—se excusó señalando a su amigovio quien se sobresalto

—Sí, pero…tampoco preste atención—admitió avergonzado, Kenny por su parte se moría de la risa.

—vamos al hospital—anuncio el pelirrojo al momento de agarrar de la mano a su pelinegro amigo y arrastrarlo al lugar dicho…aun en contra de la voluntad del azabache. Ignorando el hecho de que su amigo rubio estaba muerto.

**POV. BUTTERS**

Hace un rato que Kenny se marchó…estuvo actuando raro en toda su asesoría, en realidad ha estado actuando raro últimamente…o al menos más de la normal, el timbre suena y corro a abrir, posiblemente sea Kenny o…

—Ho-hola Butters—me saluda mi gran amigo Bradley del campamento para bi-curiosos

—Hola Bradley, pa-pasa por favor— me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar

—Gra-gracias—me agradece tímidamente, mientras se muerde el labio inferior…Mis padres conocieron a la madre de Bradley por el campamento y estos fueron invitados al "De que se yo, Con quien sabe dónde" y ya que no pudo dejar solo a Bradley en la casa mis padres le ofrecieron quedarse aquí…y bueno lo demás es historia

— ¿Alguna bebida? O tal vez qui-quieres otra cosa—le pregunto un poco nervioso ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Bradley se me declaro hace un tiempo y yo aún no le contesto, lo cual me hace sentir mal por dos razones, la primera, porque yo no siento nada por el…solo amistad y la segunda, esa es porque…bueno, aún no le contesto

—No gracias, a-así estoy bi-bien—eso me saca de mis pensamientos

—Oh, entonces pu-puedo mostrarte el pueblo, si, si tú quieres claro—le ofrezco tímido. Miro como sus ojos se iluminan

—Me encantaría— asiento y ambos salimos, le mostré todo el pueblo y a algunos conocidos incluyendo a Stan y Kyle quienes al parecer iban al Hospital…lo sé por el rostro de terror de Stan…pobrecito.

El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando menos nos imaginamos nos agarró la noche y caminamos de vuelta a casa, ya casi llegando a la casa me sentí observado, lo cual me hizo sentir nervioso y comencé a frotar mis nudillos, choque con Bradley no me había dado cuenta cuando se detuvo

—Lo-lo siento—me disculpo, pero lo siguiente que pasa me desconcierta

**FIN POV. BUTTERS**

**…En el infierno….**

— ¡Dale! ¡No, no, no! ¡Carajo!—Game over— ¡Con una mierda!

— ¡Gane, Gane! ¡Oh si! ¡Gane! ¡Chúpate esa!— Se paro emocionado cierto rubio inmortal, para terminar señalando a cierto pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, el rubio se dejo caer en el sofá aun lado del azabache aun portando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿2 de a 3?—le pregunto y el rubio acepto…Varias horas después

— ¡Gane!—festejo el oji-rojo.

— si 23 a 1…supongo que es justo—hablo el inmortal aburrido – ¿Cuándo me voy?—pregunto, el anticristo solo se encogió de hombros apagando la consola y la televisión

—primero que nada ¿Iras al viaje?

—sip—contesto el rubio bebiendo un refresco

—Entonces ¿Ira el inocentón?—Kenny frunció el ceño

—Se llama Leopold no inocentón—le corrigió molesto lo cual causo una risa en el anticristo

—si como sea, es mejor que te apresures, no será que otro te lo gane…y pregunto nuevamente ¿Va a ir?—el rubio bufo

—No tengo idea ¿A qué te refieres con que otro podría ganármelo? El y yo solo somos amigos—lo ultimo lo dijo mirando el suelo

—Me refiero a que ¡Mi Phillip! Se quede con el—le espeto molesto, el otro abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Cómo!?—

— ¡Lo que oíste idiota! Phillip me dijo que si el no va, tampoco el ¡Y eso no es todo! Llegaron al salón agarrados de la mano y sonriendo cual colegiala enamorada—

— Damián…Estas exagerando—trato de convencer el rubio

— ¡ah, eso crees tú!—se paro y el rubio le imito — ¡Te lo advierto McCormick!—sus ojos ardían en llamas — Mantén alejado a Butters de mi Pip—le ordeno

—Primero que nada ¡Pip no es tuyo! Y segundo ¡Yo no soy nadie para prohibirle algo a Butters…entiéndelo Damián ¡Ellos solo son amigos!— se exaspero el rubio.

— ¡No! ¡Entiéndelo tu Riso! ¡Amas a Butters! ¿¡Que acaso eres pendejo!? ¿Amigos? ¡Amigos mis bolas!—Kenny se quedo callado, observando un punto inexistente

—Yo no lo amo…yo…yo no sé lo que siento—hablo tranquilamente contraste a su expresión…Damián arto de todo ese ajetreo chasqueo los dedos y Kenny desapareció.

**POV. KENNY**

Maldito anticristo—maldigo en voz alta ¿Quién carajos se cree para hacerme pensar así? ¿Yo amo a Butters? Definitivamente necesito un respiro.

Camino hacia el baño donde escucho la discusión de mis padres ignorando olímpicamente eso, entro al baño a hacer mis necesidades…y no es masturbarme.

Hoy saldré, tal vez pueda romperle el rostro a algún maleante…pero tengo que ir primero a ver a Butters ¿Por qué? Bueno eso es fácil, posiblemente salga como su alter ego ¿Alguna vez he dicho que se ve jodidamente bien en ese traje? ¿¡Pero qué carajos estoy pensando!? Me desvié del tema, solo iré a verlo…No por necesidad de verlo ¿Por qué tendría esa necesidad? Damián se equivoca ¿Cierto? Es cierto que siento algo por Butters…pero amor…está exagerando ¿Verdad?

Después de terminar de vestirme salgo dirigiéndome a la residencia Stotch. Saltando de tejado entre tejado, acercándome a su casa lo veo a la distancia acompañado de otro chico ¿Quién carajos es él? Le miro por unos cuantos minutos…creo que se puso nervioso ¿Qué hará? Bien el no hizo nada…pero eso no quita que me altere ¿¡Quien se cree ese pendejo!?

Caigo del tejado impactando con los botes de basura que se encontraban en ese callejón ¡Eso dolió! Esperen un momento ¿No morí?

— ¿Te en-encuentras bien Ke-Mysterion?—mierda…maldito Damien ¿Te gusta joderme?

—No en el sentido que tu esperas—me contesta en mis pensamientos—carajo ¿No puedo tener privacidad?—pienso hastiado

— Créeme lo menos que quiero es meterme en tu mente…siempre termino perturbado—lo dijo en un tono bajo ¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Yo perturbar al anticristo? ¡Genial!

— ¿Mysterion?—eso me saca de la plática con el hijo del diablo –Anticristo—me corrige—carajo ¡Ya vete!

— Pe-perdón—se disculpa el pequeño mientras se da vuelta para irse ¿¡Que he hecho!? ¡Damien Hijo de puta!

—No era para ti—le informo mientras le sujeto de la muñeca…no quería que se fuera ¿Por qué? No tengo ni puta idea

— ¿Te encuentras bi-bien?—me volvió a preguntar preocupado

—Ya lo dije…a tu lado me siento perfectamente— ¡Lo dije! ¿Yo realmente dije eso? ¡Y de nuevo! Butters solo se sonroja y frota sus nudillos, sonrió ante tanta ternura

— ¿Alguien te ataco?—me pregunta otra voz, al mirar al chico mi sangre hierve ¡Ese hijo de puta!

—No—esa respuesta confundió a ambos chicos

— ¿En-entonces?—me pregunta mi pequeño…amigo

—solo me desconcerté…ver al chico que amo ser besado por otro es para alterarse— ¡Carajo! ¿¡Porque dije eso!? ¿¡Porque no puedo mantener mi puta boca cerrada!? ¡Soy un imbécil! Butters solo agacha la mirada, el otro rubio solo se altera

—Yo lo siento—se disculpa con lagrimas en los ojos ¿Debo sentirme mal por él? Porque realmente no siento nada. El rubio corrió lejos de nosotros, Butters intento ir tras él pero le detuve

— ¡Suéltame Ke-Kenny!—

— ¿Quién es Kenny?—deja de forcejear y me mira sorprendido y ¿Temor?, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse ¡Hay no! Por favor, por favor que no llore…no él, pero como definitivamente esa no es mi noche sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

— No Butters, por favor no llores—le suplique.

— ¿Co-cómo no voy a llo-llorar?—dijo frotándose sus ojos.

—Si t-te estás comportando co-como un idiota Kenneth—quede helado, solo me llamaba así cuando estaba enojado.

—Lo siento Butters—

— ¡No! Conmigo no debes de disculparte, sino con Bradley, lo-lo que dijiste estuvo mal, ¡Así que ve y discúlpate con él!—sonaba alterado yo apreté los puños.

—no lo hare—le dije firme ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque soy un idiota

— ¿Q-que?—

—Lo que oíste…no voy a disculparme cuando probablemente terminen en la cama—un puño cerro mi boca.

—Jodete Kenny—me hizo la Tucker señal y corrió hacia la dirección de ese tal Bradley.

—Soy un idiota—susurre al aire

—Sí que lo eres—me respondió una voz bajamente familiar— ¿Por qué no te quitas ese ridículo traje?—fruncí el ceño ¿Quién se cree este chico?

**FIN POV. KENNY**

— ¡Bradley! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Bradley!—caminaba el pequeño rubio utilizando sus manos como alta voz — ¡Bra…— algo le galo al momento de pasar por un callejón.

**FIN del capitulo**

* * *

**Terminado el 24/08/2014**

**Perdón por dejarle hasta aquí…quise ser malvada por esta vez…Espero que les hay gustado **

**Nos leemos hasta el lunes a más tardar **

**Y antes de irme agradezco a todos lo que dejaron Reviews y a los que lo leen **

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


	4. Simplemente Te amo

**_Holass!_**

**_Aquí les dejo el Tercer Capitulo_**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Simplemente te amo…**

— ¿Entonces?—inquirió un chico con voz nasal y monótona, mirando inexpresivamente a los dos adultos que tenía enfrente de él

—querido, si va contigo no hay ningún inconveniente—hablo animadamente la Sr. Tweak.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero tendrá que trabajar en la cafetería—

— ¿Y no trabajaba ya ahí?—pregunto confundido, pero con su típica voz monótona

—No—contesto simple el padre de Tweek.

— ¿Necesitaran a alguien más?—pregunto nuevamente el moreno

—me parece que si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—necesito el empleo—contesto

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Te parece mañana a las 3:30pm?—el chico se encogió de hombros.

—estaré ahí—anuncio mientras se paraba y subía las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Tweek.

**POV. TWEEK**

¡Oh, dios! ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Por qué Craig me pidió subir a la habitación? Posiblemente no sea Craig ¡Gha! ¡No! ¡Tal vez los extraterrestres lo secuestraron y en su lugar pusieron a un intruso! ¡Tener a un No Craig, es mucha presión! O tal vez fueron los gnomos…

—No fueron los Gnomos ni los extraterrestres—

— ¡Gha!—eso me tomo por sorpresa mire hacia la puerta donde se encontraba "Craig" mirándome fijamente, comencé a jalarme el cabello por tanta presión

—no hagas eso—me pidió amablemente…quizás y si era Craig…o tal vez sea un alienígena con la habilidad de meterse en mi mente ¡Esto es demasiada presión!

—tranquilo Tweek, soy yo Craig…no voy a hacerte daño—me decía mientras avanzaba hacia mí con las manos en el aire

—Cra-craig—hable no muy convencido

— ¿Si?—me pregunto él con duda

— ¡To-toma esto!—le comencé a disparar agua de una botella. Todo paso tan rápido, solo vi mi "Arma" tirada en el suelo y al intruso encima de mí ¡Dios, Va a matarme!

— ¡N-no me ngh mates!—

—No lo hare—me aseguro, yo le mire apreciando esos hermosos ojos de un azul oscuro

—Si planean hacer algo, cierren la puerta primero—eso nos sobresaltó, miramos la puerta donde mi papa se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¡Culpa del gobierno!

—hijo somos tolerantes, pero si planean tener sexo cierren la puerta ¿Acaso quieres que tengamos esa imagen en nuestras mentes?—me sonroje por lo dicho, sentí como Craig se levantaba rápidamente.

—so-solo es un malentendido—aclaro aunque por un instante pude notar el nerviosismo en su voz…definitivamente era un impostor.

—como sea, si vuelve a ocurrir te venderé como esclavo Tweek—me apunto y yo me tense ¡Presión! Mis temblores se descontrolaron y no fui consciente de la partida de mi padre.

—Ve a tu lugar feliz…a tu lugar feliz—me repetía mientras cerraba mis ojos y visualizaba una hermosa pradera, donde había muchos animalitos silvestres y un pequeño riachuelo—Tweek—escuche una voz a la distancia— ¡Tweek!—volvió a llamarme esa voz tan familiar— ¡Tweek!— ¡dios me estoy volviendo loco!

— ¡Tweek!—volví a la realidad parpadeando varias veces, viendo a Craig enfrente de mí sujetándome por los hombros

—N-necesito un café—fue lo único que pude articular, mi amigo sonrió y ambos bajamos a la cocina.

**FIN TWEEK POV.**

Amos chicos estaban en la cocina preparando el elixir del rubio. Platicando de todo un poco, hasta que Craig estornudo…aún tenía la ropa mojada, subieron de nueva cuenta pues Craig tenía ropa ahí de las anteriores veces que se quedó a dormir

—La-lamento haberte ngh mojado—se disculpó el rubio avergonzado, jugando con los botones de su camisa mal abotonada, para Craig no hubo más demostración de ternura.

—descuida…lo bueno es que no paso a nada grave—le tranquilizo el moreno, Tweek sonrió.

— ¿Te quedaras a do-dormir?—le pregunto/suplico el pequeño

—Voy a cambiarme—se apresuró a entrar al baño. Saliendo al poco rato con unos jeans azul oscuro y una playera negra con un cobayo de imagen.

— ¿Cu-cuantas playeras has ve-vendido?—pregunto curioso y el moreno miro su playera

—Como unas cien, pero aún tengo encargos—le informo.

— ¿Y qué te di-dijeron mis pa-padres?—le volvió a preguntar

—Te dieron el permiso, pero tendrás que trabajar en la cafetería—

—o si no te venderemos como esclavo—apareció mágicamente Richard el padre de Tweek quien ahora tenía una crisis nerviosa

—Qué hijo de puta—susurro el azabache mientras tranquilizaba a su rubio amigo, el adulto siguió su curso lo que enfureció mas al moreno.

**_….20 minutos y cachetadas después…._**

—calma, no te venderán como esclavo—le aseguro por Quinceava vez

— ¿Se-seguro?—pregunto el rubio esperanzado

—Completamente— le afirmo un muy sonrojado Craig.

—la-lamento haberte go-golpeado—se disculpó el rubio, Craig por instinto se tocó sus todavía adoloridas mejillas.

—descuida, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…tus golpes sí que duelen—le pidió y el rubio se sonrojo avergonzado

—re-realmente lo siento— se volvió a disculpar

—ya no te disculpes ¿Quieres?— dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y cerraba sus ojos

— ¿Cra-craig?—pregunto el rubio acercándose a el

—Hmp— fue la única contestación del morocho

**POV. TWEEK**

— ¿Craig?—volví a preguntar mientras le movía ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¡Gha! ¡Demasiada presión! ¡Aun no quiero ir a prisión!...por suerte se movió un poco aferrándose a mi cuello. Al menos no está muerto ¡Pero me quiere matar!—Tweek—susurro lo cual me hizo sonrojar ¿Estará soñando conmigo?

—ahí no—susurro esta vez posando una mano en mi cintura ¡Me quiere violar! ¡Esto es demasiada presión!

—te amo—…

— ¡AH!—

**FIN POV. TWEEK**

Craig quedo completamente confundido, unos minutos atrás se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa ya que un muy alterado Tweek le saco casi a patadas… ¿Qué habrá hecho él para ser tratado así?

**POV. CRAIG**

Carajo y con el sueño que estaba teniendo ¿Eso tendrá algo que ver? Veo pasar a los súper mejores maricas del mundo degustando un helado y tomados de la mano ¿Si me sorprende eso? Para nada…esos se llevan teniendo ganas desde niños…aunque ellos no lo quieran ver de esa manera…tal vez deba ir a molestar a Clyde.

**FIN CRAIG POV.**

El rubio paranoico se encontraba en una crisis existencial ¿Le habrá dicho eso a él? ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? ¿Por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo se le metieron las mariposas en el estómago? ¿Los gnomos tendrán algo que ver?

**_…En otro lado….._**

Craig se encontraba caminando por las calles refunfuñando y maldiciendo a Clyde ¿Por qué nunca se encontraba cuando le necesitaba? vaya mejor amigo

—Si ¡Te veo luego!—esa voz la reconoció inmediatamente, miro al chico salir de una casa ajena a la suya

**POV. CRAIG**

—Hablando del rey de roma—susurre

— ¡Hola Craig!—me saludo una vez que me vio, acercándose alegremente, ¿Realmente él era mi mejor amigo?

— ¿Qué quieres gordo?—le pregunte fríamente, el frunció el ceño…raro ¿No debería estar llorando?

—Jodete Craig, yo que vengo para ayudarte…y me tratas peor que aun perro—dijo lagrimeando…si eso era muy de él.

— ¿Cómo mierdas me ayudas, si acabas de llegar? Además, estamos en la puta calle—él sonríe nervioso

— ¿Quién vive en esa casa?—le pregunte y como soy yo él debe de contestarme

—K-Kevin—me dijo sonrojado y nervioso

— ¿Stonley?—el asiente… ¿Por qué eso me molesta?

— ¿Qué hacías con él?— ¿Acaso soné molesto?

—Muchas preguntas ¿No lo crees?—mierda él tiene razón ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Veo como se acerca más a mí

—Craig, estamos aquí por ti…no por mí—dice mientras me sujeta por los hombros…él tiene razón…esperen

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas? Si estamos aquí es porque nos encontramos casualmente… ¿Qué tramas Donovan?— el carraspeo nervioso

— ¿Vamos al parque?—me pregunto nervioso, yo solo arque una ceja.

— ¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que eres Gay?—Sus mejillas se adornaron de un rojo intenso, yo abrí los ojos sorprendido…le tome de la mano y lo arrastre hacia el parque

**FIN POV. CRAIG**

**….En la mañana siguiente…Sábado…**

Eran las 6:30 A.M y cierto azabache no pudo dormir…se encontraba mirando el techo y repasando la información dada por Clyde.

¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este pueblo? Es cierto que este nunca fue normal…pero que todos los que él conoce sean gais ¡Eso es rebasar los límites! Eso era una maldita broma de mal gusto, era como si una chica estúpida estuviera escribiendo de su vida… ¡Eso es lo más ridículo! ¿Cómo él se permitió pensar en un disparate así? Para eso estaba el Team Stan.

Con ese pensamiento se quedó completamente dormido.

Tweek por su parte estaba acostado en su cama con una barricada hecha de almohadas ¿De dónde saco tantas? Pues digamos que cuando sus padres se enteren estará castigado.

Las horas avanzaban y sin dar aviso dieron las 3:20 P.M, que fue a la hora en la que Craig se levantó.

**POV. CRAIG **

— ¡Mierda! Entro en diez minutos—

— ¿Adónde vas?—me pregunto la chismosa de mi hermana

— No te importa enana—

— Me saludas a Tweek—Me dice la muy perra sonriendo arrogante ¿Cómo lo supo? Tal vez porque no he parado de visitarle desde que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué tú y Clyde estaban muy juntos ayer?—esa pregunta me tomo completamente por sorpresa, solo que no lo demostré.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—No te hagas el idiota, ayer les vi muy juntos en el parque…hasta tome fotos—me las mostro, carajo ¿Por qué nunca toman mi perfil bueno?

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio?—intento negociar…incrédula

—No te daré nada, vete a chantajear a otra persona—

—Está bien ¿Crees que a Tweek le interese?—

—Ni te atrevas— le ordene…ella solo sonrió

— ¿Qué me das por mi silencio?—repitió

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Dicen que va a venir una feria al pueblo—

—Si ¿A qué viene eso?—

— Quiero que me lleves—

—Ni de chiste—Ella mostro de nuevo las fotos…suspire derrotado

—Tu ganas…te llevare— Vi como salía dando brinquitos ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a esa niña?

—Quemare y borrare todo rastro de estas fotos, solo cuando me lleves—me aviso, asentí, eso era mejor que nada…Maldita enana, se me hace tarde por su culpa.

**FIN POV. CRAIG **

Tweek se encontraba en la cafetería, para ser más específica se encontraba en las bodegas metiendo la mercancía del establecimiento, hacia un rato que se encontraba nervioso, Craig llegaría en cualquier momento y lo último que él quería era toparse con el...ya que desde "La confesión" de su amigo se sentía un poco extraño ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan aprisa? Oh no, posiblemente era un infarto.

— Tweek—

— ¡Gha!— El rubio corrió en círculos tirando de su cabello, mientras su padre solo lo observaba.

—Ya se le pasara—Hablo mientras cerraba la puerta y se alejaba del lugar.

Craig llego un minuto tarde.

—Espero que no se repita— le dijo serio Richard a lo cual Craig giro los ojos, las horas pasaron y las veces en las que vio a Tweek fueron muy escasas ¿Acaso huía de él?

— ¡Craig! Necesito hablar contigo— hablo cierto pelinegro entrando a las instalaciones demasiado cansado, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, el aludido le miro extrañado.

—Yo necesito hablar con Tweek—anuncio un rubio con boina, en el mismo estado que el oji-rojo. Ambos recién llegados se miraron desafiantes

—Te lo prohíbo Damien—trato de amenazar el rubio.

—Tú no me prohíbes nada francesito—El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Tú no ganaras—Sentencio decidido el británico.

— ¿Qué jodidos quieres Damien?—Pregunto malhumorado el del chungo peruano.

—Los necesitamos a los dos afuera—

—Estamos en servicio—Sentencio el moreno

—Pueden salir…pero se los descontare—Salió Richard con Tweek a un lado, los cuatro salieron ante la mirada curiosa de muchos.

— Necesito que Tweek me ayud…— Un chico rubio paso rápidamente empujando ligeramente a Phillip quien termino besando a Tweek, ambos rubios quedaron en shock y los pelinegros asesinaron con la mirada a los rubios contrarios y sobre el rubio que provoco eso…solo digamos que Kenny tendrá que ir a terapia una vez que vuelva a resucitar.

—Yo, yo Re-realmente lo siento—se disculpó el británico tocándose la "Zona afectada"

—Ngh—El paranoico seguía en su shock.

— ¿Para qué carajos venias francesito?—pregunto mal humorado el del chungo peruano.

— ¡No le hables así!—le defendió el Anticristo

—También tú—le mostro el dedo medio a ambos chicos

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea—susurro el rubio a lo que el oji-rojo fue el único que le escucho

—Fuiste tú quien lo inicio—le susurro por igual el chico

—Eso no es cierto—le grito en un susurro (¿Se puede?)

—Repito ¿A qué carajos venían?—pregunto de nueva cuenta

—Por una apuesta—Hablo Damien tomando de la mano a Pip dispuesto a abandonar la escena

—Espera—les detuvo

— Me estás diciendo que vinieron aquí, hicieron que nos descuenten una parte del sueldo, provocaron un beso…únicamente; por una apuesta—Recalco todo con un tic en el ojo.

—Exacto—Hablo con cierto orgullo el Paliducho, Phillip por su parte temió la ira del Tucker…posiblemente ni Damien pueda con él en estas circunstancias ¿Por qué no llevo un balón para defenderse?

— ¡Serás cabron!—se alteró Craig…el indiferente chico se había alterado ¡Corran por sus vidas!...bueno Corran cuando no tengan al anticristo de su lado…si lo llegas a tener, entonces solo te desvaneces.

**POV. CRAIG**

— Ese maldito hijo de puta ¡Maldito hijo de puta!—Grito al ver como ambos chicos se desvanecen. Varios que transitaban la zona me miran con cierto temor, solo les muestro mi dedo medio lo que provoca que pasen corriendo.

— ¡Gha, dios no!—Grito Tweek una vez que volvió en si…lo que faltaba

—Calma Tweek—intente, solo que no funciono, corrió en círculos para salir disparado sin rumbo alguno chocando con un aparecido Clyde.

— ¡Me dolió!—chillo el castaño. Tan marica.

— ¡N-no me mates!—Grito Tweek cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

— ¿Por qué he de matarte?—pregunto inocentemente. Tan estúpido.

—Ten más cuidado Tweek—apareció de la nada Token ayudando al rubio a levantarse

— ¡Cielos Clyde! ¿Te encuentras bien?—esta vez fue Kevin quien ayudo a Clyde a levantarse ¿Era yo o parecía a ver tención?

— Gra-gracias Token/Kevin—agradecieron ambos al unísono. Vi como Token fulminaba con la mirada al asiático y este le sonreía tontamente a Clyde quien parecía tan ajeno a todo esto ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

—Tweek por favor, perdóname—dije, todos me miraron confundidos, Clyde intento hablar pero le calle ¿Cómo? Con un beso.

**FIN POV. CRAIG **

Todos miraron consternados la escena, Tweek por su parte salió corriendo sin rumbo, aunque nadie lo haya notado. Kevin apretó los puños

—aléjate de el—Perdió la calma Token separando bruscamente a ambos chicos

— ¿Q-que fue eso?—Pregunto completamente desorientado el pobre de Clyde.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Craig?—pregunto Token con enfado en su voz, algo no muy común en el.

— ¿Por qué lo crees idiota?—contesto de igual manera el del chungo, Token le miro con furia, miro a Clyde y después se fue sin decir nada…Kevin le siguió al poco rato, hasta él sabía que había perdido la batalla.

Clyde no perdió tiempo para echarse a llorar, no importaba que estuviera en un lugar público, no importaba que estuviera enfrente de la cafetería…total, a él no le importaba eso.

— ¿Po-porque?—le pregunto en un sollozo, el azabache le miro

—Ni yo mismo lo sé—respondió en un susurro, eso era completamente verdad, había muchas maneras, pero ¿Por qué eligió el beso?

—Sa-sabía que no debí contarte nada—

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—

— Porque eres mi mejor amigo—le respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—

—No lo creas más—El castaño le miro sorprendido

—Hecho—Susurro desganado, Craig sintió como le desgarraban algo por dentro.

Cuando quiso volver al establecimiento se encontró con Richard Tweak mirándole desaprobatoriamente, lo cual le hizo sentirse peor.

**POV. TWEEK**

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué Salí corriendo? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?

Llego a mi habitación donde los gnomos se encuentran

— ¡La-Largo de aquí!—grito a lo cual ellos corren despavoridos ¿Así de fácil era?

Me coloco en una esquina, sujetando mi cabeza y poniéndome en posición fetal…necesito mi lugar feliz.

Yo, yo no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, Yo, yo no sé por qué Salí huyendo…n-no sé nada.

Solo sé que no he dejado de pensar en Craig desde la noche anterior, no. Mentira; no he dejado de pensar en Craig desde hacía un tiempo. To-todo en el me gu-gusta ¿¡Pe-pero que estoy diciendo!? ¿¡Pensar eso de un chico es mucha presión!?

—TOC TOC—

— ¡Gha!—

**FIN POV. TWEEK **

Craig se encontraba corriendo, las palabras del señor Tweak le habían motivado y vaya que le haría caso a ese viejo loco.

**_Flash back _**

—Realmente me decepcionas Craig—

—Si bueno, no es el único— Richard se le acerco

—La amistad es como el café—Craig giro los ojos…ahí iba de nuevo.

—Entre mejor se cuida…mayor es su calidad. Puede llegar a ser muy difícil al principio, pero todo el esfuerzo vale la pena—le explico sonriendo ¿Pero qué significaba?

—Lo mismo pasa con el amor…este puede llegar a ser simple o no, eso depende de lo que agregues—y seguía con su trabalenguas ¿Alguien le entiende? Porque el definitivamente no

—Creo que entiendo—o tal vez sí. El morocho hablo con aire pensativo, ese señor hacia trabajar el doble a su cerebro ¿También podía cobrar eso?

—Toma—le entrego las llaves de su casa, Craig miro confundido las llaves.

—Tweek posiblemente esté en la casa—le explico.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo su aprobación?—el mayor le sonrió.

—Siempre y cuando Tweek te acepte—acto seguido Craig pego la carrera.

**_End flash back_**

Ahora se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, indeciso si entrar o no ¿¡Pero que carajos!? ¡Claro que iba a entrar! Dentro de diez minutos o más… Cuando al fin entro, subió las escaleras—TOC TOC— toco la puerta escuchando un sonoro…

— ¡Gha!— que interpreto por un si…gran error. Al instante de entrar, Tweek comenzó a temblar

—Tweek necesito hablar contigo—le pidió amablemente. Algo que no haría con otra persona…o eso cree él.

—Yo, yo n-no—

—Por favor Tweek—

—N-no—De un movimiento, Craig aprisiono al rubio en la pared aprisionando todo su cuerpo y sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas para evitar cualquier tipo de huida marca Tweek.

—Necesito hablar contigo—le pidió nuevamente, su voz nasal ya no sonaba tan monótona, algo que realmente sorprendió al cafenoimano.

—Me la-lastimas—

—Tú a mí más—El rubio le miro sin comprender, pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

— ¿Po-por qué lo-lo dices?—el moreno cedió en su agarre, pero aun así no cedió en aprisionarlo, él sabía perfectamente que el rubio tenía más fuerza que el…y mayor velocidad.

— ¿Tú que piensas?—Tweek se recargo en el pecho ajeno, Craig aspiro el dulce aroma del café, no pudo evitar abrazarlo

—Yo-yo ngh no sé nada, Craig—

—No hace falta saberlo, con sentirlo es suficiente—el rubio se separó del abrazo y le miró fijamente

— Entonces ngh ¿Po-por qué lo be-besaste?—al más alto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

— ¿Lo amas?—esa era la pregunta clave ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Le amaba o solo era amistad? ¿Por qué siempre que estaba cerca de Clyde le daban ganas de ahorcarlo? Pero cuando no estaba junto a él lo extrañaba ¿Hay alguna razón lógica para ese sentimiento tan confuso?

—Sí —El rubio se sintió mal al instante

—Pero no como a ti—

—Te estoy diciendo Tweek que a Clyde le amo como a un hermano—porque le quería de esa forma ¿Cierto? posiblemente sentía algo por Clyde, pero no estaba completamente seguro, tal vez y lo estaba confundiendo con su ya marcada amistad…lo único de lo que él realmente estaba seguro en esos momentos, es que amaba a Tweek, le amaba y no dejaría que una confusión tonta le apartara de él.

—Y a ti te amo más que a un amigo, deseo ser algo más íntimo para ti, Tweek… simplemente te amo—El rubio se sonrojo.

-Si llegue a besar a Clyde, solo fue para ayudarlo…Aunque realmente; creo que arruine su existencia—lo dijo decaído, Clyde siempre le había ayudado y cuando el al fin pudo hacer algo…simplemente lo arruino, arruino un probable romance y lo peor de todo…arruino su amistad con él.

Tweek le sujeto de la mano; ahora era su turno.

—Cra-craig, yo-yo también Te amo—el azabache le miro sorprendido, para después sonreír

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?—El rubio asintió tímidamente y ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente…solo que un aplauso los hizo separar abruptamente

— ¿Qué dijimos sobre dejar la puerta abierta?—Pregunto serio Richard, mientras la sr. Tweak contenía el llanto de la emoción

—N-no volverá a o-ocurrir—con eso los padre cerraron la puerta y Tweek no perdió el tiempo para besar a Craig quien al principio se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponder.

**_…..en otro lado muy misterioso…._**

— ¿Has entendido?—pregunto una voz gutural

—S-si—Respondió una voz nerviosa, ambas personas Desconocidas se encontraban en un callejón oscuro, pero entre ambas sombras se podía apreciar que una era más alta que la otra…

—Bien, porque no quiero que lo arruines—

—No lo ha-hare Damien—

— ¡Shh! ¡No ves que no quiero que nadie se entere!—

—Lo siento—

—Si como sea, Solo no lo arruines Butters… ¡Carajo!—

* * *

**_Capitulo finalizado /08/2014_**

**_Primero que nada…pido una disculpas si este capítulo no les gusto (Especialmente en la parte de Tweek)_**

**_Pero en mi defensa ese rubio se me hace muy difícil…muy muy difícil_**

**_Y segundo agradezco a todos los que lo leen y dejan Reviews _**

**_¡Muchas Gracias!_**


	5. El plan

**Holassss**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo….espero y sea de su agrado**

**South park no me pertenece, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**_El Plan…._**

— Amorcito ¿Quieres unas galletitas?—

— ¿¡Por quien me estas tomando!?—grito molesto un pelinegro de ojos rojos y mas pálido que un papel

— ¿Eso es un No?—

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso!—

— ¿Estas de mal humor Damy?—

—Con una mierda ¿¡Cuantas veces debo decir que no me llames así!?—

— ¿Eso es un sí?—Pregunto el diablo y en ese instante la sala estallo—Creo que si—susurro para sí mismo

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Dam Dam?—El joven anticristo le miro girando su cabeza como el exorcista. Algo que verdaderamente intimido al ángel caído

—Por favor Damien…no intimides al tu padre—hablo un pelinegro con lentes, entrando a esa lúgubre mansión, contraste con lo de adentro.

—Oh, Chris…llegaste temprano—saludo muy "Masculinamente" el rojo, Damien giro los ojos y se fue a sentar a la sala que gracias al infierno los muebles eran anti-inflamables

— Y bien ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto el azabache

—Nada que te importe, Chris—lo último lo dijo con burla

— ¡Damien!—regaño su padre

—No, déjalo…es importante que saque su frustración—le tranquilizo el cuatro oj-ejem- digo Chris

— Que bien que pienses eso—hablo el anticristo mientras de su palma se creaba una bola de fuego, el azabache trago duro.

—Damien, tienes prohibido asesinar a Chris—sentencio el príncipe de las tinieblas

—Pero si el ya está muerto—hablo inocentemente el oji-rojo

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero—el chico cedió ¿Por qué regreso a Kenny?

—Tengo un problema de…amor—les dijo sin más, dejando a ambos adultos en shock

—Y… ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Chris ya que el padre seguía en su asombro

—Él—corrigió avergonzado, ambos volvieron en su shock

— ¡Ha, lo sabia! Tan marica como tu padre ¡Hijo me enorgulleces!—Grito el rojo mientras atrapaba a su hijo en un abrazo de oso…o diablo

—Pero a mi no me dan por culo—hablo con dificultad

— ¿Dijiste algo?—pregunto Satán, pues no había escuchado

—No dije nada—dijo al tiempo que se soltaba de su muy masculino padre

—Y… ¿Algún consejo?—pregunto mirando a ambos

—Pues veras Damien, es muy importante que le digas lo que sientes—le explico Chris, el chico solo bufo

—Eso es importante hijo…pero también debes asegurarte de que el también sienta lo mismo. Recuerda que solo puedes comunicarte con las personas Telepáticamente y puedes ver sus recuerdos más recientes. Pero si llegas a hacer eso probablemente el pequeño se enoje y no quiera volver a hablarte—Damien le miro aburrido.

—Aja ¿Algo más que debas decirme que ya sepa?—pregunto sarcástico

—No solo eso—Al parecer el príncipe no entendía el sarcasmo

—Iré a la tierra—aviso mientras se desvanecía, escuchando un "No llegues muy noche" departe de su "Padrastro" ¿Raro? Para nada.

**POV. DAMIEN **

¿Por qué yo tengo que tener un padre tan marica? Es decir, Butters tiene uno. Pero vamos ¡El mío exagera! ¿Qué no regrese noche? ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? ¿¡Si sabe que en el infierno no hay día ni noche!? Eso está mal… ¿Por qué regreso con él? ¿Qué no había dicho que no quería nada con nadie? Aparte de marica…bipolar.

Tal vez deba ir a platicar con Kenny ¿Pero dónde estará?

— Mierda…maldito Damián ¿Te gusta joderme?—genial, entro en el momento más indicado

—No en el sentido que tu esperas—le contesto en sus pensamientos—carajo ¿No puedo tener privacidad?—piensa molesto

— Créeme lo menos que quiero es meterme en tu mente…siempre termino perturbado—lo digo en un tono bajo, ese chico tiene problemas muy grandes.

— ¿Mysterion?—escucho a la distancia, Y después lo escucho hablar como si alguien más lo escuchara. Básicamente como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora—Anticristo—le corrijo —Carajo ¡Ya vete!—me grita molesto, lo dejo mientras me rió. El idiota no solo me lo dijo mentalmente, sino que lo grito; pobre diablo.

Pero en fin, sería mejor ayudarlo, después de todo yo le metí en ese embrollo…No él puede solo

**FIN DAMIÁN POV.**

Un rubio británico caminaba por las frías calles de south park, caminaba tal y como lo hace un soldado, repitiendo los intervalos del 1-2-3 mientras avanzaba, pues tenía una misión…según él.

A lo lejos distinguió a su gran amigo Leopold; quien parecía enojado ¡Auch! ¡Qué golpe! Realmente su amigo daba miedo enojado y ese tonto ladrón no se salvo.

**POV. PIP **

—Soy un idiota—lo escuche susurrar

—Sí que lo eres—le respondí, no sabía porque pero ese ladrón se me hacia bajamente familiar— ¿Por qué no te quitas ese ridículo traje?—tal vez fui un poco grosero, el se volteo con el ceño fruncido lo cual me hizo retroceder un poco. Tal vez quiera asaltarme, Rayos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—le pregunte, el inmediatamente me miro como si fuera una ofensa no saberlo ¿Acaso lo es?

—Soy Mysterion—me hablo un poco molesto, creo que he escuchado de él, pero ¿Dónde?

—Entonces, ¿Me podías decir porque mi amigo te golpeo de esa forma? ¿Qué hiciste para que se molestara?—le pregunte curioso. Solo en una ocasión he visto molesto a Butters, aunque me han dicho que esa no era la primera vez.

—Nada que te importe—me hablo tajante.

—Está bien. Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte—me disculpe enseguida, lo menos que quería es que ese ladrón me quisiera hacer algo. El suspiro frustrado

—Tu ganas, digamos que dije un comentario que no le gusto— me hablo con esa voz tan profunda que me erizaba la piel

— ¿Te gusta?—le pregunte por reflejo, enseguida me cubrí la boca avergonzado, el asintió lo cual me hizo contener el aliento. Butters tiene realmente una suerte en el amor ¿O es mala? Ni idea.

—Pues lamento informarte que es imposible que él se fije en ti—le tenía que decir eso, no quería que mi amigo sea acosado por ese extraño ladrón, el arqueo una ceja

—Explícate niño—me exigió, yo me cruce de brazos

—Primero que nada, soy prácticamente de tu edad—

—Yo soy más alto—subrayo ese pequeño e insignificante detalle

—Y segundo, Butters ya está enamorado de otro—

— ¿De quién?—se apresuro a preguntar ¿Tan desesperado esta?

—Lamento no poder decirte esa información. Ya sabes, código de amistad…y porque tal vez le hagas algo—susurre lo ultimo

—Espera ¿dijiste otro? ¿Eso quiere decir que es un chico?—Me tense. Caramba

—N-no—intente objetar pero el simplemente volteo a otro lado

— ¿Acaso eres tú?— ¡Rayos y centellas!

— ¿Q-que? N-no—retrocedí asustado

—Entonces dime Pip—

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunte extrañado

—Yo lo sé todo—Respondió creídamente

—No todo, no sabes quién es el interés amoroso de Butters—Tal vez debí callar, el chasqueo la lengua molesto

—Pero tú me lo dirás—

—Yo que tu no estaría tan convencido—

— ¿Realmente lo piensas?—

—Yo creo que debo irme—

—No tan rápido francesito— ¡Rayos! Perdóname asaltante, saco una pequeña pelota y se la arrojo dándole de lleno en la cara….creo que lo mate

— ¡Carajo! ¿Hoy es el día internacional de golpearme? ¿O qué?—creo que mejor corro.

**FIN POV. PIP**

Damián se encontraba viendo la discusión entre Butters y el inmortal

— ¡Auch, que golpe! Ese chiquillo sí que tiene fuerza—hablo burlón, observo la huida del rubio inocentón y desapareció del lugar. Reapareciendo en un callejón

— ¡Bradley! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Bradley!—escucho como el pequeño se acercaba

— ¡Bra…— no le dio tiempo y le jalo hacia la oscuridad, el rubio se espanto y como reflejo comenzó a patalear

—Tranquilo soy Damián—le anuncio y el pequeño dejo de forcejear, así que el pálido le soltó

— ¿Da-Damián? ¿Qué pasa?—

—Por ahora nada—el anticristo miro los ojos del inocente chico, perdiéndose un poco en ellos ¿Cómo alguien podía dar esa ternura a esa edad tan grande?

— ¿Damián?—eso le trajo de vuelta

—Mira enano, necesito un favor—hablo tajante, lo que provoco que el pequeño frunciera el ceño

—N-no soy tan en-enano, soy más alto que Phillip—

— Tal vez por unos centímetros—se burlo

—Pero soy más alto—hablo sonriendo

—Sí, si ¿Me ayudaras?—

—Por supuesto…pero primero ayúdame a encontrar a Bradley—el anticristo le miro fijamente

— ¿Qué?—

— Que me ayudes con Bradley—volvió a repetir el Stotch

— ¿Por qué?—volvió a preguntar el azabache con el ceño fruncido

—Porque tu amigo le hizo huir, y tú impediste que le siguiera—hablo molesto

—Está bien—hablo resignado— ¿Te gusta ese niño?—le pregunto curiosos. Después de todo, quizás si le vaya a ayudar a Kenny

— ¿Eh?—pregunto completamente confundido

— ¿Te gusta el o Kenny?—el rubio se ruborizo

—N-no me lo menciones—el ojí-rojo rio, provocando que el rubio se cruzara de brazos

—Bien, me tranquilizo—Butters sonrió

—Hagamos esto, yo te digo mi plan…y después vamos por el marica ese—Butters volvió a fruncir el ceño

— ¿Y porque no al revés?—

— Ese aciram le rop somav séupsed…—

—No—le corto el rubio temblando de miedo, pues su voz había salido de ultratumba—Y-yo me re-refiero a que porque no vamos primero por Bradley—

—Porque posiblemente no te guste mi plan y salgas corriendo—le anuncio tranquilo

— ¿Es algo malo?—pregunto mientras frotaba sus manos

—Probablemente—

— Oh, salchichas—

— ¿Me ayudaras?—

—Ya te he dicho que si—le respondió decidido

— ¿Aun con sus consecuencias?—el rubio asintió

—Me sorprendes—Le halago a su modo

—N-no sabía que po-podias hablar al revés—

—Soy el Anticristo, tengo que saber hablar de diferentes maneras—

—E-so debe ser muy difícil—

—Lo era al principio—

* * *

— ¡Suéltame!—

— ¡No, primero dime!—

—Ya dije que no hablare ¡Ayuda, me quieren asaltar!—

— ¡Ya dije que no soy ningún ladrón!—

—Pues con ese absurdo traje lo pareces—hablo con dificultad, pues trataba de zafarse del agarre del supuesto Héroe

—Vamos Pip, dime—el rubio ingles se liberó, pero tropezó y como reflejo sujeto de la capa al héroe, provocando que ambos cayeran, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora

—Ejem—ambos rubio miraron el lugar donde se originó el ruido, quedando completamente petrificados del miedo

— ¿Cuánto más planean estar de exhibicionistas?—ambos se miraron confundidos, siendo Pip quien se sonrojo por la cercanía y el héroe fue quien se apartó abrupto

—E-esto es un mal entendido— hablo Mysterion nervioso, pues tanto Damián como el lindo e inocente Butters le miraban como si quisieran asesinarlo

—Es cierto. Y-yo me estaba cayendo y lo sujete—intervino el rubio antes de que se cometiera un asesinato asistido. Butters miro a ambos, provocando que Mysterion palideciera y que Pip se escondiera detrás de este. Su amigo sí que daba miedo enojado. Damián sonrió, ese pequeño era una caja de sorpresas

—He dicho que es un accidente ¿Por qué no me crees?—

— ¿Qué haces aquí Pip?—le ignoro, siendo el inglés quien ahora tenía la atención de ambos recién llegados

—Re-recuerdas que dijiste que no querías estar solo con Bradley y-y me pediste que viniera—El pequeño Stotch sonrió olvidando su repentino enojo.

—Ci-cielos Pip, t-te lo agradezco—

—No agradezcas, para eso estamos los amigos ¿No?—ambos rubios olvidaron la presencia de todos salvo la de ellos, algo que hizo enfurecer a ambos mayores.

—Supongo que tus servicios ya no serán requeridos—hablo el anticristo, el británico le miro curioso, pudiendo apreciar mejor a Bradley quien dormía plácidamente en su regazo, algo que verdaderamente le hizo arder la sangre.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?—le pregunto sin interés, pero viendo con el ceño fruncido al chico dormido

—Nada, solo lo deje dormido—anuncio sin darle mucha importancia

— ¿No te cansas de cargarlo?—Le pregunto el héroe medio burlón

—No, ni siquiera pesa…es demasiado liviano— dijo al tiempo que hacia pesas con él.

—Butters ¿Te parece si entramos? Está haciendo algo de frio—

—Por supuesto. Perdón por la molestia—se disculpó Butters mientras recibía a un Bradley inconsciente

—Tu tranquilo. Solo no olvides lo acordado—le susurro lo último el azabache, el chico solo asintió y enseguida los dos rubios y el inconsciente entraron a la casa, dejando fuera a ambos mayores.

— ¿Qué planeas Damián?—le pregunto el rubio

—Por ahora nada. Tal vez para mañana—le anuncio mientras se evaporaba. El héroe se fue del lugar segundos después.

Butters acomodo a Bradley en la habitación de adjunto, mientras Pip se encontraba en la habitación del rubio, acomodando el lugar donde dormiría.

—Oye Pip, ¿Po-podriamos salir mañana?—le pregunto Butters nada más entro, haciendo sonrojar al británico

—Por supuesto—hablo con la voz ligeramente nerviosa

—También ira Damián ¿No hay problema con eso?—

—No—hablo decaído

— ¿Te ocurre algo Pip?—le pregunto preocupado por el cambio de ánimo de su amigo

—No es nada, es solo que pensé que saldríamos solo nosotros—ahora fue el turno de Butters en sonrojarse. Que rápidamente comenzó a frotarse los nudillos

—Prometo que saldremos después…si aun estas disponible—susurro lo ultimo

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—para su mala suerte el británico tenía buen oído

El rubio cambio de tema y el británico no volvió a preguntar.

**Al día siguiente….Sábado **

Pip se encontraba caminando por las calles solo, se supone que saldría con Butters, pero este término cancelándolo y ahora se dirigía al parque que había sido el punto de reunión para Damián y solo para informarle que Butters no iba a poder ir. Siendo sinceros el rubio con boina no quería ir a avisarle, pero como el buen amigo que es. Le tuvo que hacer ese pequeño favor a Butters y también para que el azabache no estuviera esperando y después los incineraran solo por haberlo dejado plantado, pero su interrogante era ¿Por qué Damián quiso salir también con Butters? Si llegaba a pensar mucho en eso, terminaba por molestarle, y es que Butters sabe que a él le gusta Damián desde el 6to grado, o sea desde que volvió, porque Phillip cuando tenía 10 años se tuvo que ir del pueblo ya que su padre adoptivo le requería con urgencia haya en Inglaterra. Pero por supuesto que jamás perdió contacto con Butters y es por eso que le considera su mejor amigo…y cuando volvió por fortuna ya nadie le volvió a molestar, solo Cartman, pero ¿Él a quien no molesta?

—Llegas tarde—eso le saco de sus pensamientos, mirando a su alrededor, pudiendo notar que ya había llegado

—Este…Butters no pudo venir—le aviso con un ligero temblor en sus palabras, el oji-rojo sonrió

—Eso lo puedo notar—

—Yo solo vine para decirte eso—dio media vuelta listo para salir corriendo, si no hubiera sido porque el Anticristo le tomo con fuerza

— ¿Dónde vas Phillip?—el chico paso saliva

—Ya-ya me voy—

— ¿Y me dejaras aquí solo?—

—Eh, bueno yo…este—

— ¿Por qué no vamos solo nosotros?—el rubio se sonrojo de sobremanera— ¿Qué me dices?—le volvió a preguntar con la sonrisa más atrayente que el anticristo pueda mostrar, el chico asintió, para después mirar el suelo avergonzado ¿Por qué él tiene que tener esos sentimientos? Es decir ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades de que el anticristo se fijara en él?

Sin más que decir ambos caminaron sin rumbo alguno, tal vez primero irían a comprar algunos helados o a jugar videojuegos o al cine, quien sabe. Son muchos lugares donde pueden ir a divertirse. O ¿Por qué no ir a todos los lugares ya antes mencionados?

**POV. PIP **

Debo admitir que este es un día muy especial, tal vez deba agradecerle después a Butters, aunque también debo admitir que esto solo me pone más nervioso, los pequeños roces que nos damos, creo que lo hace a propósito…o tal vez son alucinaciones mías, sea cual sea la razón mi piel se pone chinita

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?—eso hizo que ambos miráramos a los chicos recién llegados, uno era moreno y no tenía casi nada de pelo y el otro era de tez un poco más clara, uno poseían una playera morada con rayas blancas y el otro una playera azul con cuello blanco y tenían la misma altura que Damián, quien por cierto ya se encontraba asesinándolos con la mirada

— ¿Qué quieren maricas?—les pregunto mi azabache amigo con un tono tajante

—Yo y Bill vinimos a retarlos—eso sí que me confundió

— ¿En qué?—pregunto Damián curioso

—Sobre quién es más Gay—…..

—….—

— ¿Disculpa?—le pregunte una vez que pude y es que Nadie dice ese tipo de cosas tan así, ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza? Pero sobre todo ¿De dónde sacan que ambos somos gais? Ni siquiera yo soy Gay, es decir me gusta Damián, pero no he sentido esto por ningún otro hombre…en pocas palabras solo veo atractivo a Damián…y tal vez a Butters…pero ¿Quien no considera que Butters es la cosa más adorable que ha pisado este pueblo?...¿Saben qué? Creo que si soy Gay…pero me Salí del tema

—Váyanse a la mierda—respondió el oji-rojo mientras me sujetaba de la mano y salíamos de los Videojuegos, caminamos un rato hasta que yo me detuve

— ¿Sucede algo?—me pregunto mirándome fijamente, algo que me hizo sentir extraño

—Solo estoy pensando lo que dijeron Bill y Fosse—el suspiro frustrado

—No pienses en eso, esos chicos están muy pendejos…de mas—Me trato de animar. Creo

—Es que—

—No digas nada, te puedo apostar que nosotros no somos tan gais—Me sonroje ¿Eso qué quería decir?

—Espera no pienses mal—se apresuro a decirme con un ligero sonrojo—Es decir…bueno tu entiendes—le mire confundido

—Con una mierda—susurro mientras su sonrojo se hacía más evidente, yo solo sonreí, realmente se veía adorable

—Mira hagamos esto, si tu encuentras a alguien más Gay que tu, Yo te cumpliré un deseo y si resulta al revés…tu me cumplirás un deseo—me sonrió de una forma que no pude descifrar

— ¿Y como yo descubriré eso?—le pregunte confundido, el ensancho mas su sonrisa

—Tus conocidos, amigos…pero no cuenta el señor Garrison ni Big Gay All y mucho menos el señor esclavo—sentencio ¿Quiénes eran esos? Oh ya recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo sabré que no harás trampa?—le pregunte desconfiado

— ¿Por quién me tomas?—me pregunto indignado

—Lo siento, es que tal vez no pueda cumplirte tu deseo—

—Tranquilo, lo que yo quiero esta al alcance de tus delicadas manos—me dijo mientras me las sostenía—Empecemos el juego—acto seguido salió corriendo.

— ¡No te dejare ganar!—le grite mientras también corría ¿Cómo me deje atrapar?

**FIN POV. PIP**

Ambos chicos distinguieron a lo lejos a Craig quien parecía apurado, la buena noticia era amigo de Damián. La mala, solo un conocido para Pip, pero este tenía la esperanza que Tweek se encontrara en la cafetería 

— ¡Craig! Necesito hablar contigo— hablo el pelinegro entrando a las instalaciones demasiado cansado, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, el aludido le miro extrañado.

—Yo necesito hablar con Tweek—anuncio el rubio con boina, en el mismo estado que el oji-rojo. Ambos recién llegados se miraron desafiantes

—Te lo prohíbo Damián—trato de amenazar el rubio.

—Tú no me prohíbes nada francesito—El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Tú no ganaras—Sentencio decidido el británico.

— ¿Qué jodidos quieres Damián?—Pregunto malhumorado el del chungo peruano.

—Los necesitamos a los dos afuera—

—Estamos en servicio—Sentencio el moreno

—Pueden salir…pero se los descontare—Salió Richard con Tweek a un lado, los cuatro salieron ante la mirada curiosa de muchos.

— Necesito que Tweek me ayud…— Un chico rubio paso rápidamente empujando ligeramente a Phillip quien termino besando a Tweek, ambos rubios quedaron en shock y los pelinegros asesinaron con la mirada a los rubios contrarios y sobre el rubio que provoco eso…solo digamos que Kenny tendrá que ir a terapia una vez que vuelva a resucitar.

—Yo, yo Re-realmente lo siento—se disculpó el británico tocándose la "Zona afectada"

—Ngh—El paranoico seguía en su shock.

— ¿Para qué carajos venias francesito?—pregunto mal humorado el del chungo peruano.

— ¡No le hables así!—le defendió el Anticristo

—También tú—le mostro el dedo medio a ambos chicos

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea—susurro el rubio a lo que el oji-rojo fue el único que le escucho

—Fuiste tú quien lo inicio—le susurro por igual el chico

—Eso no es cierto—le grito en un susurro (¿Se puede?)

—Repito ¿A qué carajos venían?—pregunto de nueva cuenta

—Por una apuesta—Hablo Damián tomando de la mano a Pip dispuesto a abandonar la escena

—Espera—les detuvo

— Me estás diciendo que vinieron aquí, hicieron que nos descuenten una parte del sueldo, provocaron un beso…únicamente; por una apuesta—Recalco todo con un tic en el ojo.

—Exacto—Hablo con cierto orgullo el Paliducho, Phillip por su parte temió la ira del Tucker…posiblemente ni Damián pueda con él en estas circunstancias ¿Por qué no llevo un balón para defenderse? O es cierto lo perdió la noche anterior… ¡Bendito seas héroe!

— ¡Serás cabron!—se alteró Craig…el indiferente chico se había alterado ¡Corran por sus vidas!...bueno Corran cuando no tengan al anticristo de su lado…si lo llegas a tener, entonces solo te desvaneces.

Ambos estaban riendo, y es que muy pocos hacían enojar a él Tucker y salían vivos para contarlo

—Vaya beso que te llevaste—le anuncio el pelinegro con un poco de enfado en su voz, eso hizo sonrojar al pequeño de la vergüenza por supuesto.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que perdí la apuesta ¿Cuál es tu deseo?—el rubio miro confundido al azabache

— ¿Cuándo la perdiste?—

— Craig fue muy Gay al ponerse celoso de ti—el rubio no supo si eso fue un cumplido o una ofensa

—Entonces también perdí—ahora fue el anticristo quien se confundió

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—

— Porque termine besando a un chico— el anticristo rio

—Eso no quiere decir nada—

—Lo es si me llega a gustar—paro su risa, mirándole de una forma seria. Ahora fue el británico quien rio

— ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!—pronto comenzó a partirse de la risa, siendo Damián quien se le unió tiempo después.

Ambos se miraron

**POV. DAMIÁN **

Este chiquillo me quiere matar ¿O qué? ¿Qué no se da cuenta del impacto que provoca en mi? Eres un jodido francesito Phillip ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué me sonríe de esta forma? ¿Saben qué? ¡Al carajo con todo! ¡Al carajo con mi plan!...bueno no. En fin creo que le hare caso a Chris después de todo.

**FIN POV. DAMIAN **

Pip no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Porque ese era un sueño ¿Verdad? Y si no ¡Damián le estaba besando! ¡Besando les digo!, forcejeo unos instantes, pero se dejo de engañar, el había deseado eso desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora sea un sueño o no lo iba a disfrutar. Se separaron al poco tiempo por falta de aire

— ¿Damián?—pregunto en un susurro

— ¿Si?—

— ¿Q-que fue eso?—

—Un beso, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres otro?—el chico se sonrojo

—Y-yo me refiero a ¿Por qué?—

—Porque me gustas—El corazón del británico iba a mil por segundo—Déjame te explico. Llevo varios años enamorado de ti, solo que no lo supe hasta hace 1 mes. Y ahora es que me arme de valor para decirte…Todo gracias a tu amigo Butters, con quien mi plan no hubiera funcionado—el rubio quedo mudo

—Entonces ¿Butters mintió?—

—Solo en la parte en la que el también estaba invitado, si hacía que dijera otra mentira más larga seguro y me hubiera delatado. Así que Phillip Pirrup ¿Sientes algo por mi?—el aludido se pellizco varias veces

—Te puedo asegurar que esto es tan real como Santa Claus—el rubio no dijo nada y se abalanzo al rubio, volviéndose a besar…separándose nuevamente por falta de oxigeno ¡Bendito oxigeno! ¿¡Que haríamos sin ti!? Morir es lo más probable

— ¿Eso es un sí?— el chico asintió— Entonces ¿Estoy obligado a hacerte la pregunta, si ya se la respuesta?—el británico rio

—Solo si así lo quieres— el azabache le dio un beso corto, eso solo era porque recordó que su dulce rubio había sido besado por otro rubio ¿Resentido? No para nada

—Bien Pip ¿Serias tan gentil de ser mi dulce novio?—el rubio sonrió mientras unas traviesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, siendo Damián quien las extinguía

—S-si—volvieron a besarse pero esta vez desaparecieron en una nube de humo ¿Dónde habrán ido? Quien sabe…solo Jesús lo sabe— A mi no me metan—salió el aludido de quien sabe dónde. Solo una cosa es segura, definitivamente Pip le debía una muy grande a Butters

**Fin del Capítulo 07/09/14**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este Salvaje Fic. A mí en lo personal…la parte final fue muy cursi. (Necesito terapia)o.0**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews y a los que lo leen**

**¡Muchas gracias! **


	6. El comienzo de un problema

**_¡Holasssss!_**

**_¿Cómo están humanos y no humanos?_**

**_Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo y perdonen por la demora…Realmente lo siento._ :(**

* * *

**El comienzo de un problema**

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama. El fin de semana no se habrá hecho para mí…y no era para menos mi mejor amigo me había besado ¡Besado! Si lo preguntan, eso fue muy cruel de parte del azabache. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué no sabe que eso no se debe hacer? No, no lo sabe. Sino ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Ya hice esa pregunta? No recuerdo Y ahora me encuentro Indeciso si ir o no a la escuela. Vaya dilema ¿No?

— ¡Clyde, baja a comer!—me grita una voz femenina desde abajo. Y si lo preguntan. No, no es mi mama. Ella murió (u.u) se trata de mi hermana mayor

— ¡Ahora bajo!—le grito mientras me levanto con pesadez, enseguida me baño, cambio y bajo con mi hermana. Quien parece amable, pero no se engañen su mejor amiga es Shelly y su novio es Trent Boyett ¿Quién es más problemático que ellos dos juntos? Es un misterio como es que sobrevive.

Pero me he desviado, enseguida me siento en la mesa

— ¿Y papá?—pregunto

—Se fue temprano a la zapatería, dijo que posiblemente llegaba para la cena—me contesto mientras salía de la cocina, vestía con su camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco café y un pantalón de mezclilla, ella es muy parecida a mama, solo que ella usa lentes y su cabello es largo

— ¿Qué hay para el desayuno?—

—Lo de siempre—me contesto mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina

— ¿Tacos?—pregunte esperanzado

—No, eso no es lo de siempre. Hermanito, tienes que dejar de comer eso, estas subiendo de peso—…

— ¿¡Que!?—me altere ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

—Lo que oíste ¡Y no me grites que no estoy lejos!—Creo que se enojó…los minutos pasaron y mi aburrimiento comenzaba a matarme. Cuando ella salió con platos y una cazuela llena de verduras. Me apresure a ayudarle

— ¿Me quieres matar de hambre?—bromeé, ella solo sonrió

—Estas gordo—… ¿Es idea mía o tiene muy poco tacto? ¿Yo gordo? ¡Ja! No sabe la hermosura que tiene como hermano.

Ambos comimos en silencio…en demasiado silencio…no me gusta el silencio…

— ¿Cuándo te vas?—ella me mira

— ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?—pronto me atraganto con el bocado ¡Jesús! Ahora no, estoy ocupadoo.0 ¿Pero que fue eso?

—Tranquilo, solo era una broma—eso realmente me tranquiliza— ¿Por qué la pregunta?—

—Solo quería saber por cuánto tiempo te tendremos esta vez—ella agacha la mirada

—No lo sé, tal vez me vaya una semana antes de que reinicien las clases en la universidad. O después, no lo sé, eso lo tendré que hablar con Shelly—

—Oh, ¿Fue ella quien incendio la escuela?—ahora fue ella quien se estaba ahogando

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Por supuesto que no—

—Tu actitud me dice lo contrario—le dije burlón

—Piensa lo que quieras Gordo—me sonrió triunfal ¡Y dale con eso! ¡Que no soy gordo!

—Vamos dime. No se lo diré a nadie—le mire con los ojos de borrego a medio degollar

—No, y eso no funcionara conmigo— cedí

—Dímelo, no seas mala—ella suspiro frustrada

—Ya he dicho que no fue ella—

—No te creo—dije mientras hacia un puchero

—Tu ganas ¿Quieres saberlo? Te lo diré—en eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono ¡Maldita seas!

— ¡Noooo!—chille, pero como todo un macho por supuesto, ella corrió a contestar ¡Perra suerte!

— ¡Clyde! Una tal Nicole te habla—en seguida me congele, mi hermana me sonrió con picardía pero al ver mi expresión. Que asumo no debió ser una buena, ya que en su rostro mostro preocupación, aun así conteste el teléfono

—Diga—en ese preciso momento ella comenzó a hablar, dejándome más tieso que a una estatua y más pálido que Damián. Salí de mi shock cuando mi hermana me zarandeo un poco, entonces me percaté de que el teléfono hacia BeepBeep, muestra de que ya me había colgado, pero ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Qué te dijo?—su voz sonaba preocupada

—Que no me dijo—hable medio burlón, medio serio. Subí directo a mi habitación, si antes tenía dudas sobre si ir a la escuela, ahora ya estaba decidido. No me hará daño faltar una vez ¿Verdad?

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve acostado en mi cama. Pensando ¡Porque pienso! Hasta que los recuerdos de la plática con Craig me asaltaron ¡No!

**_Flash Back_**

Craig me galo hasta llegar al parque, aun con mis quejas de que jalaba muy fuerte

—Ya no seas tan marica—me dijo de una forma seria, pero él así habla. Así que no le di importancia, me sobe mi brazo. Mirando que ya habíamos llegado

—Eres un animal—

— ¿Y quién no?—me contesto tranquilo, mientras buscaba a su alrededor una piedra para sentarse. Se sentó en el suelo al ver que ninguna piedra era cómoda invitándome a sentar, lo cual hice sin rechistar— ¿Cuéntame desde cuándo?—eso me hizo sonrojar, bueno no me veía pero asumo que estaba rojo

— ¿Desde cuándo qué?—el suspiro frustrado

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el arroz con popote?—

— ¿Qué? ¿Se puede comer el arroz con popote? Vaya no lo sabía—el golpeo su frente

—No idiota—

—Pero si tu dijiste—eso me confundió ¿Se podía sí o no?

—Me refiero a que ¿Desde cuándo eres Gay?—Exclame un "Oh" muy largo, para después captar, poniéndome nervioso al instante

—Yo, desde. Bueno desde que tengo 13 años—abrió grande sus ojos

— ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Y porque nunca me dijiste!?—hay nanita, he alterado a Craig. Un consejo para todos. ¡Nunca alteren al rey de la indiferencia!

— ¿Y que pude haberte dicho? Hey Craig, me gustan los hombres—hable de forma irónica, el resoplo molesto

—No, pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Es mas ¿Planeabas decírmelo?—

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo que temía tu reacción—lo dije mirando una roca como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Él se quitó el chungo para pasar una mano por su cabello, respiro hondo

—Clyde ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras Gay?—enseguida me tense ¿Tenía que decirle la verdad?

—Eh…bueno…es que…veras. Yo comencé a sentir algo por ti—el volvió a asombrase, importándole un carajo el hecho de que yo lo estaba viendo

— ¿Qué tu qué?—me pregunto calmado

—Digo que mi primer amor fuiste tú—le dije en un susurro. Él se agarró el mentón pensativo

— ¿Quién te gusta ahora?—me pregunto, algo que realmente me sorprendió, pensé que me gritaría como loco y después me golpearía seguido de su típica señal y después me dejaría solo

—To-Token—su quijada cayó al suelo. Bueno no, pero imagínenlo

— ¿Te gusta Token?—volvió a sujetarse el cabello—Estas jodido—eso me animo mucho—Realmente jodido ¿Qué no ves que él tiene novia? ¡Desde cuarto grado!—agache la cabeza, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—No Clyde, tampoco te pongas así, ¿Y qué hacías con Kevin entonces?—

—Él era el único que sabía de mi orientación sexual, y me ayudaba para tratar de olvidarte—vi cómo se removió de su asiento incomodo

—Pero terminaste enamorándote de Token ¿Cómo paso eso?—

—Ni yo mismo lo sé—

—Carajo—susurro mientras se levantaba, le imite—Clyde, yo no sé cómo ayudarte en esto—hizo una pausa—Pero tienes buen gusto al haberte fijado en mi—bromeo, yo enseguida reí. Enseguida comenzamos a acercarnos. Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, yo ya no sentía nada por el ¿Cierto? Pero entonces ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo? La distancia entre nosotros comenzó a acortarse, hasta que el sonido de un Flash me trajo a la realidad, separándome abruptamente

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—le pregunte, el solo negó, sus mejillas parecían estar sonrojadas. Pero tal vez fue mi imaginación

—Me tengo que ir—anuncio mientras desaparecía del lugar

**_Fin Flash Back y End Clyde Pov. _**

Token se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, escuchando a su novia sobre un par de zapatos que le gustaron y que seguramente querrá que le compre. Aun no entendía cómo es que su tierna y amable novia cambio drásticamente, hacia unos años que dejo de serlo ¿Por qué no la terminaba entonces? Ese era un gran misterio.

**TOKEN POV. **

Deje de escuchar a Nicole y me concentre en el pupitre vacío que estaba a mi lado, y no era el único, Kyle también miraba el pupitre correspondiente a Stan y no es que me fijara en eso, sino que escuchábamos las burlas del gordo ya no tan gordo, dirigidas al bermejo, quien cada dos por tres le insultaba.

Suspire aburrido. Gran error Black

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te aburro?—pregunto Nicole indignada

— ¿Qué? No para nada—trate de sonar convincente

—Token Black si te estoy aburriendo solo dilo—

—Me estas aburriendo—mi mejilla dolió en ese instante. La vi pararse hecha una fiera y salir del aula, ante la mirada atónita de los chicos mientras las chicas me miraban de mala manera, ignore eso y enseguida vi entrar a Craig, mi sangre hirvió mientras la escena del beso me vino a la mente. Ese idiota ¿Cómo se atrevió? No sé porque me quejo, es decir, me gusta Clyde, pero aun no tengo el valor para terminar con Nicole, le temo al qué dirán, temo a hacerle daño a Nicole, es decir llevamos saliendo desde el cuarto grado. No sería justo para ella que yo la termine por un hombre ¿Sonaría justo si a ustedes les pasara eso?

— ¡Gha dios! ¡Está muerto!—eso me trajo a la realidad, mire hacia donde se produjo el sonido y vi a Kenny tirado en el suelo, cerca de la puerta

—Oh dios mataron a Kenny ¡Hijos de puta!—grito Kyle y enseguida se puso triste

—Falta Stan—hablo Damien—Sin él no es lo mismo—muchos le miraron

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—inquirió Pip ligeramente molesto ¿Estará celoso?

—Aunque te lo diga, lo olvidaras—anuncio mientras se recostaba en su asiento… Un momento

— ¡Damien, llegando temprano!—gritaron varios a coro

— ¡Gha! ¡El apocalipsis!—nuestro amigo paranoico salió corriendo siendo seguido por Craig, en cambio Pip rio y Damien tenía una venita en su cien

—Si amigo, es difícil de creer—hablo Christopher, jugando con los cabellos de su rubio amigo quien parecía estar a punto de golpearlo

—Mira quién habla—se burló Gregory, el castaño chasqueo la lengua y le galo el cabello, pronto ambos comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo, comenzando a hacer apuestas de quien ganaría. Aposte por Christopher…Segundo error Black.

Para nuestra sorpresa el profesor que nos tocaba a primera hora no llego, ni el segundo…así que ignorando eso fuimos al comedor, donde todos nos reunimos, no quería estar cerca de Kevin ni Craig. Pero ambos son mis amigos y supongo que algo así no impedirá que me lleve con ellos…aunque también podría equivocarme ¿Cierto?

— ¿Por qué creen que no vino Stan?—pregunto preocupado Butters, algo que hizo que Kyle le mirara raro…mucho

—Tal vez el hippie fue a salvar ballenas—hablo burlón el cu…digo Cartman

— ¡Cállate culón!—se alteró Kyle, algo que nos dejó a todos consternados, y es decir Kyle siempre fue así pero hoy se le notaba más furia

—Cálmate Judío ¿Es que tienes arena en la vagi…—el golpe que recibió fue de película ¡Rayos y yo sin cámara!

—Tranquilo pelirrojo. Sí que tienes fuerza—hablo Craig mirando al Ex-Gordo retorciéndose del dolor, ni siquiera Wendy se alteró, ella siguió platicando con las chicas ¿Dónde estaba Nicole? Tengo un mal presentimiento

—Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde está el marica?—pregunto Cartman tomando asiento. Sí que se reponía rápido

—Explícate Gordo—

— ¡Con un carajo! ¡Que no soy gordo! Soy de huesos anchos—todos reímos—me refiero a Clyde—El team Craig dejo de reír, instintivamente mire a Craig, quien se percató y me saco el dedo medio

—Tal vez se durmió. Ya saben lo flojo que es—dije y todos asintieron

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?—

— ¿Sobre qué?—le preguntamos a Damien

—Sobre el viaje—contesto tranquilo

—Yo no iré—Hablo Kevin y otros chicos que no sé por qué hacían ahí

—Si a lo mucho que me importa…¡Largo de aquí los que no irán!—eso nos sobresaltó a todos y pronto solo quedamos los miembros originales del Team Craig y Stan, por supuesto que también se quedó Butters, Pip, Gregory y Christopher…solo faltaba Kenny y Clyde

— ¿Por qué no te vas Gordo?—le pregunto ásperamente Kyle a Cartman

—Ni tu ni el marica ese me echan—Hablo confiado a pesar de la mirada de muerte que le dedicaron Kyle y Damien

— ¿Adónde planeas llevarnos?—hablo Pip con duda

—Ala "Ciudad Maravillosa"—

— ¿Dónde queda eso?— Ese sin duda fue… ¿Clyde?

—Ci-cielos Clyde ¿Po-porque llegaste a esta hora?— pregunto Butters frotándose los nudillos

—No planeaba venir…pero mi hermana da miedo enojada—Hablo al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a si mismo

— ¿Por qué no planeabas venir?—Ese fue Craig quien parecía, tratar de sonar indiferente

—Muchas preguntas ¿No lo creen? ¿Qué son reporteros?—se sentó al lado de Tweek quien pareció asustarse

— ¿Ya estamos todos o falta alguien más?—pregunto Clyde

—Faltan dos, pero se les avisara luego—Hablo Craig

**FIN TOKEN POV.**

Los chicos comenzaron a charlar "normalmente "aunque solo bromearon entre ellos, y molestaron a cierto pelirrojo de quien no diré nombre para guardar su identidad

Pronto el receso termino para fastidio de todos y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera habían hablado del viaje ¡Oh son muy brillantes!

Clyde fue el primero en llegar al salón que extrañamente tenía la puerta cerrada, le restó importancia y la abrió ¡BUM!

Todos pararon en seco, siendo Craig y Token los que socorrieron al castaño a quien le cayó una cubeta llena de ¿Ladrillos? ¿Pero qué mierda? Voltearon a ver a Cartman, quien parecía asombrado por eso, él no había sido o era un buen actor o ambas cosas

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?—Exclamo el Ex-Gordo enfurecido— ¿¡Como nunca se me ocurrió eso!? ¡Carajo! Hubiera sido una buena broma que jugar al judío marica—el golpe que recibió esta vez no fue de Kyle si no de Stan a quien todos miraron sorprendidos ¿Qué acaso sabían que llegar temprano iba hacer una pérdida de su tiempo? Mas sin embargo la mirada del recién llegado era distante y parecía como si hubiera llorado, Kyle se alegró y enseguida corrió a abrazarlo. Ignorando el hecho de que había un castaño moribundo en el suelo. Inclusive Token y Craig quienes habían socorrido al chico, parecían estar en una guerra de miradas

— ¡Clyde, por dios! ¿¡Que ocurrió!?—ese grito sobresalto a todos, Tanto Wendy como Bebe agarraron al herido y lo llevaron a la enfermería, no sin antes insultar a todos los chicos.

El Team Craig por su parte quedo inmóvil, mientras los demás entraban al salón, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar con la sangre del castaño

**TOKEN POV.**

Soy un completo estúpido ¿Cómo pude actuar de esa manera? Pero Craig también tuvo la culpa ¿Por qué no solo me ignoro? O ¿Por qué yo no le ignore? Es demasiado complicado pensar que a pesar de todo lo que dije anteriormente, no puedo perdonar a Craig, pero tampoco lo culpo. Después de todo soy yo quien no tiene el valor de terminar con Nicole, ni tampoco el valor para afrontar el "Que dirán de mi" y sobre todo no tengo los huevos para decirle a Clyde lo que siento por él, por temor a un posible rechazo y perder todos estos años de amistad de quien posiblemente vaya a ser la persona a la cual mas vaya a amar.

Nos encontramos a fuera de la enfermería, siendo Tweek el más preocupado…o eso prefiero.

Las chicas salen

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntamos Craig y yo al unisonó, ellas solo se miran preocupadas

—Vendrán los paramédicos por él, la herida fue grave y necesita ir al hospital…—

—Y más cuando lo ignoran mientras se desangra—le corto Bebe con evidente enojo, eso en definitiva me hizo sentir peor

— ¿Pero quién carajos pudo haber puesto esa maldita cubeta?—pregunto Craig con su típico tono de voz, ambas chicas se volvieron a ver

— ¡Gha! ¿¡Ustedes lo saben!?—ambos miramos al rubio paranoico y las chicas se tensaron…No puede ser

—S-si—hablo Wendy—

— ¿¡Quien lo hizo!?—esta vez perdí la calma, mientras la zarandeaba

—N-Nicole—pare en seco

— ¿Q-que has dicho?—me aparte

—Lo que escuchaste. Tu novia dijo que tú te traes algo con clyde y no sé que mas y que se las pagaría—hablo Bebe

—P-Pero eso no puede ser posible—estaba en negación ¿Ella no lo pudo haber hecho? ¿O sí?

—Por favor…realmente crees que lo estoy inventado. No seas patético Token—era idea mía o sonaba molesta pero ¿Por qué lo estaría?

— ¿Te gusta clyde?—pregunto Craig, algo que realmente me sorprendió

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—se escandalizo—solo que él es un gran amigo o ¿No tengo razón Craig?—eso me molesto

—y mucha—Antes de poder hacer algo, aparecieron los paramédico con una camilla, obligándonos a abandonar el área, lo cual hicimos a regañadientes

Llegamos al salón donde todos estaban en sus asuntos, ni siquiera el profesor había llegado ¿Pero qué rayos ocurre? ¿Por qué no solo avisaron que no iba a ver clases y ya?

—Estoy aburrido…yo me largo—hablo el Topo siendo Gregory quien le obligo a tomar asiento

—Es cierto ¿Por qué aun no nos vamos?—Pregunto Gregory…lo cual hizo que Christopher le jalara el cabello…otra vez, comenzando una pelea ¿Cómo pueden ser amigos?

—Yo opino—

— ¡Vámonos!—Gritaron todos ignorando lo que Butters iba a decir.

Sin dar aviso ya nos encontrábamos fuera de la escuela ¿La razón? Creo que ya lo saben. Aunque claro que el señor Mckey intento retenernos y por supuesto que la Directora Victoria por igual ¿Resultado? No uno muy lindo…para ellos.

Tanto el Team Stan (sin Kenny) como el Team Craig (sin Clyde) fueron al hospital, y contando a Butters, Pip, Damien, Gregory, Christopher, quien se estaba quejando de que el no quería ir y también no pudo faltar Kevin, Wendy, Barbará y el culón quien solo bufaba molesto.

—Venimos a ver al paciente Clyde Donovan—anuncio Barbará

—En este pasillo a la derecha—comenzamos a caminar, encontrándonos con la hermana de Clyde y su novio Trent Boyett, eso sobresalto al Team Stan, pero se tranquilizaron al ver a Shelly

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?—pregunto Wendy a la chica, quien solo lloro a mares y recibió la mala mirada de Trent

—Aun no despierta, dicen que posiblemente quede en Coma por un tiempo—hablo Shelly y eso basto para que mi mundo se detuviera

—Oh, ¿Aquí estas?—apareció el padre de Clyde y su hermana corrió a abrazarlo, ambos comenzaron a llorar.

— ¿Estás segura que fue Nicole?—pregunto Kyle a bebe, quien asintió

—Realmente lo siento, si solo hubiera advertido—

—Pero no creímos que lo fuera a hacer—Se apresuro a Hablar Wendy

—Algunas mujeres están muy dementes—opino Cartman, le dimos la razón, inclusive las chicas.

El doctor apareció y todos lo rodeamos, excepto Tweek quien dijo que eso era mucha presión.

— ¿Cómo esta doctor?—Le pregunto el Sr. Donovan

—Muy mal, Me pegaron el herpes—

— ¡Usted no!—Gritamos todos

—Oh, ¿Habla de su hijo? No se preocupe el está bien…él no tiene herpes—Los instintos asesinos de Craig comenzaron a salir

—No sea idiota, hablamos de cómo se encuentra—informo de mal humor Trent

—Oh, con eso hubiéramos empezado. El se encuentra bien, de hecho pueden pasar a verlo—Con eso Stan se fue, ya que le aterran los hospitales, siendo seguido por su Team (Sin Kenny), pronto Damien le siguió creando un portal de fuego y jalándose a Pip con él, Butters también se fue ya que lo iban a castigar si llegaba tarde. Y así se fueron yendo, solo quedando El Team Craig (con Kevin), su familia no puedo decir nada, es obvio que se quedaron.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en las sillas, Tweek llevaba su Decima taza de café, Kevin iba en el nivel 50 de un juego, Craig solo miraba a Tweek quien no parecía incomodarle, y Yo estaba en mi quinto pensamiento (porque los hay). Stacy la hermana mayor de Clyde, salió de la habitación donde estaba Clyde

— ¿Alguien puede quedarse un momento con él?—

—Token—se apresuro a decir Craig, le mire confundido

—Te lo agradezco, ahora vuelvo—ella se marcho y yo entre, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verlo en esa camilla, tan pálido como un papel y con su frente vendada, la maquina que mostraba sus signos vitales haciendo ese insoportable "Beep" aunque al mismo tiempo relajante.

Me senté a su lado, acariciando su mejilla, el se movió tantito, lo cual me hizo sobresaltar, entonces vi como abría lentamente sus ojos, contuve el aliento, el me miro completamente confundido, lo cual le hizo ver muy tierno…y sí, yo dije eso

— ¿Qu-quien eres tú?—me pregunto asustado— ¿Do-donde estoy?—se levanto enseguida, lo cual le causo dolor, le sujete

—Estas en el hospital…y soy Token ¿Qué no recuerdas?—sinceramente eso me estaba asustando, el en cambio parecía contenerse las ganas de llorar, se sujeto la cabeza

—Y-yo n-no recuerdo nada ¿Q-que diablos ocurre?—me sentí débil, comencé a mover la cabeza en forma de negación. Eso era un sueño, era un maldito sueño ¿Verdad?, esto no podía estar ocurriendo

— ¡Clyde!—ese grito me asusto, su hermana corrió a abrazarlo y él se separo con miedo, me miro confundida, para después comenzar a llamar al doctor, mi expresión le dijo todo. Su hermano había perdido la memoria…

**FIN TOKEN POV.**

En cuanto el Team Craig completo se entero, Tweek comenzó a temblar, Craig golpeo al enfermero que solo había pasado por ahí, y Kevin perdió justo cuando iba con el jefe final,

—Esa perra me las pagara—susurro Craig molesto. En silencio todos acordaron con él.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Perdón por dejarle hasta ahí…_**

**_Y perdón por la tardanza (Si a alguien le importa)_**

**_Acepto Reviews de todo. Y en diferentes idiomas (existe el Traductor) _**

**_Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews y a los que lo leen _**

**_¡Muchas Gracias!_**


	7. Pasando la linea

**Holasss!**

**Aquí traigo otro capítulo de este Salvaje Fic**

**Espero y lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

**_Pasando la línea_**

—Solo bésalo—esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez ¿Con un beso todo se soluciona? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Le ha funcionado a alguien? ¿No? Como lo sospeche.

—Con un beso sabrá tus sentimientos—

— ¿Y no por eso están las palabras?—

—Una acción vale más que mil palabras—

— ¿No era una imagen?—

—Con un carajo Chris ¡Solo hazlo!—se exalto la voz del otro lado de la línea

—No—contesto el chico despreocupadamente

— ¡Con una mierda! ¿¡Cómo pudiste darme ese consejo que ni tú sigues!?—

—No creí que lo hicieras—Contesto restándole importancia

—Eres un hijo de…—Hubo una pequeña interferencia, ya que el castaño apretó varios números al azar…apropósito, su vista se posó en algo que hizo que frunciera el ceño

—Te dejo—

— ¡Ni se te ocurra col…— El Francés colgó y lanzo lejos el celular. Después de todo no era de él.

En otra parte en el mismo momento caminaba un chico rubio, con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y la mirada baja. Hasta que choco con "Algo"

—Lamento eso, estaba distraído—Se disculpó ese "algo", el rubio le miro quedando prendado por esos hermosos ojos color azul Eléctrico

—No hay problema, Yo también lo estaba— El chico desconocido le tendió la mano, algo que el otro acepto

—Soy Alfred Pavarotti—se presentó el chico de cabello corto y revuelto de color negro, piel tostada y con un cuerpo atlético, de una altura de aproximadamente 1.76

—Gregory Fields— Ambos sonrieron, hasta que de pronto el pelinegro cayo pesadamente a la acera, por culpa de… ¿Un celular asesino? El británico suspiro frustrado

— ¿Jamás vas a fijarte donde lanzas las cosas?—Pregunto mirando serio al chico que tenía enfrente

— ¿Qué? Lo hice a propósito—informo llevándose un cigarro a la boca

—Nunca podrás controlar tus celos ¿Verdad?—el castaño tosió

—Mais c'est quoi ce bordel que tu racontes?—

—No te hagas el tonto DeLorne—

—No te creas muy inteligente Fields—

— ¿Cómo voy a creerme algo que ya soy?—Pregunto con burla, el mayor chasqueo la lengua molesto

—creído—

— ¿Y aun así gustas de mí?—El francés le tomo de la barbilla, mirándole con intensidad

—No me provoques Inglesito—

—Mira que miedo tengo Francés—Eso basto para que ambos se besaran con pasión

—Eres demasiado provocador—Hablo Christopher mientras se daban cortos besos

— ¿Acaso eso es malo?—Objeto Gregory mientras volvían a juntar sus bocas, siendo Gregory quien introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su compañero, deleitándose con ese sabor a Tabaco y ¿Tierra? Se separó abruptamente ante la mirada seria de su amante

— ¿Por qué sabes a tierra?—exigió saber

—Tal vez porque acabo de comer eso—dijo muy sin pena, algo que asqueo ligeramente al rubio

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

—Perdí una apuesta—se encogió de hombros mientas prendía su segundo cigarro del día, y Gregory golpeaba su frente de frustración ¿Cómo podía querer a ese salvaje?

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—eso basto para que ambos miraran hacia abajo, encontrándose con el pelinegro al que un celular asesino ataco…Es decir, Cierto castaño noqueo con un celular.

—Nada que realmente importe—hablo el francés mientras sujetaba de la mano a SU Rubio y abandonaronel sitio.

Después de una larga caminata, bueno corrijo,

Después de que Christopher entumiera la mano de su acompañante y de que este se quejara por un largo rato, llegaron a la casa que compartían desde los 13 años, que fue cuando Gregory se independizo de sus padres y de que a Christopher le corriera su madre "Por vago" desde ese momento ambos vivieron en el mismo techo y se mantuvieran unidos, llevando una vida respetable, Ganando mucho por sus encargos como Mercenarios.

—Eres un bruto—le insulto por quinceava vez, al tiempo que se sobaba su muñeca y le miraba con ojos de muerte

— Y tú una nenita—hablo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, el rubio se sentó a su lado, ante la mirada curiosa del cobrizo, Gregory le sonrió de manera sugerente, lo cual causo el sonrojo del más alto

—Te lo advierto—Esa "Amenaza" fue olvidada al momento en el que Gregory se sentóen sus piernas, sintiendo el calor recorrerle en todo su cuerpo, el chico rubio y británico comenzó a acariciar la zona intima, haciéndole soltar un gemido

—Eres un…—fue callado por los labios del otro

Las caricias y besos comenzaron a intensificarse, desprendiéndose poco a poco de sus ropas

—Tengo que irme—informo Gregory separándose abruptamente, Ze mole tenía un tic en el ojo y el otro sonrió ladinamente. Comenzó a vestirse y salir del campo óptico de su amigo castaño antes de que hiciera una locura

**POV. CHRISTOPHER**

Ese maldito **_Cabrón_** ¿Cómo se atreve? Siempre hace esto ¡Es un maldito Cabrón! ¿Y ahora como le hago para sacarme esta necesidad?

**FIN POV. CHRISTOPHER **

Gregory caminaba de nueva cuenta por las solitarias calles del pueblo, se suponía que a estas horas deberían de haber niños jugando y padres preocupados buscando a sus hijos, pero no había nada, a la distancia vio a ese tal Alfred el cual estaba luciendo un gran chichón, no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, el azabache le miro y comenzó a hacer señas, el como buen samaritano se acercó

—Yo supongo que este celular es de tu amigo—su voz sonaba amable sin ningún rastro de enojo, el chico lo tomo

—No, es de un tal ¿Randy?—se extrañó por el nombre ¿Qué no así se llamaba el padre de Stan?

**_En otro lado_**

—Sharon, amor ¿Has visto mi teléfono?—pregunto un hombre de cabello negro y bigote, quien ya se encontraba en su casa en South Park

—No, posiblemente esté en la maleta que perdiste—le grito desde la cocina su esposa

—Carajo— le restó importancia y comenzó a beber unas margaritas

**_Volviendo con los que realmente importan n.n_**

Gregory se sujetó el puente de su nariz, no había muchas personas con ese nombre

—Eso explica porque lo arrojo sin consideración alguna—eso le trajo a la realidad

—Bueno el hace muchas cosas sin consideración alguna—Alfred sonrió

— Él ¿Qué es para ti?—

—Un amigo—respondió—Simplemente eso—

—Por la forma en que lo dices, haces pensar que quieres más—hablo burlón, aunque después se maldijo— ¿Tu eres?—

—Solo por él—se apresuró a decir

—Oh, ¿Eso quiere decir que antes de él, solo te interesaban mujeres?—se encogió de hombros

—Se podría decir que si—

— ¿Así que aquí estabas? ¿Sabes cuánto tarde en buscarte?—ambos miraron hacia donde se originó el sonido encontrándose a un chico pálido cabello negro y ojos rojos

— ¿Damien?—se extrañó el británico

—El mismo que viste y calza—rápidamente le sujeto de la mano—Tenemos una junta ¿Dónde está Christopher?—

—En la casa ¿Una junta sobre qué?—

—El team Craig y Stan se encuentran en un apuro—

— ¿De qué consiste su apuro? La otra vez que hubo reunión solo trato de Ir por tacos y encontrar a Sparky—

—Christopher no se encuentra en la casa ¡De ahí vengo! Y es mucho más problemático que un Sparky perdido y un Clyde con antojo—

— ¿Cómo que no está?— suspiro con frustración—Maldita sea, ¿Dónde será la reunión?—

—Donde siempre ¿Por qué?—

—Le iré a buscar—

—No iras solo, yo también le buscare—En ese instante un sonido de ultratumba se escuchó, erizándole la piel a todos los presentes. Con excepción de Damien quien solo comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos

— ¿Quién carajo osa molestarme?—hablo una vez que saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de donde provenía ese inquietante sonido, su mirada se suavizo, donde Gregory pudo apreciar una sonrisa

— ¿Si?—su voz se escuchó melosa, lo que causo más espanto que el sonido— ¿En serio? Oh, está bien. Entonces ahí los vemos—acto seguido colgó, cambiando su semblante a uno serio, lo que causó extrañeza en Alfred y Gregory —Me han informado que Christopher ya llego al punto de reunión. Así que andando—

Gregory asintió –Nos vemos luego. Lamento que mi amigo te haya golpeado "Accidentalmente"—

—Si no hay problema— Ambos chicos desaparecieron en una estela de fuego, eso sorprendió al chico—Serán magos—después se fue.

**POV GREGORY**

Llegamos al parque que era donde nos juntabamos cada que habia problemas…sobre nosotros, como las cosas extrañas que antes pasaban desaparecieron en su totalidad, comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y Butters y Pip fundaron esto, (que al principio era para ambos) con el tiempo se les unió Tweek, y así nos fuimos juntando. Pero en fin me he apartado del tema original.

Kyle tenia una cara de absoluta preocupación, inclusive Cartman la tenia, Tweek se encontraba en una esquina tomando café y siendo relajado por Butters y Pip

— Ya estamos todos ¿Comenzamos?—hablo Token, por su tono de voz parecia ansioso

— ¿Cuál es el primer tema a tratar?—inquirio amablemente Christopher ¿Pero que? Kyle enseguida levanto la mano

—Primero es lo del Team Craig— anuncio apresurado, todos miramos al Team Nombrado

—Clyde a perdido la memoria—anuncio Craig, para despues escuchar un ¡Gha! De parte de Tweek

—Oh, eso es malo—hablo el aludido

— ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿No deberia estar en el hospital?—Pregunto Cartman

—El doctor le hecho, en cuanto supo que desperto—Anuncio Token con molestia

—Y tan cómodo que estaba ¿Yo soy Clyde? ¿cierto? —Volvio a hablar el amnesico, todos asentimos

—No eres mosquito—Se burlo Erick, recibiendo un golpe de su novia

— ¡Genial!—se alegro el menor de los castaños, Token y Craig golpearon su frente

—No Clyde, solo te esta haciendo una broma—Le informo Kyle, acto seguido el castaño comenzo a sollozar

— ¿¡Porque es tan malo conmigo!?—Cartman trajo duro al percatarse de cómo lo miraban ambos defensores del chico

— ¿Ya pasamos con el otro problema?—pregunto Wendy, y tanto Cartman como Kyle volvieron a sus semblantes preocupados

— ¿De que se trata? Si el Gordo esta preocupado, no debe ser nada bueno—hablo Craig sin ninguna pisca de burla

—Es sobre Stan—

— ¿Se volvió a perder Sparky?—pregunto Clyde, lo que causo que le miraramos sorprendidos— ¿Quién es sparky?—pregunto de nueva cuenta

—Y también del pobre de Kenny—

— ¿Le estas diciendo Pobre por lo que le esta pasando o pobre por su estado economico?—pregunto Kyle confudido

— ¿Tu porque crees Judio marica?—

— ¡No es tiempo para una pelea!—regaño clyde nuevamente nos sorprendio—No traje mis palomitas—esto era una maldita broma…

— ¿Qué con ellos?—Volvi al tema

— Stan casi esta por volver a su estado de Gotico y Kenny esta en depresión—

— ¿Cuál es la causa?—Pregunto Christopher

—los padres de Stan volvieron hoy en la mañana del viaje en el que se fueron…y Sparky murio—hubo un largo silencio, no hubo bromas ni nada, todos sabíamos lo que Sparky representaba para Stan

—Y Kenny se encuentra en estado de depresion por un Amor, no correspondido—Finalizo Cartman, mirando de Reojo a Butters

—Esto es absurdo. Repito otra vez lo que dije. Es como si una niña estupida estuviera escribiendo esto ¡Dejanos en paz!—Todos y digo TODOS miramos consternados al del chungo peruano ¿Qué se fumo?

— ¡Gha! ¡Craig se droga! ¡Oh, dios esto es demasiada presion!—

—Yo creo que el tiene razon—Hablo Damien, Pip se cubrio sus labios con sus manos, en señal de espanto ¿Qué les ocurre hoy a todos?

—Bueno si lo pensamos detenidamente, eso es posible ¿Quién no escribiria de nosotros? Somos increibles—Hablo Cartman

—No vinimos a hablar disparates ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Y necesitamos vengarnos de la Perra loca—hablo decidido Tweek…un momento ¿Tweek?— De seguro esto fue obra de los Gnomos—¡Adios, Tweek cuerdo! Te extrañaremos

—Yo hablare con Kenny—hablo despues de un largo rato de silencio Butters, quien dijo eso y se marcho

—Y yo me ire con Stan, no quiero que haga una locura—hablo Kyle para pararse e irse del lugar

—Yo me ire a dejar a Clyde—hablo Token escuchado como respuesta un "¿Yo soy Clyde?"

—Yo planeare la venganza—Hablaron al unisono Craig y Damien

**FIN POV GREGORY**

Todos comenzaron a irse dejando solo a ambos chicos mercenarios

— Ni creas que después de lo que hiciste saldras impune—

— ¿Me haras daño?—

—Solo el necesario—el castaño sonrio con suficiencia

—No estoy de humor para salir dañado—anuncio el rubio dispuesto a irse, siendo sujetado por el francés, ambos se besaron

— Estoy arto de esto—Eso le puso la piel de chinita

— ¿A que te refieres Chris?—

—A todo esto ¿Desde cuando que hacemos esto?— el rubio de encogió de brazos, sabia la respuesta, pero no la daria

— Me arriesgare—El rubio le miro curioso— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?—

— ¿Qué?—

—Ya escuchaste—el britanico sonrio

—Me encantaría—Ambos comenzaron a besarse

—Terminare lo que comenzaste—le aviso

—No llevamos ni 2 minutos como novios y ya lo quieres hacer—Se burlo

—No es nada que no hayamos hecho antes—ambos jovenes comenzaron su travesia, sin percatarse de que alguien los estaba observando…

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**28/09/14**

**Espero que le haya gustado este salvaje Fic, tal vez no les haya gustado **

**Pero debo informar que el siguiente capitulo es de relleno si no lo quieren leer no hay problema.**

**Solo dijo que tratara de una pareja en especifica y no doy pistas sobre quien sera :)****  
**

**Quiero agradecer a todos lo que lo han leido y dejado Reviews **

**¡Muchas Gracias! **


	8. Capitulo de relleno

**Aquí está el capítulo de Relleno, espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

Aun no sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que le confesé mis sentimientos al chico que amo desde los nueve años. Pero por favor no piensen que soy una chica...por favor no, soy un chico y si aún no captan, soy Gay, mis padres para solucionar este problema me metieron a un campamento para bi-curiosos, donde nos mostraban que ese sentimiento era erróneo, donde nos hacían creer que era obra del diablo, él era el que nos incitaba a ir en contra de la naturaleza humana.

Por mucho tiempo lo creí, y sinceramente me sentía mal, me sentía avergonzado de eso, saber que yo era la causa constante de que mis padres se pelearan, pensar de que yo y solo yo era el problema, creí que eso me ayudaría, mas equivocado no pude estar, al poco tiempo llego un nuevo campista, con sus cabellos rubios, unos ojos encantadores de un color peculiar, un gris que desbordaba pura inocencia, al instante de verle, mis ojos no vieron nada más, el simplemente era perfecto, y su personalidad ¡Dios! no había ninguno igual, siempre amable, sonriente y la manera en la que frotaba sus nudillos, realmente perfecto ante mis ojos, él era, al parecer, el único al que no le afectaba en nada esa situación, actuaba de la misma manera con todos, lo cual me ponía ligeramente celoso, eso me daba miedo, no quería estar en contra de la voluntad de Dios, no quería ser diferente al resto de las personas ¡No lo toleraba!

Intente suicidarme y él lo evito, dijo un discurso que no solo me hizo pensar a mí, sino a todos en ese lugar, pero eso no evito que mis padres se divorciaran y mi madre tuviera que criarme sola, por fortuna sus padres comenzaron a llevarse con mi madre, lo cual en cierta forma nos volvió un poco más cercanos, cuando al fin reuní todo el valor que pude, le dije mis sentimientos, el como era de esperarse, comenzó a frotarse los nudillos, una clara prueba de que estaba nervioso, no dijo nada, solo se excusó y salió del lugar a toda prisa, ignorando el hecho de que ese era su cuarto y por consiguiente su casa, eso me desanimo, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el preferiría huir antes de decirme algo hiriente, probablemente se lo dijera a alguien a quien no conozca mucho. Llega a ser muy cruel con las personas que no conoce, pero claro que todo con la verdad, eso es lo que más me gusta de él, podría parecer muy ingenuo e inocente, pero jamás diría una mentira, y por supuesto que diría la verdad no importa si es hiriente. Pero con sus amigos es diferente, teme dañarles, según el, ya le paso varias veces, y por lo que he escuchado no es muy bonito para las víctimas, pero muy entretenido para los demás.

Pero me he desviado mucho del tema, prosigo con mi relato ¿En qué iba? mmm. Me he perdido ¡Oh, sí!

Me encontraba ahora de camino a su casa, mi madre había sido invitada a una extraña fiesta la cual comenzó en el día y terminaría la noche siguiente, por fortuna sus padres insistieron en que me quedara a dormir en su casa, como muy pocas veces he hecho, eso me dio un poco de esperanzas, tal vez, si la suerte estaba de mi lado, este día podría recibir la contestación de mi adorado Butters y por fortuna me de él si...

—Ho-hola Butters— le saludo amablemente

—Hola Bradley, pa-pasa por favor— él se hace a un lado para permitirme el paso

—Gra-gracias—Agradezco tímidamente, mientras me muerdo el labio inferior…eso es inevitable, es un habito que llevo conmigo desde niño

— ¿Alguna bebida? O tal vez qui-quieres otra cosa—me pregunta un poco nervioso ¿Y cómo no estarlo? técnicamente esta tarde o noche sea su contestación, la cual causara dos cosas: una alegría incontenible o una tristeza insoportable, eso suena mal ¿Cierto?

—No gracias, a-así estoy bi-bien—eso lo sobresalta un poco, tal vez le interrumpí sus pensamientos

—Oh, entonces pu-puedo mostrarte el pueblo, si, si tú quieres claro—me ofrece tímidamente. Eso me hizo tan feliz de repente.

—Me encantaría— acepto y ambos salimos, me mostro todo el pueblo y a algunos conocidos entre ellos Stan y Kyle quienes iban a un lugar desconocido para nosotros, pero por el rostro del de pompón rojo, no parecía un lugar muy grato de ir.

El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando menos nos imaginamos nos agarró la noche y caminamos de vuelta a su casa, ya casi llegando a la casa pare en seco, tenía la ligera sospecha de que me estaban viendo, eso me provoco un estremecimiento, Butters choco contra mi

—Lo-lo siento—se disculpó, dejo de lado todo, y actuó por impulso, donde al fin mis labios tocan los suyos.

pero un sonido de algo cayendo pesadamente en los botes de basura, hace que nos separemos abruptamente, Butters corre preocupado, yo solo frunzo el ceño y me acerco donde posiblemente haya caído un gato.

— ¿Te en-encuentras bien Ke-Mysterion?—escucho que pregunta preocupado ¿Mysterion? ¿Quién es él? ¿Acaso es el súper héroe del que todos hablan? si es así ¿Cómo Butters le conoce?, lo admito; esa pregunta fue muy estúpida ¿Quién no conoce a Mysterion?

— ¿Mysterion?— vuelve a preguntar preocupado, el héroe por su parte parece estar en una batalla interna

—Carajo ¡Ya vete!—eso me molesta ¿Cómo se atreve a contestarle así?

— Pe-perdón—se disculpa mientras se da vuelta para irse

—No era para ti—le informó mientras le sujeto de la muñeca…por su tono de voz parecía hablar con la verdad, pero, ¿A quién se lo dijo?

— ¿Te encuentras bi-bien?—le volvió a preguntar preocupado, muy típico de él.

—Ya lo dije…a tu lado me siento perfectamente— siento una opresión en mi pecho, aparte del evidente sonrojo que Butters muestra y la sonrisa de enamorado que el más alto carga, créanme, conozco demasiado bien esa sonrisa. Yo mismo la he visto en mí durante años.

— ¿Alguien te ataco?—le preguntó, realmente no me importaba pero quería mostrar que yo también estaba ahí, el me miro lo cual helo mi sangre, me miraba con odio, algo que paso completamente desapercibido por Butters, pues este estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—No—esa respuesta me confundió

— ¿En-entonces?—le pregunta mi…es decir, Butters

—solo me desconcerté…ver al chico que amo ser besado por otro es para alterarse— ¿Eso quiere decir, lo que quiere decir? miro instintivamente a Butters quien solo agacha la mirada, eso realmente me altera

—Yo lo siento—me disculpo con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Realmente puede pasarme esto? corrí lejos del lugar, quería morirme en ese momento, quería que un avión le cayera al chico el cual me había ganado el corazón de mi adorado, no supe si Butters intento seguirme, lo cual era lo más probable, corrí sin dirección alguna, lo cual causo que me perdiera, ignore eso y llore, llore mi maldita mala suerte

— ¿Por qué lloras?— eso me sobresalto, mire al dueño de la voz, siendo sus cabellos rizados y cafés, con un tono de ojos verdes, y una camisa a cuadros, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándole.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—volvió a preguntar, me limpie las lágrimas, que salían sin control

— ¿He? N-no—

— Oh, qué mal, tus hermosos ojos no deberían estar tristes, apuesto que una sonrisa te asentaría mejor—me sonroje por lo dicho e inconscientemente mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa

—Así está mucho mejor—él sonrió lo cual provoco algo en mi

—Me llamo Mark ¿Podría saber el tuyo?—

—Bra-bradley—

—Ciertamente es un hermoso nombre, ahora dime Bradley ¿Qué haces tan noche fuera de casa? ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso?—

—eh, yo, este...Tu también estas fuera—él se tenso

—Eh, bueno si, pero yo estoy buscando a mi hermana—vi un deje de tristeza en su voz—

—De-debes de estar muy preocupado— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

—Realmente no, probablemente este con uno de sus "Amigos" y no llegue hasta mañana—

—Debe tener muy buenos amigos—el me miro extrañamente, después rio

— Si bueno, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—

—este...yo lo que ocurre es que no vivo por estos lares—

— ¿Vienes de visita?— asentí— ¿Estás perdido?— volví a asentir avergonzado

—creo que no importa ¿Con quién estas hospedado? si le conozco posiblemente pueda llevarte—dude en decirle, solo de pensarlo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, el solo me miraba expectante

—Con los señores Stotch—la muestra asombro en su mirada

—wow, ellos raramente aceptan a alguien en casa de su hijo, a menos que sea de fiar para ellos—

—Sí, eso me han dicho—hablo con tono triste, un sonido ensordecedor se deja escuchar, lo cual provoca que nos tapemos los oídos

— ¡Carajo!—Eso nos sobresalta, miramos hacia un lado, donde podemos ver a un chico bastante atractivo, con su piel pálida, que realmente hacia un gran contraste con la luz de la luna, y su cabello tan negro y largo

— ¡Solo por eso me llamas! ¡Con una mierda, Solo cuenta ovejas!—Con quien sea que estaba platicando parecía que le hacía molestar a cada segundo, lo cual de una cierta forma le hacía ver más atractivo...y aterrador

—So-solo cuelga Damien—esa voz helo mi sangre, esa definitivamente era la voz del chico que hizo que suspirara muchas veces.

—Si ya te dije ¡El apocalipsis no llegara aun! ¿Cuantas veces debo decirlo?—colgó mientras guardaba su extraño celular, inmediatamente nos apunto

— ¡Duerman!—

Me levanto pesadamente de la cama, si bien recordaba hoy era un día especial

—Levántate dormilón—sonrió al sentir los cálidos brazos de mi amante, mientras deposita un dulce beso en mi mejilla, eso definitivamente me enciende.

—No hay tiempo para eso, llegaremos tarde—me susurra en el oído, me sobresalto

— ¡Llegaremos tarde!—me paro a prisa, ante la mirada divertida de él

—Tranquilo aún falta media hora—paro en seco mirándole con desdén, el capta y se apresura a levantar, cosa que él ya estaba vestido. Con un elegante esmoquin de color negro con amarillo, lo sé, es un color feo de combinar, pero perdió una apuesta. Jamás apuesten con Eric Theodore Cartman, el siempre hace trampa.

Pronto llegamos a la iglesia donde se está llevando a cabo una boda ¿Quiénes? Pues la hermana de Mark: Rebeca y su apuesto esposo Gary Harrison, el chico que logro cambiar a la muy liberal chica, pero seguramente se estarán preguntando, como es que de estar en la casa de Butters, a la temprana edad de 16 años, ahora estoy asistiendo a una boda con no más de 28 años, pues eso es fácil, me dio flojera poner todo ese ajetreo, así que se los resumiré.

Después de mi terrible desilusión con Butters conocí a Mark (Con quien actualmente estoy comprometido) algo que no recuerdo mucho, solo tengo escasos recuerdos de esa noche, y un muy raro sueño, pero prosigo, volví a San Francisco donde vivía con mi madre, pero está en la fiesta logro encontrar una casa económica en el pequeño pueblo Montañez, donde mi vecino fue ¿Lo adivinan? ¿No? Fue Mark, primero comenzamos una amistad y eso no me hacía fácil el tratar de olvidarme de Butters, ¡Íbamos a la misma escuela! Y verle constantemente con su pareja me era doloroso, por suerte se acercaban las vacaciones, en la cual los deje de ver por el resto de estas.

Y mis sentimientos comenzaban a cambiar, por mi fortuna Mark se me declaro, pero el también era consciente de mi enamoramiento por el inocente de Butters, lo cual hizo que estuviéramos en una relación a prueba.

Y mírenme ahora, comprometido con ese maravilloso chico, y con planes a futuro de adoptar.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo Octubre del 2014**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ya gradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews y también a los que lo leen **

**¡Muchas Gracias! Sin más que aportar me despido**


	9. El comienzo de algo

**¡Holasss! Reportándome después de mucho tiempo…creo**

**Primero que nada South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**(Zorra): yo hablo. **

**((-Zorra)): Los personajes platican entre ellos, interrumpiendo pero sin salirse del Flash Back…creo que eso es todas las aclaraciones. Ustedes interpretaran quien dice que.**

* * *

Estoy preocupado, él ha estado actuando raro el día de hoy, no sé qué ocurre, aparte de que hoy llego tarde a la escuela y de eso su apariencia era deplorable, claro que no me di cuenta al inicio, solo me concentre en abrazarlo y conteniéndome las ganas de besarlo, pues el único que sabe de nuestra relación es Kenny y estamos esperando el momento indicado para hacerla pública, y es que decirle a Sheyla Broflovski que su único hijo es homosexual y que ya no tendrá descendencia de mi parte, posiblemente termine mal o nos obligue a darle descendencia, algo que de alguna manera será peor.

Recién acabamos de salir del hospital, después de haber ido a visitar a Clyde. Mi querido Stanley solo camina a mi lado, Cartman ya hace tiempo que se fue con Wendy, y yo estoy metido en un silencio incomodo, pronto me sonrojo al sentir como me toma de la mano

— ¿S-Stan?—le miro con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora

— ¿Si?— su voz suena apagada y monótona, algo que realmente me asusta ¡Oh, dios! ¿Cuándo fue que Craig tomo el lugar de Stan?

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—pregunto, el no responde solo cubre su cara en mi hombro, ambos detenemos nuestra andada, no hace falta que pregunte, mi corazón comienza a doler en cuanto le escucho sollozar, le abrazo, nos encontramos en las calles, donde por algún extraño motivo no hay ninguna alma, lo cual es preferible.

Ambos nos encontramos abrazados, el sigue sollozando y yo incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Sparky ha muerto—mi sangre se congela ¿Cómo dijo? mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, eso no puede ser cierto ¿Verdad? conozco el fuerte vínculo que él tenía con Sparky, era tanta que a veces daba envidia.

Sus labios se posan en los míos, es casto, pero aun así logró que me derritiera.

FIN KYLE POV.

Ambos chicos después de un largo rato de estar besándose se dirigieron a la casa de los Marsh, donde Randy sonreía estúpidamente, Sharon se encontraba preocupada y Shelly murmuraba un "No funcionara" repetitivamente

— ¡Stan, tenemos una sorpresa para ti!—grito Randy derramando un poco de su margarita

— ¿Ya murió el abuelo Marvin? Esa si serian buenas noticias ¿Saben la lata que da cuando quiere que lo mate?—

—Tanta suerte tuviera. Billy eres demasiado marica como para matarme, y esos malditos leones ¡Se comieron a todos menos a mí!— Kyle se tensó por el nombramiento de "Marica" pero recordó que el abuelo de Stan es así de expresivo

—Mojón antes que nada debo aclarar que intente evitarlo—hablo la castaña para después dirigirse a su habitación, ambos amigos quedaron confundidos por la reacción de la chica ¿a qué se referirá?, un pequeño ladrido se dejó escuchar, a Stan se le ilumino el rostro, pensando en la posibilidad de que Sparky hubiera resucitado, algo que ninguno de sus amigos podía hacer…según él. Mas sin embargo su rostro ensombreció cuando vio un cachorro, de pelaje café oscuro, ojos grises y una oreja de color negra, el pequeño animal caminaba torpemente por la sala, tropezando con sus pequeñas patitas y moviendo su colita ansioso por conocer a su nuevo amo, aunque se le hizo más interesante su cola y comenzó a perseguirla. Kyle no pudo ver una cosa más tierna e instintivamente agarro al cachorro quien ya se había mareado, al sentir el tacto, mordisqueo el pulgar del judío, quien sonrió y se lo mostro a Stan

—Aléjalo de mí— pidió con voz ronca, el pelirrojo le miro confundido, inclusive el perro inclino la cabeza ligeramente—Aleja a esta tonta imitación—Lo dijo tan fríamente que el cachorro bajo sus orejitas, Kyle le acaricio haciéndole sentir mejor, El pelinegro molesto se fue hasta a su habitación, dando un portazo, como: "Una chica en su periodo" o eso fue lo que dijo el más grande de los Marsh, Sharon comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

—No debimos llevarlo con nosotros—susurro la señora Marsh

—Usted no tiene la culpa, Sparky ya era viejo, murió por cosas naturales—intento calmarla el bermejo

—Sí, pero al menos se hubieran pasado sus ultimo días juntos— nadie hablo, solo se escuchaban palabras inentendibles de parte de Randy quien ya se encontraba hasta las chanclas de margarita. Pero no lleno.

—Subiré a verle—anuncio mientras le entregaba el cachorro a Sharon, pero el perro fue más rápido y salto al piso y comenzó a atacar con "Brutalidad" unas sandalias. Que eran de Shelly.

STAN POV.

Esto es increíble, simplemente maravilloso…Nótese el sarcasmo por favor ¿Cómo se atreven querer remplazar a Sparky? ¡Ni siquiera lleva un día de muerto! Mmm. Puede que si lleve más de un día de muerto, ¡Pero me acabo de enterar! ¡Y ese no es el punto! ¿En qué iba? No me acuerdo ¿Tenía que ver con Kyle? Creo que sí.

Bueno él es mi mejor amigo y ahora es mi actual novio.

— ¡Stan!—eso me sobresalto

— ¿S-si?—

—Abre la puerta—me pidió con un poco de molestia en su voz. Un consejo, jamás enojen a un pelirrojo de procedencia de Jersey y judío…no le digan que yo dije eso. No les creerá y le harán enojar—Con un carajo Stan ¡Abre la maldita puerta!—enseguida le hice caso, entro con paso molesto

— Llevo rato llamándote ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?—coloco sus manos en la cintura, mirándome con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, simplemente hermoso. Le acerque a mí, dispuesto a juntar mis labios con los de él, solo que no esperaba que se apartara de mi—Ahora no Stan ¿Por qué actuaste así?—

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo—hablo exasperado—me refiero al perro—me hablo como si intentase que un pequeño entendiera lo que dice. Sin embargo la molestia me embargo de nuevo

—No me hables del intruso—le hable molesto

— ¡Él no es ningún intruso!—le defendió ¡El colmo!—solo es un cachorro Stan—bufe molesto, el guardo silencio—Solo dale una oportunidad—me pidió

—Sera mejor que te vayas, Kyle, me dormiré—

—No hagas ninguna tontería Stan—

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Volverme Gótico?—se tensó, pero aun así salió con paso decidido.

El tiempo paso y yo solo estaba recostado en la cama, aventando la pelota favorita de Sparky hacia la pared y esta me la devolvía (no le hagan caso esta ebrio), hasta que un sonido extraño se escuchó, me incorpore y la habitación completa me daba vueltas, el sonido seguía escuchándose, seguido de unos pequeños ladridos, abrí la puerta, y encontré a esa bola de pelos con cola, orejas y cuatro patas mirarme con esos dos ojos, se sentó al momento de verme

—Largo de aquí—le hable pero ni se inmuto, en cambio se dio vueltas sobre sí mismo y se rasco su pequeña oreja negra—Fuera—le volví a repetir solo bostezo y entro a la habitación. Maldito cachorro, que falta de educación tiene.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, avanzando hacia ese perro que me miraba retadoramente (estaba dormido), le moví un poco, pero seguía en su afán de no querer moverse, le pique con una vara, que apareció mágicamente, pero el perro seguía en su posición. Maldito Can, le observe fijamente pudiendo observar que estaba dormido, simplemente el colmo.

Las horas trascurren en la cual estoy pensando una manera de sacar al perro

—En vez de pensar en estupideces, ven y ayúdame a matarme—hablo el abuelo a mis espaldas

—Abuelo ya te dijeron que esperaras una muerte natural, si no sería peor en la otra vida—intente razonar—espera ¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando?—

—Billy te encuentras hablando en voz alta, como si estuvieras relatando algo—

—Lo siento, es que estoy aburriendo—

—Por eso, ven y ayuda a matarme, sería una manera muy divertida de entretenerte—me encogí de hombros

—Está bien—

—Perfecto, ahora voy a ver mi programa favorito—

— ¿Eh?—algo comienza a morder mis dedos, miro hacia abajo y encuentro a esa abominación andante— ¿Qué quieres?—solo ladra y sale de la habitación, se detiene y se gira a verme, le muestro la Tucker señal y cierro la puerta tras mío, unos minutos pasan y llaman a la puerta— Maldito perro ¡Lárgate!—

— ¿Stan?—enseguida abro la puerta, dejando ver a esa hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos de igual forma, con su boina en la mano— ¿Por qué un perro ha de tocar la puerta?—pregunta extrañada

—Nunca se sabe lo que un perro puede hacer—

—Pues para mí es un hermoso cachorro—dijo al tiempo que se colocaba la boina y dejaba ver al perro en su regazo

—Wendy no quiero a ese perro—

—Vamos Stan, si es una cosa muy adorable—

—Tal vez lo sea para ti, para mí solo es un intruso—

—Stan estas actuando muy inmaduro, solo dale una oportunidad—sonreí

—Eso mismo dijo Kyle—

—Si él lo dice y yo lo dijo, debes hacer caso ¿No te parece?—lo pensé un momento

—Wendy, no hay nadie que pueda reemplazar a Sparky, así como no hay nadie que pueda reemplazar a Kyle, a ti, a Kenny o Cartman—

—No es un reemplazo, no lo veas así, es más bien una nueva mascota—

—No quiero otra mascota—Hable decidido, ella suspiro

—Carajo Stan, estas poniéndome las cosas muy difíciles, solo toma a este jodido perro y veras que no te arrepentirás, el no viene a reemplazar a Sparky, solo ha venido para llenar el vacío que te dejo su perdida—

— ¿Estuviste ensayando esto?—

—Como no te imaginas—

—Tu ganas, le daré una oportunidad—el perro ladro con ganas y salto hasta mi regazo

—Parece un gato—hablo sorprendida la morocha, lo deje en el suelo donde se puso a correr y después se puso debajo de la cama, me tense, el perro comenzó a ladrar como loco y forcejeo con algo, creo que mataba al monstruo debajo de esta, Salió primero sus partes traseras y de ahí el resto, Wendy se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada y yo ya comenzaba a querer patear al perro

— ¡Dijiste que ya no tomarías!—Esa voz me sobresalto a mi tanto como a Wendy

— ¿K-kyle?—juraría a ver dejado la puerta cerrada, tengo que aprender a ponerle llave

—No he tomado—

—Entonces ¿Quién ha sido?—

—El perro—ambos me miraron con severidad—bien, fui yo, pero solo ha sido una—el perro saco otra botella de la cama—unas cuantas—me corregí

—Stan no puedo creer que me hayas mentido—

—Kyle, yo realmente lo siento—Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir—el negó con la cabeza

—Stan, te creo y sé que la perdida de Sparky te dolió…pero echarle la culpa al perro ¡Casi te creo! Stan lo que hiciste está mal y quiero que le pidas una disculpa al pobre—Quede consternado y no fue el único, Wendy estaba en las mismas

—Bromeas ¿Verdad?—pregunto Wendy, yo en cambio agarre al cachorro antes de que sacara la revista que tenía debajo de la cama, aunque a juzgar por lo que tenía en el hocico, ya la había destrozado

—No estoy bromeando—sentencio con voz firme

— ¿Me perdonas?—le dije al perro quien parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo lamio mi nariz, Kyle sonrió de tal manera que hizo valer la pena haber quedado como un tonto…en frente de nadie.

—Por cierto Wendy Kyle y yo ya somos pareja—vi que mi amigo se sonrojaba, la chica emitió un grito ahogado y nos sujetó en un abrazo de oso

— ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?—esas fueron sus preguntas una vez que nos separamos—pero primero que nada ¿Quién fue el que se declaró?—

—Kyle/Yo—hablaron al unísono, la chica se cruzó de brazos

—Stan pensé que tú serias…pero cuenten todo desde el principio—le contamos todo

— ¡Dios! Que drama con ustedes, Stan debería golpearte, pero por suerte solucionaste todo, pero eres un idiota, terminamos por una causa ¡Y tu casi la desaprovechas!—

Wendy callo, tapándose la boca, mire a Kyle quien parecía Completamente sereno ¿Malas noticias?

—No malinterpretes las cosas Kyle—

—Pues explíquense—Sonó tranquilo, ambos suspiramos

—Yo te contare—anuncio Wendy Tranquilamente

**_Flash Back Narrado por Wendy_**

_Me encontraba mirando a Stan quien parecía hablar por teléfono con alguien ((— ¿Me espiabas?— ¡Por supuesto que no!— ¡Stan! Deja que siga relatando—bien me calmo)). _

_—Bien, yo le informo a Cartman…no, Kenny con un carajo ¡Concéntrate!—_

_— ¿Stan?—_

_— Si, tu tranquilo…no, no creo que vaya Craig ¡Pues porque no!—_

_—Stan, me estoy aburriendo—_

_—No me interesa, Pásame a Kyle ¡Kenny! ¡No, no quiero saber sobre tu noche! ¡Kenny con un carajo pásame a Kyle! ¿¡Kyle!? ((—recuerdo eso—Stan—ya me calle))_

_— ¿Kyle? Si, lo siento, Kenny me saca de mi ¡No de esa manera Kenny! Kyle dile a Kenny que escucho todo—_

_— ¿Stan? Con una mierda ¡Hazme caso!—_

_—Espera…no a ti no Kyle, es que estoy hablando con Wendy…No, claro que no interrumpes ¡Tu si Kenny!—_

_— ¡Stan!—_

_—Te dejo amigo, si, supongo que será en mi casa—él se sujetó el puente de la nariz—Kyle, hazme el favor de golpear a Kenny ((—Dime por favor que no lo hiciste—no recuerdo, creo que si—Chicos— ¡Tu cállate!))_

_Comenzamos a besarnos ((—Preferiría que omitieras esas partes—Lo siento no se puede))._

_— ¿Te ocurre algo Stan?—le pregunte una vez que nos separamos_

_—Sí, lo siento Wendy…hay algo que quiero decirte—_

_—Soy toda oídos—_

_—Yo, me he enamorado de otra persona—_

_— ¡Genial!—_

_— ¿Qué? ¿No estas enojada?—_

_— ¿Parezco enojada?—_

_—Por eso pregunto—_

_—Stan escúchame, yo también me he enamorado de otra persona y créeme, para mí fue muy difícil asimilarlo—_

_— ¿De quién hablas?—_

_—Yo, estoy enamorada de ngh…Cartman—el a como creí que reaccionaria se encontraba riéndose_

_— ¿Cartman? Puf Por favor Wendy, eso suena enfermizo…pero son tus gustos—fruncí el ceño_

_— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Stan?—el solo se encogió de hombros— ¿Tu a quien quieres?—el se tenso _

_—Kyle—_

_— ¡Lo sabía! Querido Stan, eres demasiado obvio— ((—Aunque al parecer no tanto))_

_— ¿Entonces?—_

_—Sí, creo que hasta aquí de nuestra larga relación—ambos nos abrazamos _

_— ¿Ya tienes la manera de conquistarlo?—_

_—Sera fácil para mi ¿Has visto como nos mira cuando nos besamos?—_

_—No ¿Me has utilizado para darle celos?—_

_—Sí, pero también te beneficia a ti…creo—_

_Después de eso abandone la habitación._

**_Fin Flash Back y End Stan Pov. _**

—Entonces, estuviste fingiendo todo ese tiempo que tu rompimiento con Wendy te afecto, solo para enamorarme—afirmo el bermejo

—Si—

—Eres un idiota Stan—Aseguro Wendy

— ¡Guau!—ladro el Can, como afirmación o para defenderlo…los chicos lo vieron de diferente manera

—Me tengo que ir…suerte con su noviazgo secreto—

— ¿Cómo supiste que era secreto?—

—Kyle, tu madre provoco una guerra solo por lo que veías en la tele, no quiero saber que provocara si descubre eso—Ambos chicos asintieron

—Pero mi madre podría apelarla—

—O unirse a ella—corroboro Wendy

—No lo creo—afirmaron ambos SMAPS, después de eso la pelinegra salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos chicos solos

— ¿Realmente crees que provoque otra guerra si descubre lo de nosotros?—

—Kyle, no estoy muy seguro si eso paso…posiblemente alguien lo imagino y lo vimos en Imaginolandia—

— ¿Wendy fue?—

—Tal vez Cartman le conto—Ambos fruncieron el ceño

—Ese hijo de puta—murmuraron ambos (Ya sabrán porque)

— ¿Jugamos videojuegos?—

—Si—

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

** Octubre de 2014**

**Espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, realmente lo hice apresurado.**

**Agradezco a todos los que lo leen y dejan Reviews**

**¡Muchas Gracias! Sin más que aportar me despido**


	10. Es complicado

**¡Holasss! **

**Un nuevo capítulo de este Salvaje Fic…Espero y lo disfruten**

**También debo decir que South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**_Es complicado…_**

Butters caminaba despreocupadamente por las frías calles de ese pequeño pueblo montañés, tenía que ir a ver a Kenny, sus amigos estaban preocupados y él no era la excepción. Quería saber la razón de las penas de su amigo inmortal y si tenía suerte tal vez podría ayudarlo. Pronto llego a la parte más pobre del pueblo

—Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, una linda niña, con un cabello muy corto—hablo un vagabundo que estaba en un estado avanzado de ebriedad, el pequeño de los Stotch avanzo con mayor velocidad

—Oh, vienes a ver al McCormick ese…te lo digo niña, ese chico no te quiere para nada serio— le grito el vagabundo

—Lo sé—respondió el chico, con voz apagada— ¡Mejor ven conmigo!—le grito a la distancia. Pronto llego a la destartalada casa, donde toco varias veces

— ¡Abre la puerta puta!—escucho la voz del padre de Kenny, pronto el miedo le embargo

—¡No le grites así a mi madre, Tu estúpido borracho!—esa fue la voz de otro hombre

— ¡Ambos son unos malditos borrachos!—esa fue la voz de una mujer

— ¿Podrían hacer silencio? Estoy tratando de pensar—Esa fue la voz inconfundible de Kenny, su corazón se paró momentáneamente

— ¿Tú piensas?—pregunto burlón la segunda voz

—Si Kevin, aunque sea difícil de creer—hablo burlona una chica

—No me ayudes Karen—hablo Kenny, mientras abría la puerta, palideció al instante y cerrando la puerta en el acto.

— ¿Quién era?—pregunto Karen curiosa

—Este…yo…era… ¡Butters!—grito como si acabase de recordar algo, la puerta volvió a abrirse, Butters solo sintió una ventisca y al poco rato ya se encontraba caminando lejos del lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba.

— ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?—su voz parecía apagada

—Yo, tu…solo quería hablar contigo—el pequeño comenzó a frotarse los nudillos, el inmortal se pasó su mano por el cabello, despeinándose mas

—Ve-vete a casa Butters, yo necesito hacer cosas—

— ¿Cómo cuáles? K-Kenny los chicos están preocupados por ti—

— ¿Tú lo estás?—

—Sino, no estuviera aquí—el inmortal comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro susurrando cosas inentendibles

—Butters sin ofender, pero tú te preocupas por todo el mundo—

—N-no es cierto—

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces porque estás aquí?—el rubio cenizo arqueo una ceja dudoso

—Po-porque me preocupo por ti—

— ¿Lo ves? No tienes que preocuparte por mi ¿Por qué motivo?—

—Porque eres mi amigo Kenny—el chico suspiro

— ¿Amigos?—susurro para si—Butters, creo que ya he dicho que no quiero eso—

—Eso no es cierto, solo has estado actuando como un tonto—

—Siempre he actuado así. Pero quieres que sea más directo, está bien. Te amo Butters—El aludido parpadeo varias veces, sin embargo el otro tenía un perfil relajado, como si hubiera dicho algo sobre el clima

—Lo siento Kenny, yo no siento lo mismo—el de anorak asintió, sus ojos solo mostraban lo que realmente sentía, pero su rostro se mostraba tranquilo

—Entiendo—su voz sonaba entrecortada

—Yo lo siento mucho—

—Descuida, me tengo que ir, cuídate Butters— el Stotch comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Lagrimas que el mayor no vio, pues ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse. Butters dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar.

**KENNY POV.**

Mi vida no puede ser peor ¿Cierto? Es decir, ser rechazado por tal vez la única persona en el mundo que pueda amar, no es tan malo ¿Verdad? Tal vez solo es un maldito sueño. Si, tal vez sea un puto sueño, uno que realmente me está jodiendo la existencia ¡Hijo puta!

Ni siquiera sé dónde mierda estoy

—En el infierno—esa voz me desconcertó

— ¿Damien?—

—No, soy el conejo de pascua—

—Oh, bueno necesito hablar con Damien, así que con tu permiso conejo—

—Soy Damien idiota ¿Quién más estaría hablándote en estas circunstancias?—

—No lo sé ¿Batman?—

—Eres un pendejo—

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estas insultándome?—mis lágrimas brotan sin razón, la voz que proviene de ningún lugar y al mismo tiempo de todos lados suspira con frustración—

—Kenny no llores, lo que acaba de pasar solo ha sido un sueño profético. Le pedí a mi padre que te enviara uno—

—Oh, Gracias. Al menos sé que no soy correspondido y que no vale la pena hablar—

—Si definitivamente eres un pendejo ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?—

— ¿Sobre qué?—cada vez me confundía más, Damien resoplo molesto

—Con un carajo Kenny, Butters mentía—

—Él no sabe mentir ¿De qué mierdas hablas?—

— ¿Qué acaso no viste las lágrimas? Ah es cierto, no las viste. Porque le diste la espalda para que el no viera las tuyas—hablo burlón, Fruncí el ceño

—No me jodas Damien—

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si de eso te encargas tú solo—me cruce de brazos—Tienes que cambiar lo sucedido, es por eso que te lo mostré. Encuentra la razón por la cual te miente—

— ¿Y si no la encuentro?—

—Solo tienes una oportunidad. No la desaproveches—

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?—

—Le debo una grande al inocentón. Lo correcto es saldar mi deuda con algo de igual valor o mayor—

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué favor te hizo?—

Me levante pesadamente de la cama

— ¡Abre la puerta puta!—escuche la voz de mi padre, un extraño sentimiento me embargo, como una especie de Deja Vú

— ¡No le grites así a mi madre, Tu estúpido borracho!— esa fue la voz de Kevin, me aproxime con paso lento hacia la sala. Si se le puede llamar así

— ¡Ambos son unos malditos borrachos!—Grito mi madre molesta

— ¿Podrían hacer silencio? Estoy tratando de pensar—hable, realmente tenía el presentimiento de que eso había pasado antes

— ¿Tú piensas?—pregunto burlón mi hermano mayor, le fulmine con la mirada

—Si Kevin, aunque sea difícil de creer—hablo burlona Karen

—No me ayudes Karen—hable mientras abría la puerta, sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y cerré la puerta en el acto.

— ¿Quién era?—pregunto Karen curiosa y preocupada por mi reacción

—Este…yo…era… ¡Butters!—Grite, al fin había recordado el extraño sueño que tuve, me dirigí a la puerta sujete a Butters quien aún no daba por enterado nada, le solté cuando ya estábamos lejos de mi casa. Si se le puede llamar casa.

— ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?—mi voz salió apagada

—Yo, tu…solo quería hablar contigo—el pequeño comenzó a frotarse los nudillos, me pase la mano por el cabello, despeinándome mas

—Ve-vete a casa Butters, yo necesito hacer cosas—

— ¿Cómo cuáles? K-Kenny los chicos están preocupados por ti—

— ¿Tú lo estás?—

—Sino, no estuviera aquí—comencé a caminar de un lado a otro susurrando demasiadas maneras de cambiar ese destructivo rechazo.

—Butters sin ofender, pero tú te preocupas por todo el mundo— ¡mal! Estaba diciendo lo mismo

—N-no es cierto—

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces porque estás aquí?—arquee una ceja dudoso

—Po-porque me preocupo por ti—

— ¿Lo ves? No tienes que preocuparte por mi ¿Por qué motivo?— ¡Estúpido de mierda!

—Porque eres mi amigo Kenny—Suspire

— ¿Amigos?—susurre—Butters, creo que ya he dicho que no quiero eso—

—Eso no es cierto, solo has estado actuando como un tonto—

—Siempre he actuado así. Pero quieres que sea más directo, está bien. Te amo Butters—Butters parpadeo varias veces, yo sin embargo sabía que venía lo inevitable. Estúpido yo

—Lo siento Kenny, yo no siento lo mismo—Asentí, mi pecho dolía y sentí que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar. Eso es lo que me gano por no haberme dado cuentan antes de mis sentimientos, ese es mi castigo por algo que hice en mi otra vida…pisarle la pata a un perro tal vez; pero aun así ¿No era demasiado?

—Entiendo—mí voz sonó entrecortada

—Yo lo siento mucho—

—Descuida, me tengo que ir, cuídate Butters—me di la vuelta, mis lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir. Pare en seco, di la vuelta y sujete a Butters con fuerza, pues ya tenía lista su huida

— ¿Por qué lloras?—le pregunte, no lo veía y juro que si Damien me mintió con eso. Le mato.

—N-no estoy L-llorando—si en definitiva me mentía

—No eres un buen mentiroso Butters—

—S-suéltame Kenny— forcejeo un momento

—Primero dime porque lloras—

—No te incumbe ¡suéltame!—podía sentir su ira en las palabras. Una ira fingida

—Te amo ¿No me crees?—tenía que intentarlo o morir en el intento

—No—su voz se oyó firme. Algo que realmente me dolió, cedi en mi agarre y él se soltó, más no corrió, sus sollozos se hicieron evidentes

—Kenny, yo…yo no quiero sentir esto por ti. No quiero—me dijo sin mirarme a la cara, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—bien una pregunta muy estúpida, pero así soy yo

—To-todo. Co-como voy a saber que realmente sientes lo que dices ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? Tal vez solo sea el hecho de que me quieres llevar a la cama—Mantuve el silencio ¿Cómo sé que siento eso por Butters?

— ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera lo sabes…no quieras joderme Kenny, No. No quiero arriesgarme—le abrase de improviso, embriagándome de su aroma

—Butters realmente no te puedo decir como sé que siento esto. Solo sé que es un sentimiento que jamás he sentido por nadie ni siquiera por mi hermana. Y mira que ella lo es todo para mí—

—No puedo Kenny—

—Solo dame una oportunidad. Solo una—

—No. Kenny ¿No lo entiendes? No solo es el hecho de que tienes una reputación demasiado amplia. También está el hecho de que mueres demasiado ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso para mí?—

Le solté. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente ¿Cómo la sabe? Le voltee e hice que me mirara

— ¿Co-como lo sabes?—

—Fui tu reemplazo ¿Crees que olvidaría eso? Solo recuerdo que me impresione mucho cuando te vi de vuelta, to-todos actuaban como si nunca te hubieras ido. Así que también yo actué de la misma manera. Entonces conforme pasaba el tiempo y morías y regresabas al día siguiente o en ese mismo día más tarde. De-debo admitir que al principio pensé que era una broma, P-pero Erick me dijo que tu casi siempre morías—

— ¿Cartman también lo sabe?—

—Si, a él también le sorprendió el hecho de que yo lo supiera, me dijo que por muchos años solo fue él el único en saber sobre tus muertes—

— Tú, él. Cuando creía que nadie las recordaba. Resulta que si lo hacían ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—

—Cartman dijo que no te dijera nada—

—Ese hijo de puta ¿Con que derecho?—

—Esa es la única razón por la cual no puedo estar contigo Kenny…siempre es doloroso, aun con saber que regresaras—

— ¿Doloroso para ti? ¿¡Y yo que!? ¡Yo soy el que muere! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que duele eso!?—

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero también es doloroso ver como el chico que amas muere una y otra vez!—me sentí mal

—Eres un egoísta Butters—No debí decir eso, pero me sentía herido ¿Por qué? Ni puta idea. Parezco mujer

—Lo sé y me disculpo por eso…—su voz era entrecortada, dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, dejándome ahí parado, con el alma destrozada. Aunque haya sido mi culpa ¿O tal vez no? Prefiero no pensar en eso.

**FIN KENNY POV.**

El día siguiente todos se encontraban en el aula de clases, Kyle regañaba a Stan por haber llevado a Junior a la escuela, y este le decía que le había seguido sin que él se diera cuenta.

Craig estaba dormido en su pupitre y Tweek parecía extrañamente calmado…aunque sin dejar sus Tics y temblores

Damien se encontraba recargado en su pupitre meciéndolo hacia delante y hacia atrás

Pip trataba de hacer sonreír a su amigo quien parecía estar rodeado de un aura deprimente. Algo que Kyle temía. Eso se contagia ¿No? Porque no quería que Stan se volviera un gótico por culpa de ese rubio normalmente sonriente y amable, Damien gruñía de vez en cuando, pues la atención que merecía de Su rubio se la robaba otro rubio ¡Que ironía!

Clyde se encontraba platicando con Kevin animadamente, mientras Token fulminaba al asiático y planeaba en su mente varias maneras de matarlo…es decir, de jugar al té.

Nicole se encontraba al lado de este, mirando con furia al castaño quien ni recordaba su nombre, ni donde quedaba su casa. Ni que era fanático de las Vacas de South Park, ni mucho menos que sentía algo por el afro americano…

Craig se levantó del pupitre, camino a paso zombi hasta la chica de piel oscura

—Tenemos que hablar—le soltó, Nicole le miro confundida

—Disculpa, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo…por si no lo has notado. Ya tengo novio—

—Tenias—le cortó Token, todos exclamaron un "oh"

— ¿Qué?—

—Lo que escuchaste Nicole, terminamos—

— ¡Tómala pichón!—exclamo Clyde con una amplia sonrisa

— ¡Tú!—exclamo la chica colérica

— ¿Yo?—pregunto el chico confundido

— ¡Si tú! Eres un maldito marica ¿Lo sabias?—

— ¿En serio?—

— ¡Ah!—la chica se le lanzo al castaño quien se cubrió, mas no recibió nada

—Suerte para la próxima—susurro Craig sujetando a la chica

—Jovencita ¿Qué significa esto?—la chica se tenso

— ¿Ma-mama?—la señora se cruzó de brazos

—Así es jovencita…tenemos que hablar—La chica siguió a su madre después de todo aun no llegaba el profesor

— ¿Esa es tu venganza?—pregunto sorprendido Gregory

—Dijeron que pensáramos lo que sea—el francés se cruzó de brazos—que mejor manera que ponerla en problemas con su madre—el británico se sujetó el puente de la nariz

— funciono ¿No?—

—Tienes un serio problema con las madres—hablo Damien

— ¿No me digas? Tú mejor no hables—

Damien le fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Te dolió lo que dije?—

— ¿Por qué ha de dolerme?—

—No lo sé, dímelo tú—

Ambos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada

— ¿Qué pasa maricas?—pregunto Cartman entretenido por toda la tensión

— ¡Cartman!—ese otro grito les hizo estremecerse

— ¿Qué quieres pobre?—

—Tu yo…hablar ahora—

—No—

— ¡Ahora!—

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la furia en sus palabras

— ¡Butters!—grito el ex-Gordo

—No le metas gordo—se lo llevo del salón a rastras

— ¿Alguien más quiere llevarse a alguien a rastras?—pregunto Butters molesto

— ¡Christopher!—regaño Gregory al ver que su castaño "Amigo" intentaba llevárselo, el castaño bufo

Pronto las clases comenzaron, donde la clase de historia no fue más que aburrimiento, siestas cortas e idas a la dirección por parte de Craig y Stan a quien se le ocurrió soltar a Junior para que se divirtiera. Y vaya que se divertido con el pie del profesor e inodoro andante.

Pronto llego la hora del receso donde todos se volvieron a juntar en la cafetería

—Tu venganza fue peor que la de cualquiera—opino Craig quien ya estaba libre y sentado al lado de su paranoico "Amigo"

—Es cierto Christopher—

—Por eso jamás lo dejo hacer las misiones—opino Gregory

— ¿A quién le toca?—pregunto Christopher de mal humor

—A mí—levanto la mano Damien

—Espero que no trates de espantarla con tus poderes sobre naturales—hablo Christopher burlón, el pálido hecho humo por las orejas

— ¿Planeabas hacer eso?—pregunto Pip sorprendido

—Tal vez—toda la mesa estallo en carcajadas

— ¿Quién sigue después de Damien?—pregunto Kyle

—Nosotros—hablo Token con una sonrisa enigmática

— ¡Gha! No Demasiada Presión ¿¡Y si la matamos!? ¡No puedo ir a prisión! ¡IR AHÍ ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!—

—Tranquilo Tweek no la mataremos—

— ¿A no?—pregunto Craig sonando un poco decepcionado

— ¿Quién se hará cargo de devolverle la memoria a Clyde?—pregunto Pip

—Tal vez si le golpeamos en la cabeza vuelva su memoria—razono Clyde, todos le miraron con la ceja arqueada— ¿Qué?—pregunto curioso

—Sabes quién es Clyde ¿Cierto?—el aludido asintió— ¿Quién es?—el castaño señalo al pelirrojo

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy Clyde!—

—Perdiste la memoria ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—el bermejo tenía una vena palpitante en la cien

—Eres un tonto—susurro entre dientes

—Pero al menos no perdí la memoria—el amante de los tacos se cruzó de brazos indignado, a todos se les hizo graciosa la escena

—Voto por golpearle hasta que recupere la memoria—hablo el judío

—Basta no golpearemos a nadie—razono Token

— ¿A no?—preguntaron decepcionados Christopher, Damien y Craig

—No ¿Podrían dejar de pensar en cosas que dañen a otros?—pregunto hastiado Gregory

—No sería el anticristo si no pienso en esas cosas—razono Damien

—No sería un mercenario sino pensara de esa manera—hablo el francés

—Yo no iría a la dirección tan a menudo—todos miraron a Craig—si tal vez deba buscarme otro hobby—

— ¡Con un carajo pobre! ¡Déjame en paz Kenny!—escucharon el grito de Eric Cartman

— ¡Solo quiero que me respondas! Mierda Cartman ¿¡Porque no lo haces!?—

—Algo me dice que tendremos problemas—canturreo burlón Damien

—No quiero problemas—todos miraron a Christopher— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un delito querer llegar temprano a casa?—

— ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Mi Francés?—hablo inconsciente Gregory

— ¿Tu francés?—pregunto Stan, el rubio británico se sonrojo

—Somos pareja ¿Algún problema?— pregunto Christopher como si les retara, todos quedaron boca abiertos

— ¿¡QUÉ!?—exclamaron todos en la mesa

—no me vengan con estupideces, como si todos no lo fueran—hablo Gregory haciendo sonrojar a todos

—Yo no lo soy—confirmo Cartman, quien nadie sabía cómo ni cuando llego hasta ahí

—Y yo no recuerdo—hablo Clyde, todos le miraron.

—Tu gordo, creo que eres peor que nosotros ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien se vistió de mujer? ¿Quién juega té con sus muñecas? ¿Quién le hizo creer a todos que andabas en una relación con Kyle?—ante ese último recibió las miradas asesinas de Stan y Kyle— ¿Quién sintió una fuerte "conexión" con el señor Jefferson? Y por supuesto no olvidemos que tal vez antes de andar con Wendy pudiste sentir algo por Kyle, Butters o Clyde—hablo con voz venenosa Christopher haciendo que todos miraran a Cartman y sus diferentes gestos

—Posiblemente aun este enamorado de alguno de ellos y trata de esconderlo andando con Wendy—Hablo burlón el anticristo

— ¿Enserio creen eso?—pregunto la aludida con un aura asesina muy evidente, todos tragaron duro, el ambiente se tensó y Cartman quería asesinar a todos ahí, pero sabía quién era el causante, por supuesto que Kyle, no sabía cómo ni por qué pero sospechaba que había sido el

—Solo bromeaban Wendy, no lo tomes tan apecho—intento tranquilizar Kenny, pero solo recibió una mirada llena de odio de parte de la azabache quien se marchó hecha una fiera

—Tendré que hablar con ella—hablo Stan parándose

—Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema ¿De que hablábamos?—pregunto Damien

—Sobre los ponis voladores—hablo Kenny con voz monótona, Craig frunció el ceño

—Bien entonces los ponis voladores existen ¿Cierto?—todos miraron al anticristo con la quijada caída—Es decir, Kenny no digas estupideces—hablo el oji rojo sonrojándose, Pip río

—Hay que actuar rápidamente las vacaciones son en tres días ¿Cómo solucionaremos todo? ¡Solo nos quedan tres días!—se alteró Kyle

—Cuatro, partiremos el domingo en la mañana, después de ir a la feria—hablo tranquilamente Damien

— ¿Quién dice que queremos ir a la feria?—pregunto Craig

—Tengo entendido que te chantajearon para ir, así que iras aunque no quieras—se burlón Cartman

— ¿No deberías estar contentando a tu novia? Tal vez se esté besando con Marsh—Kyle miro a Tucker con furia

—Pero aun así nos queda poco tiempo—razono Gregory

—Hay que repartir las cosas. Que el Team Stan se encargue de devolverle la memoria a Clyde, el Team Craig de la venganza y el resto de nosotros solo observamos—hablo Christopher

—Y por eso nunca te dejo hacer las misiones—Gregory suspiro

—Pip, Token, Stan, Tweek y Damien se encargaran de devolverle la memoria a Clyde—Gregory señalo a todos los presentes quienes asintieron

— Yo soy Clyde ¿Cierto?—

—Si tú lo eres. Ahora Craig, Kyle, Christopher y yo nos encargaremos de la venganza—

— ¿Y yo que?—pregunto Kenny confundido

—Tú y Butters solucionen sus cosas. Los estaremos esperando cuando se sientan listos. Hasta entonces no les quiero cerca, podrían echar todo a perder—sentencio Gregory levantándose y enseguida se escuchó el timbre para entrar a sus clases

— Apuesto que él es el Activo—hablo Craig

— Tiene inteligencia…es obvio que no— "Razono" Cartman

**Mientras en otro lugar**

Kenny se encontraba sentado frente a Butters quien miraba hacia todos lados nervioso, era obvio que no quería estar ahí, pero también era bastante evidente que quería ayudar a sus amigos

—No tolero esto. Me largo—hablo el rubio pervertido molesto y levantándose del lugar

—N-no puedes hacerlo—

— ¿Quién lo dice?—pregunto el mayor cruzándose de brazos

— este ¿N-no quieres ayudarles?—comenzó a frotarse los nudillos, el inmortal avanzo hacia el con furia, le sujeto por los hombros plantándole un beso lleno de pasión y enojo

—Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza—volvió a besarle pero con menos enojo

El pequeño rubio comenzaba a ceder y corresponderle, no quería eso, no quería ceder ante ese chico, pero todo su ser no respondía claramente cuando él estaba cerca. Y menos ahora que se encontraba besándole. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejó de él, sintiendo ese vacía en su pecho

—Tienes razón—susurro el rubio cenizo—tal vez debas alejarte de mí. No te merezco, tú eres simplemente perfecto para mí y yo solo te ofreceré el dolor de verme morir todos los días—sus ojos se cristalizaron

—N-no digas eso K-Kenny—imploro el pequeño, sintiendo su pecho arder al ver llorar al inmortal—no lo digas…yo no soy perfecto…yo—sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar—Kenny yo…Te amo—el corazón de Kenny comenzó a latirle con fuerza, definitivamente no quería morir en ese instante—Te amo, pero tengo miedo a salir lastimado—

—Comprendo—hablo el chico acariciando la mejilla del Stotch, este sonrió dulcemente

—Solo dame tiempo ¿Si?—el inmortal sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que había desaparecido durante unos largos días

—Por supuesto—

Ambos rubios unieron sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo como un balde de agua los empapaba a ambos, se separaron lentamente y Kenny fulmino con la mirada a Craig y Damien quienes tenían cada uno un balde con agua, aunque el de Craig estaba vacío

—Hijos de puta—mascullo el rubio mayor con un tic en el ojo, se paró dispuesto a romperle las bolas a ambos chicos, más sin embargo le piso la cola a Junior y cayo de cara contra el suelo

— ¡Oh, dios junior mato a Kenny!—exclamo Stan sorprendido

—Este…eres un perro malo…muchacho malo—regaño Kyle al can quien enseguida bajo las orejas—no es cierto, eres un perro muy lindo ¿Quién te quiere?—el perrito ladro feliz

Butters miro el cadáver del chico, suspiro, definitivamente amar a ese rubio era uno de los peores errores, pero era un error que estaba dispuesto a volver a cometer, después de todo ¿Quién dice que el amor es fácil?

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Octubre del 2014**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews y a los que lo leen **

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


	11. Comienzan los Problemas

**Holasss!**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de este Salvaje Fic, realmente espero que este sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten **

**South Park no me pertenece son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**_Comienzan los problemas…_**

Craig caminaba de la mano con Tweek, si alguien preguntaba simplemente recibía la Tucker señal o se las tenía que ver con la mirada atemorizante del pelinegro

— ¿T-te ocurre algo ngh Craig?—

—Nada—contesto el chico del chungo sujetándole con mayor fuerza y comenzando a caminar más rápido

—Ngh ¿Cr-Craig?—

—No hables solo camina—el azabache paro en seco miro hacia todos los lados

— ¡Gha! ¡El gobierno nos sigue! ¡Oh Jesucristo!

— No nos sigue el gobierno…solo un tipo muy estúpido—susurro el del chungo peruano

—Craig, si nos vas a insultar planea tu solo la venganza—hablo molesto Kyle

—Puedo hacerla solo—aseguro el muchacho

—si como digas…nos llevamos a Tweek—Stan sujeto a Tweek, quien no mostro rastro de querer salir corriendo, algo que causo extrañeza en todos (mas Craig)

—Sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué yo no ayudo en la venganza?—pregunto de malas Damien

—Tal vez se necesiten tus poderes para devolverle la memoria…nunca se sabe—hablo Pip tratando de dar ánimos

—No pensé en eso—susurro Gregory, algo que solo escucho el francés

—Bien entonces es tiempo de empezar—hablo decidido Kyle

—Esperen ¿No tenemos clases?—pregunto Token

—Ya nos encargamos de eso—hablaron al unísono ambos mercenarios

—No sé si deba alegrarme o estar preocupado—hablo Kyle

—Son maestros ¿Qué más da?—le restó importancia Clyde— ¡Somos libres!—

—Solo por hoy, les costara encontrar unos suplentes…que tampoco habrá—sonrió con malicia Gregory

—Definitivamente él es el Activo en la relación—susurro Craig a Damien, quien asintió

—Dejen de estar Jodiendo con eso—gruño el castaño francés, ambos chicos se tensaron

— ¿Quién me obligara?—pregunto retadoramente el del chungo

—Tal vez sea malo en planear cosas—

—Muy malo—le corto el británico mayor

—Como sea, pero soy bueno con los golpes—anuncio el francés tronándose los nudillos con cara de psicópata

—No puedo objetar eso—hablo Gregory

—Ya cállense, tenemos asuntos más importantes que hacer—hablo autoritario Token

—Aguafiestas—susurro Clyde

Los dos grupos se dividieron partiendo hacia lugares diferentes y misteriosos…aunque claro que hubo complicaciones, como que Kyle no quería alejarse de su Súper mejor "amigo" y Craig se mostraba recio a querer que apartaran a Tweek de su lado. Por cuestiones de seguridad según él

—Yo le protegeré en tu lugar Craig—aseguro Stan—No te preocupes Kyle, ya verás que no tardara esto—hablo con tanta seguridad que el bermejo le hizo caso…gran error Broflovski

**POV CRAIG POV.**

Y ahí estaba yo, rodeado de incompetentes ¿Por qué? Ni puta idea, tal vez al británico ese le dio por joderme la existencia ¿Tan mal le caigo? Es decir, tal vez le dije tonto afeminado ¿pero eso que? Ni que fuera verdad…bueno es verdad, pero él no tiene por qué molestarse

—Así que andas con el rubiecito—jamás entenderé eso

—Oui—me dijo mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro, pareció captar algo y me miro con ojos de muerte—No le vuelvas a decir Rubiecito. O yo le llamare al tuyo "Paranoico Adicto al Café"—

Arqueo una ceja, el realmente es malo—no le digas así—tal vez sea malo poniendo apodos, pero a Tweek no le dicen así, al menos no en mi presencia, el volvió su mirada al rubio que parecía estar peleando con Kyle…es decir, el Judío marica

—Detengan esto—hablo Kenny ¿Cuándo llego?

— ¿Qué haces aquí McCormick?— el tonto se encogió de hombros

—Me obligaron—señalo con la mirada al único británico de la escuela

—Necesitare tu habilidad para convencer a las personas—hablo el rubio de peinado perfecto

—Christopher y Craig pueden hacer eso mejor que yo—hablo el rubio mientras se abrazaba así mismo con cara de pánico

—A ellos les tendré como plan B. necesito que todo sea por las buenas…al menos al primer intento—hablo ignorándolos nuevamente y comenzar a platicar con Kyle

Unos minutos pasaron

— ¿Comprenden el plan?—eso me saco de mis pensamientos…carajo no escuche nada

—Bien entonces andando—carajo

**FIN CRAIG POV.**

Stan se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Clyde

— ¿Tú quién eres?—le pregunto a la castaña, quien tenía un tic en el ojo

—Tu hermana—hablo ella calmada mientras se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba

— ¡Genial! Tengo una hermana—la miro profundamente—eres fea ¿Enserio eres mi hermana?— Token apareció mientras sujetaba a Clyde y le llevaba a la habitación, nadie quería conocer a esa castaña enojada…si se llevaba con Shelly es porque era igual o peor que la otra castaña.

Pronto todos ya se encontraban en la habitación Tweek y Stan sentados en la cama, Damien sentado en la silla giratoria con Pip sentado encima de él, lo cual solo daba entender una cosa…eran muy buenos amigos.

— ¿Alguna idea?—pregunto Token sin dejar de mirar al anticristo

— Yo quiero comer—hablo Clyde sujetándose el estomago

— Ahora no Clyde…tenemos que encontrar una solución a todo esto—

—No podre pensar con el estómago vacío—aclaro el castaño

—Entonces ¿Siempre estas con el estómago vacío?—todos rieron por la pregunta inocente del "Francesito", el amante de los tacos le miro con ojos asesinos provocando que el británico se removiera en su asiento incomodo…o sea Damien

—No te muevas—le hablo el anticristo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

—Lo siento Damien—se disculpó el rubio, mas no se levanto

— Chicos ¿Quién quiere comer?—entro la hermana de Clyde con una charola llena de Sándwiches

— ¡Yo!—gritaron todos entusiasmados, Stan y Token se sujetaron el puente de la nariz, pero aun así se unieron

—Ya que tienen el estómago lleno, pueden pensar con mayor claridad—hablo la castaña dándoles una tierna sonrisa

—Quiero una hermana como la tuya Clyde—hablo soñadoramente Stan

—Ciertamente es muy hermosa—hablo Token

— Pues si tanto te gusta ¿¡Por qué no te quedas con ella!?—grito molesto Clyde ante sorpresa de todos

— ¿Qué? Clyde solo dije que era hermosa…no que me gustaba—se defendió el chico, los demás comenzaron a creer que hacían mal tercio…y otros simplemente encontraban eso divertido (Damien), aun así salieron de la habitación sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, inclusive dieron un portazo (Damien otra vez).

— ¿Y porque me das explicaciones? Ni que fuera algo tuyo –el castaño le dio la espalda cruzado de brazos, el afro-americano tenía una venita saliendo de su cien

— Pero si fuiste tú quien…—el castaño se sentó en la cama ignorándolo olímpicamente— ¡Dios Clyde! ¿Quisieras dejar de comportarte como un niño?—

—No—hablo haciendo un puchero

—Te lo advierto Clyde—el pelinegro sonó preocupado

—Oblígame—le reto al tiempo que se volteaba y sacaba la lengua, quedando en shock por lo sucedido después.

**STAN POV.**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? ¡Ayuda!—

—Stan ¿Sabes que todos te podemos escuchar?—pregunto Damien un poco irritado, me sonrojo mientras vuelvo mi vista hacia el televisor donde se encuentran emitiendo un programa repetido de Terrance y Phillip

—Moriré—susurro molesto

— ¡Gha! No ¡Si mueres nos echaran la culpa e iremos a prisión! ¡No quiero ir a prisión!—se alteró el rubio paranoico

—No Tweek, solo era una expresión—Le tranquilizo mientras le sujeto por los hombros, el parecer me mira aliviado ¿Alguna vez han notado que Tweek es lindo? ¿¡Pero que he pensado!?

— ¿Te encuentras ngh bien Stan?—por unos instantes me pierdo en sus ojos verdes olivo…hermosos ¿¡Que carajos me pasa!?

—si sigues mirando de esa forma a Mi Tweeke…te hare pagar duro Marsh—eso me sobresalta, volteo hacia donde viene el sonido encontrándome con los ojos inexpresivos de Craig…mierda.

—Tranquilo Craig, tal vez malinterpretaste la mirada de Stan—hablo Kyle con un cierto enfado en su voz…doble mierda

— Ci-cielos chicos N-no deberíamos pelear ahora—hablo Butters ¿Desde cuándo está el aquí?

—Butters tiene razón, tenemos un plan y no debemos arruinarlo—hablo Gregory con tono autoritario— ¿Ya encontraron la forma de recuperar la memoria de Clyde?—nos pregunto

—No, y creo que ahora está ocupado…si ustedes comprenden—hablo Damien de forma picaresca

— Yo no—hablaron Pip, Butters y Kyle al unísono

**FIN STAN POV.**

Clyde se encontraba sonrojado, sus ojos mostraban confusión total

— ¿To-Token?—pregunto extrañado, sus palabras fueron cortadas al momento de que el afro americano le besara

—Te lo advertí—le susurró al oído haciendo al castaño estremecer

—Token tu no…—antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sus labios fueron poseídos por el mayor de una forma muy posesiva—Token—jadeo en medio del beso, con un leve empujón quedo acostado en la cama, sintiendo al mayor encima suyo, cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso—Espera, Token por favor—suplico en cuanto el pelinegro se dirigió al cuello— Token—llamo con lágrimas en los ojos—Token por favor, quiero esto…pero no de esta forma—Los sollozos del castaño no tardaron en llegar, el pelinegro volvió en sí, separándose abruptamente de Clyde

—Lo siento…yo…lo siento—el moreno estaba avergonzado, se paró dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero Clyde fue más rápido

—To-Token, no te vayas…yo, yo te amo—el pelinegro se volteó rápidamente, quedando frente al castaño

— ¿Tu-tu qué?—le pregunto evidentemente sorprendido

—Que te amo ¿Eres Sordo?—le pregunto mientras sujetaba las orejas del chico de color

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?—le pregunto desviando la mirada— ¿Qué hay de Craig?—susurro la pregunta

— ¿Craig? ¿El que tiene?—el castaño se confundió ¿Qué tenía que ver Craig en todo eso? O mejor aún ¿Quién carajos es Craig?

—Tú le besaste…bueno él te beso—

— ¿En serio? Vaya, jamás creí que mi hermosura tuviera esos efectos—Token comenzaba a exasperarse

— Aun no recuerdas nada ¿Cierto?—el castaño le miro confundido

— ¿Qué debería recordar?—ladeo la cabeza, el pelinegro bufo molesto, pero después sonrió

—Cuando Recuerdes todo te diré lo que siento por ti—

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?—si definitivamente el castaño era muy tonto…

—Tenemos que bajar—abrió la puerta ante las protestas de su acompañante

—Craig, Kenny ya saben lo que tienen que hacer—escucharon hablar a Gregory

—Si—contestaron los dos aburridos

—entonces ¿Qué esperan? ¡Lárguense de una jodida vez!—grito el francés

—Ya vamos—hablo Kenny mientras salía de la casa Craig le pelo el dedo y también siguió al rubio

— ¿Nosotros que haremos?—pregunto Pip

—Nada, solo veremos tele u otra cosa—hablo Kyle mirando una revista de ¿Gatitos?

— ¿En serio?—pregunto Token ya en la sala

—Si—

— ¿Ellos se encargaran de todo?—pregunto Stan

—No del todo, ellos solo entraran en acción cuando el plan A falle, que lo dudo mucho—hablo Gregory al momento de tomar de su té

— ¿Cuál es el plan B?—pregunto Clyde

—Créeme no lo querrás saber—

—Yo si lo quiero saber—hablo Damien

—Lastima, no lo diré—hablo decidido Gregory, el anticristo quiso quemarle…definitivamente ese rubio era el Activo

Gregory, Christopher, Damien, Pip y Butters se acomodaron en el sofá, los demás se quedaron en el piso, disfrutando de una película de ¿Gatitos?

— ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?—Pregunto Kyle molesto

—De que te quejas. Tú estabas viendo una revista de lo mismo—Contrataco la única mujer

— ¡Es lo único que hay aquí!—se alteró el judío

—Eso me recuerda ¿Dónde está Junior?—pregunto Stan, si bien su nuevo cachorro era inteligente y siempre le seguía, pero ese día no ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?

—Tu mama le llevo al veterinario ¿Recuerdas? Nos avisó justo cuando salimos de tu casa—hablo Kyle ¿Era posible que Stan sea un tonto a veces?

—Oh, lo siento no preste atención—Stan volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, Kyle arqueo una ceja, Stan había estado mirando de una manera muy sugerente a Tweek y es decir él no lo había imaginado, porque si eso fue ¿¡También Craig!?

— ¿Te ocurre algo Kyle?—

—Estoy bien Tweek…no te preocupes—hablo de una forma hostil a el rubio adicto al café

—Kyle si estás enojado no te desquites con Tweek—hablo Stan

— ¡Te odio Stan!—grito como respuesta el pelirrojo saliendo de la casa dando un portazo, ante la cara confundida de todos, Stan se paró y salió de la casa, encontrándose a Kyle sentado en la acera

—Kyle ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí adentro?—pregunto Stan al momento de sentarse al lado de él, el judío se alejó un poco

—No quiero hablar contigo Stan…lárgate—

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que me cuentes que te ocurre—

—Perfecto, quédate si quieres—hablo mientras se paraba, Stan le sujeto

—Kyle ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?—

— ¿¡En serio quieres saber!?—

—Claro que sí, sino no estuviera aquí—

—Tú me ocurres Stan ¿Por qué mirabas de esa forma a Tweek?—

— ¿Qué?—Stan a veces podía ser tan estúpido como quisiera

—Por favor Stan…si Tweek te gusta solo dilo—agacho la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas recorrerle por la mejilla

—Kyle, Tweek no me gusta—le acaricio la mejilla

—Pero—

—Lo admito, es lindo pero tú eres lo que le sigue—

— ¿En serio?—

— ¿Crees que te mentiría?— el pelirrojo le beso.

Tucker caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, hacia un rato que había hecho la parte que le tocaba, ahora solo tenía que ir a la casa de Clyde y llevarse a Tweek, ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin él y juraría que el imbécil de Stan le comía con la mirada

—Ese hijo de puta—mascullo entre dientes

En otro lado…

— Hay no, no otra vez…perrito ¿Dónde estás?—pregunto Sharon preocupada, solo había dejado de ver al perrito por uno segundo ¡Un segundo por dios! ¿¡Que era ese perro!? ¿¡Un correcaminos o que!?

—Mamá ¿Qué haces?—pregunto cierta castaña al lado de una pirámide andante de cajas y bolsas

—Shelly esto pesa—hablo con dificultad la "pirámide"

—No te quejes Kevin ¿Mamá que buscas?—

—Perdí a Junior—la castaña se sujetó el puente de la nariz—Lo creí de Randy no de ti Sharon, dejaremos las cosas en el carro y después le buscaremos, no creo que este lejos—hablo autoritaria la castaña.

—Entonces ¿Me perdonas?—pregunto Stan pegando la frente a la del judío

—Perdóname tu Stan, no debí dudar— ambos volvieron a besarse

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!?—ambos quedaron congelados por la voz gritona

— ¿Ma-mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Kyle más pálido que Damien

—Hola señora Broflovski ¿Cómo se encuentra?—pregunto el oji azul riendo nervioso

—Jovencito ¡A casa ahora mismo!—

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!—

— ¡Dije ahora!—la mujer estaba iracunda

— ¡Esta bien!—pregunto Kyle entrando al carro, la mujer se metió al instante dirigiéndole ojos de muerte a Stan

—Mierda—susurro molesto

— ¡Guau!—

— ¿Eh?—miro hacia el piso donde se encontraba Junior mirándole— ¿Qué haces aquí Junior?—le pregunto al momento de cargarlo y este le lamiera la nariz

— ¿Necesitaras ayuda?—esa voz le sobresalto

—No gracias, es algo que tengo que hacer por mí mismo—

—Está bien, iremos a ver cómo termina la venganza, si necesitaras ayuda. No dudes en pedirla—

—Lo tomare en cuenta Gregory, te lo agradezco— ambos se despidieron caminando por diferentes lugares

**POV. STAN**

Esto es realmente asombroso ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Pronto llego a la casa de los Broflovski donde el Dragón custodia la entrada…Lo que faltaba

—Señora Broflovski por favor tiene que entender—Le dijo una vez cerca de ella

—Solo entiendo que estas confundiendo a mi hijo Stanley, así que aléjate de el—me pide evidentemente molesta

— ¿Qué? Disculpe pero lo que dice es una total mierda—Error Marsh

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Vete ahora mismo a tu casa Stanley! Antes de que llame a la policía—

—Pues entonces háblele. Porque no me moveré de aquí—

— ¡Guau!—le apoyo Junior

—Si te iras…adiós Stan—Hablo Kyle desde el umbral de su puerta, su rostro era cubierto, pero por el tono parecía que se había encontrado llorando

—Pero Kyle—

—Adiós, mi madre tiene razón, tú me confundes Stan—le corto y se volvió a meter, el can bajo las orejas

—Entiendo—Giro y salió del lugar

La verdad no sé cómo llegue a mi casa

— ¡Stan! Oh cielos hijo ¿Qué te ocurrió?—pregunto mi madre al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá

—Estoy bien—ignore su abrazo y me dirigí a mi habitación

— ¿Con que aquí estabas Junior?—escuche a Shelly— ¿Qué le pasa al mojón?—le pregunto, como si este pudiera contestar

**FIN POV. STAN **

— ¿Trajeron las palomitas?—pregunta Gregory a Craig

—Si—contesto el chico mientras abrazaba a Tweek, su noviazgo no había sido sorpresa para ninguno

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Yo fui por las cosas!—Hablo molesto Kenny

—Y se te agradece—le corto Gregory

—Comienza la diversión—hablo burlón Christopher, todos los chicos estaban escondidos detrás de un muy grande arbusto

— ¿Qué hablaste con Marsh?—pregunto el francés

—Oh vamos, venimos a ver un espectáculo…no ha actuar como la novia celosa—hablo Kenny burlón

—Definitivamente eres el Pasivo de la relación Ze mole—hablo burlón Damien

—Ustedes también lo serian, si anduvieran conmigo—hablo Gregory molesto

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—gritaron Craig y Damien molestos, Kenny solo se encogió de hombros y Token reprimió la risa

—Cállense—pidió cortésmente, pero con una mirada asesina ambos rudos tragaron duro, Christopher con Token estallaron en una carcajada.

El espectáculo comenzó obligándoles a callar

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunto Nicole al momento de abrir la puerta y mirar a dos hombres arreglados como los Hombres de Negro

—Somos de la estación Cromada—hablaron al unísono mostrando una placa de policía

— ¿Y?—inquirió curiosa

— Señorita tenemos sospechas de que sus padres están amenazados…por una fuerza extraterrestres—la chica se cubrió la boca horrorizada

— ¿Qué? Pero—

—Silencio, necesitamos llevárnoslos para hacerles exámenes y saber porque son tan requeridos por los visitantes—

— ¡No pueden hacer eso!—Grito con lágrimas en los ojos—

—Es eso o irse de este lugar, en una ciudad más transitada donde haiga más persona, así serán difíciles de ubicar—hablo el hombre más alto

— pero ¿Cómo harán eso?—

—Eso es fácil, ¿podrías dejarnos pasar?—Pidió el más bajo

—Por supuesto—hablo la joven haciéndose a un lado para que ambos jóvenes pasaran

—Genial, ya no sabremos como terminara esto—hablo irritado Clyde

—Tranquilos, siempre tengo un plan—hablo Gregory sacando una computadora portátil

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?—pregunto Damien sorprendido, el rubio le ignoro y se encargó de prenderla

—Mamá, Papá, estos hombres quieren hablar con ustedes—escucharon la voz de Nicole provenir de la computadora

— ¿Pusiste cámaras en su casa?—ahora fue el turno de Token en sorprenderse

— ¿Qué quieren jóvenes?—pregunto la mujer amablemente

—Señores venimos a informarles que su Hija es una Traficante de Drogas, le hemos estado observando…si no nos creen, por favor vean estas fotos—

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron los tres desconcertados

— ¿Pero qué? Nicole ¿Esto es cierto?—hablo el padre mientras miraba las fotos de una Nicole prostituta, Drogadicta y Vendedora de Drogas, la chica sentía las lágrimas venir ¿Qué clase de trato era ese?

—S-si—contesto mientras lagrimas salían

— ¿No te parece que eso fue mucho?—pregunto Pip a su compañero británico

—Tenía planeado algo peor…pero decidí no ser cruel—

—Gracias oficiales—

—Recuerden, el avión sale a las 7 y si vuelven llevare a su hija a prisión—

— ¿¡En serio!?—gritaron todos a Gregory

—Si no se callan nos descubrirán ¡Dame Palomitas Damien!—hablo el británico

— ¿Escucharon eso?—pregunto Nicole, todos se tensaron

—No, deberías de dejar la droga. Afecta tus sentidos—hablo el hombre más alto

—Mi trabajo aquí termino…tengo una misión que planear así que hasta mañana—se despidió Gregory

—Creo que tenemos otro loco planeando cosas…recuérdenme no meterme con Gregory—hablo Craig anonadado, todos asintieron

**_Fin del capítulo Noviembre 2014…_**

* * *

**xD lamento si fue una burrada o no fue como se la imaginaron no soy buena planeando venganzas. Y también debo aclarar que no odio a Nicole ni nada por el estilo**

**Lamento la tardanza y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado **

**Agradezco a los que lo lean y dejen Reviews ¡Muchas Gracias! **

**Sin más que aportar me despido :)****  
**


	12. ¿Soluciones? Un problema menos

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de este Salvaje Fic.**

**Perdón por la tardanza (Aunque a nadie le importe) **

**Primero que nada South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, como bien saben xD**

* * *

**_¿Soluciones? Un problema menos…_**

Era una mañana tranquila en el pequeño pueblo Montañez, un nuevo día para nuestros protagonistas y personas comunes las cuales no importan.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de cierto judío al cual omitiremos el nombre por cuestiones de seguridad.

— ¡Ike! ¡Baja en este instante!—ahí va el anonimato…el pequeño canadiense se froto los ojos.

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, la obscuridad se cernía sobre mí, el miedo me inundaba y el remordimiento me sofocaba

— ¡Ike! ¡Baja en este instante! –me levante en ese preciso instante frotando mis ojos, agradecía internamente haber despertado de esa pesadilla, aunque la que me esperaba era mucho peor, baje a la sala donde mi madre estaba parada en las escaleras esperándome con esos ojos furiosos, sus cejas fruncidas y sus brazos cruzados, me estremecí del miedo sabía lo que pasaba, nunca creí que mi broma terminara tan mal, creí que mi madre lo comprendería, creí que ella había cambiado y ya no tenía nada en contra de las personas de diferentes gustos…pero al parecer es tolerante a menos que afecte a su querido primogénito y su único hijo de sangre.

Eso me molestaba, mi hermano era capaz de sobrellevar varias cosas, es decir, mi hermano se veía implicado en todos los extraños sucesos que llegaban a pasar en el pueblo, y siempre salía ileso o al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero no podía contra Sheila Broflovski, como hijo modelo no podía contra ella y en eso Yo le ayudaría, no podía dejar que mi broma alejara la mejor relación de este desafortunado pueblo, Stan y Kyle siempre habían estado juntos, como amigos y ahora como "Amantes" o como se le llame. Y eso yo lo había arruinado.

Nota Mental: Jamás caer en las provocaciones de Firkle.

— ¿Para qué me solicitas mamá?—pregunte con la mayor calma que pude, aun la sangre me hervía después de lo ocurrido ayer con mi hermano

—Necesito que vigiles a Kyle—abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa ¿Realmente me estaba pidiendo eso?

— ¿Quieres que vigile a Kyle?—pregunte estupefacto, el monstruo rojo asintió— ¿Por qué?—volví a preguntar

— ¡Solo hazlo!—me grito enojada, retrocedí asustado

— S-si señora—hice pose militar y Salí de nueva cuenta a mi habitación, pues aún tenía mi pijama puesta.

Unas horas después ya me encontraba listo para ir a la escuela, fui a la habitación de Kyle a ver si ya estaba listo

— Kyle—la puerta estaba entre abierta, asome mi cara para ver que estaba haciendo mi hermano— Kyle—volví a llamarle sin recibir ninguna respuesta, me adentre a la habitación para saber dónde se encontraba— ¡Kyle! ¿Dónde estás?—

—Aquí—esa contestación me helo la sangre, voltee lentamente hacia atrás sintiendo como perforaban mi corazón

— ¿Kyle?—ese chico pelirrojo enfrente de mí no podía ser Kyle

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ike?—me pregunto malhumorado

—Yo solo vine a ver si te encontrabas bien—

—No—me respondió cortante—ahora ¡Sal de mi habitación!—Salí de inmediato temiendo por mi vida, jamás hay que hacer enojar a uno de Jersey.

Me encerré en mi habitación sintiendo como mi corazón latía con fuerza, la mirada de mi hermano era todo menos atemorizante, pero si eran como cuencas vacías, su piel era más pálida de lo normal y su voz estoica era como si fuera un robot.

— ¡Ike, Kyle! ¡Bajen a desayunar!—

Baje sin responder, tome asiento esperando a que sirvieran el desayuno, Kyle bajo silencioso y tomo asiento al lado de mí, le mire de soslayo, sus mechones rojizos tapaban sus ojos, apreté lo puños impotente ¿Podía yo solucionar esto? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Sea lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, definitivamente no iba a poder solo contra Sheyla Broflovski ¿Debía encararla ahora? Imposible, eso lo tenía que hacer Kyle mismo…Yo solo lo empeoraría. Pero ¿Quién dice que no le puedo dar un empujoncito? Mi sonrisa fue maliciosa

—Sea lo que sea que estés planeando…ni se te ocurra—esas palabras me sorprendieron ¿Cómo él podía?

— ¿A qué te refieres Kyle?—le pregunte fingiendo inocencia

—Eso no funciona conmigo Ike, no lo empeores…Quieres—

—No sé a qué te refieres—me encogí de hombros, el suspiro frustrado

—Como tú digas Ike, pero ten en cuenta que aun somos menores de edad…Cometes un error y me iré lejos—quede pasmado

— ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?—mi voz tembló, no sabía por qué pero esas palabras me llenaron de miedo, Kyle fijo su mirada en mí, sus ojos demostraban tristeza, mi corazón se encogió.

— Déjame explicarte—

**_*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*_**

— ¡Pero mama!—protesto el bermejo

— ¡Silencio jovencito!—

—Mamá eso es injusto, ya tengo la edad suficiente como para andar con quien yo quiera—

— ¡Pero no con un hombre! ¡Por moisés Kyle! ¿¡En que rayos estabas pensando!? Debe ser por lo que están pasando en la televisión—lo último lo dijo en voz baja

— ¡No mamá! ¡Estas equivocada! ¡Yo amo a Stan!—el pelirrojo se aferró en su asiento por el repentino freno

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!?—el rostro de Sheila estaba totalmente rojo asiendo juego con su cabello, Kyle tuvo la ligera sospecha de que debió callar ese comentario— ¡Nada de eso jovencito! ¡Quiero que te alejes de él!—

— No—hablo decidido, el rostro de la judía mayor se deformo por la furia creciente—No me alejare de Stan mamá—Los ojos del menor se mostraba desafiantes, la progenitora no cabía de la furia y determinación de su hijo

—Aléjate de él…No iras a la escuela desde ahora y estudiaras la Preparatoria en el extranjero— Los ojos de bermejo se abrieron como platos

—N-no puedes hacer eso…Papá no lo permitiría—sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

—Es por tu bien—

— ¿Mi bien?—susurro para sí mismo afligido…

El auto comenzó a dar su marcha, el resto del camino fue silencioso. No supo cuando llegaron

— Sheila ¿Por qué agarraste el coche?—pregunto Gerald a su esposa, Kyle bajo presuroso hasta su padre, soltando todo tan aprisa que no pudo comprender

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundido

—Por favor no dejes que lo haga— suplico el pelirrojo

— ¿Hacer que?—volvió a preguntar

—Por favor papá…No quiero irme—

—Es por tu bien Kyle—resonó la voz de la mujer

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Por favor mamá…no quiero irme—

— ¿Irte a dónde?—

— ¿No estas escuchando? Mama me quiere mandar a estudiar al extranjero y no quiere que siga yendo a la escuela—hablo alterado

— ¿Qué? Sheila ¿Porque quieres hacer eso?—

— ¡Porque tu hijo anda con Stan!—hablo molesta

— ¿Y eso qué? Kyle siempre anda con Stan—le restó importancia

— ¡Gerald!—Regaño la ineptitud de su esposo

—Stan y yo somos novios papá—hablo Kyle, Gerald quedo mudo

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!?—se alteró Sheila…una cosa es haberlos visto besarse, pero novios ¡Novios!

— Oh—fue lo único que pudo articular Gerald

— ¿¡Es lo único que dirás!?—

—Bien Kyle…Yo, pues…No vuelvas a ver a Stan…sino serás mandado al extranjero—Eso no ayudo al corazón de Kyle quien sintió como su corazón era desquebrajado—Pero puedes seguir yendo a la escuela—le sonrió a su hijo, el chico quiso morir ahí mismo, la mujer suspiro frustrada

—Si llegas a verle o hablar con el…Te iras ¿Has entendido hijo?—

—No es necesario ser tan…—las palabras murieron en su boca al ver el rostro enfurecido de su adorada esposa. Kyle corrió hacia su habitación echándose a llorar su amargura y desdicha

Para la fortuna de Kyle (Nótese el sarcasmo) Ike había ido a la casa de Firkle para hacer un proyecto de no sé qué, así que se encontraba solo con el monstruo rojo y su padre quien posiblemente solo este obedeciendo a su Madre… al parecer ningún Broflovski podía contra Sheila…aunque posiblemente Cartman le pudiese ayudar. A quien engañaba jamás ese Gordo decrepito le ayudaría…al menos no gratis y posiblemente le pida que haga algo vergonzoso

—Señora Broflovski por favor tiene que entender—Esa voz le alerto y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza —Solo entiendo que estas confundiendo a mi hijo Stanley, así que aléjate de el—La voz molesta de su mama le alerto — ¿Qué? Disculpe pero lo que dice es una total mierda—Se tapó el rostro tratando de reprimir la risa…pero definitivamente esa no era la manera de interactuar con Sheila Broflovski — ¿¡Que!? ¡Vete ahora mismo a tu casa Stanley! Antes de que llame a la policía— Como bien lo suponía ¿Cómo Gerald no podía salir y ayudarlos un poco? ¿Amaba a Sheyla o solo era para evitar una disputa con ella? —Pues entonces háblele. Porque no me moveré de aquí— corrió hacia donde venía el escándalo

— ¡Guau!—escucho el ladrido de junior apoyando a su dueño —Si te iras…adiós Stan—Hablo Kyle desde el umbral de su puerta, su rostro era cubierto, pero por el tono parecía que se había encontrado llorando

—PeroKyle—

—Adiós, mi madre tiene razón, tú me confundes Stan—le corto y se volvió a meter, el can bajo las orejas —Entiendo—Giro y salió del lugar

Su corazón dolía ¿Cómo pudo hablarle de esa forma a Stan? Ni siquiera él lo entendía, había sido el miedo a que su madre cumpliera con la amenaza y se llevaran a Stan a la cárcel o tal vez…no, había sido por cobardía, preferiría estar cerca de Stan y no hablarle a estar kilómetros de distancia alejado de él…después de mucho tiempo deseo que algo pasara en el pueblo

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Ike se quedó mudo por lo que su broma había causado, esa noche se había quedado a dormir con Firkle y este le había provocado haciendo que le jugara una broma a su hermano…Estúpido de él.

No podía sentirme tan desdichado, yo solo le provocaba caos a mi hermano, definitivamente esto requería medidas drásticas y para hacerlo necesitaba ayuda

— ¡Me voy!—grito una vez termino de desayunar, Kyle frunció el ceño, definitivamente su hermano no le había hecho caso

—Comenzare a hacer las maletas—Sheyla miro confundida a su primogénito.

Estaba llegando a la casa donde necesitaba la ayuda, mi hermano tal vez no lo hubiera aprobado, pero no tenía otra alterativa. Toque el timbre esperando a que se dignara a abrir la condenada puerta…pasaron varias horas (Minutos) hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver esa melena negra y su piel pálida con los ojos delineados de negro

—Necesito tu ayuda—sentencie decidido

—Estoy ocupado—intento cerrar la puerta, cosa que impedí ¿Quién se creía?

—No creo que sea más importante que yo—volví a hablar sonriendo con satisfacción al momento de ver como suspiraba rendido

—Que sea rápido…tengo que reunirme con los chicos en la cafetería de los Tweek—

—Créeme, esto no será rápido—

— ¿Tendremos sexo?—sentí mis mejillas arder

— ¡N-no seas idiota!—Grite alterado, el rio burlonamente

—Tenía que intentarlo— Salió de la casa a acompañarme en mi misión

Caminamos el tramo que faltaba para llegar a la escuela, le sujete y nos escondimos en un arbusto cuando vi a los amigos de mi hermano acercarse

— ¿Crees que Stan lo empeore?— pregunto el de anorak naranja

— El hippie lo arruinara por completo—hablo el fuertecito

—Sigo aquí y ¿Qué arruinare?—pregunto el pelinegro confundido, parecía tranquilo contraste a mi hermano

—El plan idiota—le regaño un rubio de ojos celestes, provocando que todos se sorprendieran, el rubio comenzó a frotarse los nudillos nerviosamente—Lo-lo siento—Kenny le abrazo reconfortándolo

—Tranquilo, debes estar estresado por todo lo que tus padres te están pidiendo que hagas—le tranquilizo, sus dos acompañantes les miraron pidiendo una explicación

—Es que como condición de que vaya al viaje tiene que ser el sirviente personal de sus padres…para ganar dinero extra—les explico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Pobre Butters ¿No te cansas?—pregunto Stan sujetándolo de las manos mirándole con compasión, Kenny le aparto de su lado rápidamente enviándole una mirada envenenada

—No se cansa porque Yo le ayudo…y no lo toques—le saco la lengua infantilmente

—Maricas—susurro el ex-gordo

—Calla culón, celoso porque me ama a mí y no a ti—se burló ¿Estará hablando enserio? Siempre pensé que a quien quería era a mi hermano…

— ¡Achu!—me tense

—Salud—deseo Stan

—No fui yo—hablo Kenny

—Ni yo—aseguro Butters, miraron a Cartman quien solo se encogió de hombros, le restaron importancia y comenzaron a caminar, suspire aliviado, mirando con ojos asesinos al pelinegro al lado mío

— ¿Qué? Oye necesitaba estornudar—

—Tenemos que seguirles—

— ¿Por qué?—

—No escuchaste ¡Tienen un plan!—

—Pero no sabemos para quien es el plan—

—Por eso tenemos que seguirles—

— ¿A quién seguirás?—me volví a tensar, lentamente mire hacia atrás, donde un pelirrojo me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

—Hola Kyle—Salude nervioso

—Dije ¿A quién seguirás?—suspire rendido

—Pelirrojo, ocúpate de tus problemas ¿Quieres? Nosotros tenemos un proyecto que hacer…y sabotear a la competencia—Firkle sonreía malvadamente

—Ike no hagas trampa—

—Este, yo—Firkle ere un idiota—No hare trampa ¿Por quién me tomas?—

—Perdón, cuídate, tengo que ir a clases—se despidió, parecía tranquilo…como si encontrarse con Stan no le afectara

— ¿¡Porque le dijiste eso!?— le grite una vez que mi hermano se fue

—Era eso o nos cachaba—suspire

—Te lo perdono, tenemos que pensar en cómo volver a juntarlos—hable para mi

—No creo que quieran volver, no los miraste…parecen normales, tal vez sea mejor dejarlos como están ¿No te parece?—

— ¿De qué hablas? Ambos se aman y están sufriendo—

—Pues no lo parece—

—Pues no, pero eso no quiere decir que no estén sufriendo…tal vez están tan confiados en que todo se solucionara que no necesitan preocuparse—

—Entonces deja que se solucionen las cosas solas; si tu interfieres posiblemente termines empeorándolo todo—

—Nosotros fuimos los responsables, es obvio que tenemos que hacer algo para solucionarlo—

—Corrección…Tú causaste todo esto—

—Pero fue tu culpa también—

—Yo no lo veo así—me estaba enojando ¿Realmente este era mi amigo?

—Lo pondré así…No tendremos sexo hasta que esto se solucione—Pareció meditarlo, lo cual me molesto ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?

—Terminaran juntos o muero en el intento—hablo con decisión a pesar de tener un tono de voz aburrido—Estúpidos sentimientos conformistas—hablo bajo lo último, lo cual hizo que sonriera

El tiempo paso rápido, lo único que pudimos hacer fue fugarnos de clases para infiltrarnos en la clase de ellos, lo cual fue fácil…

—Muy bien chicos con retraso mental… ¡Siéntense de una jodida vez!—un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, aun recordaba cuando ese mojigato me enseñaba…y aun tenia pesadillas

— Cállese no me interrumpa—hablo cierto pelinegro con cabello negro y ojos tan rojos como ¿Cómo qué?

— ¡Cierra la boca Damien!—

— ¡Oblígueme!—le reto, esta clase era entretenida

— ¡Damien ya cállate!—grito molesto un rubio con boina y con cara de niña

— ¡Ja! ¿Te tienen sujeto de las bolas?—pregunto burlón un castaño con un pronunciado acento… ¿Francés?

— Si no te callas no será el único—reto un lindo rubio de perfecto peinado…no le digan a Firkle que estoy pensando en otro chico

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua molesto

—Sí, él es el dominante—hablo ese chico del chungo con voz monótona

— ¡Ya dejen de joder con eso!—gritaron furiosos ambos chicos ¿eran pareja?

— Que decepción—

— ¿Qué cosa?— voltee a ver a Firkle quien tenía el ceño fruncido

— ¿Eh?—estaba confundido

— ¿Que es una decepción?—

— ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Bueno la decepción es cuando…—

—No te hagas el gracioso, dime porque dijiste eso—

—Por nada—

—No te hagas…estuviste viendo de forma tonta a ese rubiecito y después dijiste esa palabra ¿Qué pensabas Broflovski?—

—Ya te dije que nada…deja de joder—me hice el enojado. Ahí termino la discusión

— Kyle ¿Podemos hablar?—eso tomo totalmente mi atención

—Estamos en clase Stanley—le respondió con una frialdad no muy común en él

—Es importante—

—No tan importante como la escuela— Stan suspiro abrió la boca para decir otra cosa pero mi hermano le callo con la mirada

— ¡Stan!—ese grito nos sobresaltó a todos, el aludido palideció, se paró dispuesto a salir corriendo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una castaña con unas curvas y cuerpazo que quitaba el hipo ¿Qué? Soy Bi, no me juzguen

— Con un carajo ¿Quién más va a interrumpir mi clase?—la mayoría levantamos la mano—Al carajo yo me voy—

— ¡Eso es mío!—se quejó Cartman

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shelly?—Pregunto mi cuñado asustado, tal vez hizo algo malo, porque la chica parecía una fiera ¿Me pregunto si será igual en la cama?

— ¡Tu perro!—

— ¿Junior?—

—No Sparky—hablo sarcásticamente, el pelinegro se puso triste por el nombramiento de su antigua mascota

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Junior?—pregunto Kyle molesto por la imprudencia de su "Cuñada"

— ¿Qué tienes que ver con Stan?—esa pregunta nos tomó por sorpresa

—Es mi mejor amigo—

—No lo creo…un mejor amigo no te abandona cuando estas gravemente enfermo…un verdadero amigo no abandona cuando su amigo más lo necesita—quede confundido

— ¡Cállate Shelly!— hablo molesto Stan

—Es verdad mojón, ¿Acaso olvidaste que te abandono cuando te enfermaste de Ano-Berger? ¿O qué me dices cuando te volviste gótico?—eso fue golpe bajo hacia mi hermano quien agacho la mirada

—Shelly…Eres una puta—todos contuvieron el aliento por tal ofensa viniendo del más joven de los Marsh, Kyle se sorprendió. Todos comenzaron a sacar sus celulares para grabar la majestuosa paliza que el joven Marsh recibiría, a excepción de un rubio tembloroso quien decía que era mucha presión y que les culparían de la muerte de Stan.

— ¿Esto será parte del plan?—pregunto Firkle quien era uno de los tantos con el celular en mano…ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno.

—Solo viniste a insultar a Kyle ¿No es así?—

—Tal vez—se burló la castaña

—Me lo merezco—Kyle hablo, Stan le miro—Siempre soy egoísta…siempre soy un cobarde que se da por vencido ante todo—

—Eso no es cierto—le callo Stan sujetándole por los hombros, todos comenzaron a salir por la puerta, sabía que debía irme pero Firkle seguía grabando…solo teníamos que escondernos y que Firkle grabara la escena…y después subirla al internet

—No trates de hacerme sentir bien Stanley, sé que soy una basura…—fue callado por un beso…un beso que le sorprendió, forcejeo un rato pero se dejó hacer, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Kyle, lo importante es que siempre terminamos juntos, no importa las adversidades ¿Lo sabes verdad?—sonrió con ternura…mierda creo que amo a Stanley

—Stan… ¿Realmente piensas eso?—

—Claro que si…después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y mi segundo amor—su sonrisa era sincera

—Supongo que lo mismo—él también sonrió y al fin de varias horas sin ver el brillo en los ojos de Kyle este apareció mágicamente, pero la preocupación vino a él

—Mi madre querrá enviarme lejos si descubre esto—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Me dijo que si seguía contigo me enviaría a estudiar al extranjero—

—Nos vamos juntos—le sonrió

— ¿Qué? Pero Stan—

—Bueno es eso o esperar a que seas mayor de edad y regreses ¿Cuál es mejor?—

—Ambas suenan bien, pero…no quiero estar lejos de ti…o de Ike—

—Vamos sé que tu madre entenderá—

—Por favor Stan…como si no conocieras a Sheyla Broflovski—

—Tu padre puede ayudarnos— le dije pensativo

—Lo intente…no funciono—

—Si funciono…sino, no estuvieras aquí en primer lugar—

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero tampoco podre ir al viaje—

—De eso se está encargando Cartman…sospecho que esto ocurriría así que pensó en algo…solo que no nos lo dijo—

— ¿Terminare haciendo algo vergonzoso?—

—No lo creo, Wendy le amenazo bien—

— ¿Entonces? ¿Seguiremos con nuestra relación?—

—Solo si tú quieres—

—Por supuesto—

—Me alegro, porque Kenny me hubiera ayudado a secuestrarte si decías que no—

Se fueron del salón dejándonos solos, mire a Firkle quien estaba dormido ¡No grabo! Quise asesinarlo.

Caminaba de vuelta a mi casa, había dejado a Firkle dormido en el salón, se lo merece por no grabar la escena ¡Tonto!

Llegue a la casa donde estaba Kyle fuera platicando con Stan y varios de su salón estaban con ellos, y también ese rubio sexy

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunte una vez cerca

—Las demás mujeres de South Park le están haciendo una "Intervención" a mamá

— ¿Crees que funcione?—Pregunte curioso

—Sí, la mayoría de las madres saben que Sus hijos tienen preferencias sexuales diferentes—explico tranquilo

— ¿Crees que le ganen a Sheyla? ¿Y si se le unen?—

—Imposible…mi madre no me traicionaría. Y más cuando sabe lo que realmente me hace feliz— se metió en la plática mi cuñado favorito y el único que tengo

Confié en sus palabras…lo cual termino siendo la decisión correcta.

En poco tiempo la orientación de Kyle fue admitida pero con la condición que le daría nietos de sangre…no adoptados o al menos un nieto no adoptado.

* * *

**Capitulo terminado en Diciembre de 2014**

**Realmente lamento la tardanza ****L**

**Agradezco a todos los que lo lean y dejen Reviews ¡Muchas gracias!**

**También le deseo una Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo**


	13. ¡Adios problemas!

**Holaaas! Otro capítulo más…**

* * *

**_¡Adiós problemas! Espero y nunca regresen…._**

_—No seas idiota Clyde…siempre serás mi mejor amigo— se escuchó una voz monótona y nasal _

_— ¿Lo dices enserio?— pregunto cierto castaño de unos 7 años de edad _

_—Por supuesto idiota— Solo le vio sonreír, el rostro en si estaba deformado_

_— ¿Me compraras esos tacos?—su compañero suspiro rendido al momento de ver que su amigo no cambiaba, pero ¿Realmente quería que cambiara? _

_— ¡Eres un tonto!—grito furioso un castaño con bufanda roja de unos 12 años de edad_

_— Aquí el único tonto eres tu Clyde—le respondió su compañero de cabello negro y voz monótona y unos centímetros más alto que el_

_— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Token?—pregunto furioso _

_— Porque te quiero para mí solo—_

_— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto confundido _

_—No dije nada—su voz era neutra, pero se le pudo diferenciar un poco de nerviosismo en la voz _

_— ¡Le haré lo mismo a Tweek!—_

_— ¡Ni se te ocurra!—le regaño haciéndole llorar _

_—Lo siento…lo solucionare y después podemos jugar nosotros cuatro ¿Te parece?—el castaño asintió feliz _

_— ¿Puede jugar Kevin con nosotros?—el pelinegro gruño _

_—Como quieras—el castaño festejo y le tomo de las manos para salir a buscar a sus amigos_

* * *

¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de estar siempre con él? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Porque no puedo verle el rostro?

Me levanto pesadamente de la cama

— ¡Clyde, baja a comer!—me grita mi hermana…o eso dice ser

— ¡Voy!— grito mientras me estiro e inmediatamente bajo a la cocina…mi corazón se acelera y subo de nuevo a mi cuarto ¿Por qué él está aquí? Me visto, pues estaba en pijama, volví a bajar

—Hola Token—salude sonriente

— ¿Estas enfermo?—me pregunto preocupado

—N-no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—Corriste hacia tu habitación—hablo con un deje de burla la que se dice ser mi hermana

—Si hubiera sabido que había visitas no hubiera bajado en pijama—fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero

—Era por eso—susurro Stacy ¿O era Lindsay?

—Si ¿comeremos o no?—

—Claro, pero que sea rápido…Craig llegara en cualquier momento junto a Tweek—esa sensación volvió a mi pecho…

— ¿Craig?—pregunte extrañado… ¿Por qué diablos me sentía así? Mi corazón se aceleraba, al igual que cuando estoy muy cerca de Token ¿Token? Me siento raro ¿Por qué rayos me siento así? Tengo el presentimiento de que olvide algo importante

— ¿Te ocurre algo Clyde?—

—S-si—me miro confuso

Desayunamos, al parecer ese día no había clases ya que el Señor Garrison seguía resentido por lo de ayer y los demás profesores temían por sus vidas…al parecer Gregory les hizo algo. Ese chico da miedo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, lo que me sobresalto

**Fin Clyde Pov.**

El castaño se mostró recio en abrir la puerta…pero la mirada de su hermana le dio miedo y no tuvo más remedio que abrirla encontrándose con esos ojos azules inexpresivos, su cabeza dolió y sin más su cuerpo callo siendo sujeto por Craig

— ¡Gha! ¡Oh no, está muerto!—grito el pequeño rubio, la hermana se preocupó y no perdió tiempo en llamar al hospital "Paso al infierno"

Las horas eran un martirio para los amigos del castaño, quienes estaban preocupados en especial cierto pelinegro… ¿Porque había caído así de repente? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

_— ¿Por qué me estas evitando?—pregunto un chico alto de voz monótona _

_— N-no te estoy evi-evitando—le contesto un castaño nerviosamente de no más de 13 años_

_— Clyde, te conozco demasiado…tanto que se cuándo me mientes ¿Por qué me evitas?—le volvió a preguntar mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño_

_— Craig…yo, ¡Me tengo que ir!—hecho carrera y su acompañante pelinegro le siguió— ¡No me sigas!—chillo mientras corría mas rápido _

_—Clyde cuida…— no termino de decir sus palabras, pues el castaño había chocado contra algo_

_—Auch—se quejó ese "algo" dando demostrar que era un "Alguien"_

_— Mi cabeza—se quejó sobándose su parte afectada lagrimeando un poco _

_— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto ese "alguien" con quien había chocado _

_—S-si—le volteo a mirar quedando hipnotizado por esos ojos negros como la noche _

_— ¿Clyde?—el aludido parpadeo varias veces saliendo de sus pensamientos_

_— ¿Si?—pregunto al aire_

_— ¿Enserio te encuentras bien?—pregunto el chico afroamericano con quien había chocado segundos atrás y quien ya se encontraba de pie _

_— Si ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?—pregunto ya un poco molesto y no sabía la razón_

_—Token ¿No te paso nada? ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto una chica de color y el cabello negro sujeto en dos chongos, vestida como animadora, con su minifalda verde y blusa ombliguera sin mangas verde con blanco y una vaca en el centro_

_—Si estoy bien Nicole no te preocupes—le sonrió tranquilizadoramente lo cual la chica asintió_

_—Clyde debes tener más cuidado para la próxima ¿Tampoco te lastimaste?—pregunto la chica preocupada, mientras Token ayudaba a levantarse_

_—Estoy bien…yo lo siento— se disculpó a lo cual el chico le restó importancia, Clyde miro a todos lados buscando a su anterior perseguidor, encontrándolo a cinco metros lejos de él mirando con el semblante neutro a cierto rubio quien corría en círculos._

_Sonrió ante eso y volteo a ver a Token quien ya se encontraba besándose con Nicole, sintió una opresión es su pecho, pero la ignoro y abandono a la pareja_

* * *

Sus parpados pesaban, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos acoplándose lentamente a la luz que cernía sobre él

— Ya estas despierto—esa voz le sobresalto, parándose en el acto sintiéndose mareado—Cuidado, dime ¿Te encuentras bien?—frunció el ceño, realmente se estaba cansando de esa pregunta

—Estoy bien Stacy no te preocupes…tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de comer?—le pregunto con ojos suplicantes a lo cual la chica suspiro

—Mira que primero nos preocupas y resulta que fue por nada—

— ¿Les preocupe? ¿A quiénes?—pregunto confundido

—A nosotros idiota—le respondió una voz monótona, sonrió ante eso

— ¿Te preocupe Craig?—pregunto burlón, el aludido se sonrojo levemente

—No— respondió molesto, el castaño comenzó a reír a carcajadas

—Hubieras visto tu cara…fue épico—su risa ceso después de varios minutos

— ¿Clyde?—esa voz le helo la sangre y su corazón se aceleró, dudo en responder, Si no se movía tal vez no le vería…más su cuerpo le traiciona y giro su cabeza a dónde provino la voz, quedando prendado nuevamente con esos oscuros ojos, se miraron por largo rato y sin percatarse todos abandonaron la habitación…para darles privacidad

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al momento de ver la cercanía del chico, retrocedió un poco, pero solo callo encima de la cama, lo que sirvió para que el más alto se colocara encima de él

— ¿To-Token?— su confusión era demasiada, podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza ¿O era el de Token? Su respiración se entrecortaba mientras la distancia de sus labios se acortaba, en cuanto sus labios se tocaron sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle por la espina dorsal…se dejó llevar por el beso, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y este le rodeo la cintura apegándolo más a él, se separaron por falta de aire, el castaño estaba completamente sonrojado el pelinegro sonrió volviendo a besarlo… las caricias comenzaron a subir de nivel. Sentían su cuerpo arder y vaya que le harían caso a sus cuerpos, Token comenzó a quitarle la playera y así consecutivamente hasta que la ropa ya no estorbara.

— ¿Piensan que sería apropiado subir a ver lo que están platicando?—pregunto la castaña preocupada, Craig se encogió de hombros

—Nosotros nos vamos—le mostro el dedo de en medio como despedida a lo cual la chica solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua

— ¡Gha!—grito el pequeño Tweek al momento de verse sorprendido por un gnomo, es decir, al momento de que Craig le toco el hombro mientras el rubio se encontraba en su mundo de ensueño libre de "Gnomos roba calzoncillos, conspiraciones del gobierno y extraterrestres amantes de las sondas"

—Pero—intento objetar la chica

—No lo creo conveniente, además tenemos que avisarles a todos que ya ha recuperado la memoria—

— ¿He?—se extrañó y sintió feliz— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?—pregunto un poco desconfiada

—Conozco a Clyde…y este no trataría de hacerme enojar sino me recordara—

— Eso no explica nada—

— ¡Gha! Clyde so-solo se pone así cuando Token le habla… Cuando perdió la memoria no reaccionaba así por Token…al menos n-no era tan obvio—explico un Tweek quien ahora estaba bebiendo una taza de café

—Así es mi estimado Tweek—hablo Craig con una pipa en mano

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?—pregunto Stacy apuntando la pipa con cierta curiosidad, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros

—Este pueblo es raro, que aparezcan cosas de la nada es nada comparado a lo demás— ambos amantes se despidieron y se fueron directo a publicar en el Face "Clyde recupero la memoria…Ya no es necesario el martillo; Damien aborta la misión"

**_En otro lugar…_**

— ¡Maldición!—se quejó alguien muy molesto

— ¿Ocurre algo querido?—pregunto una voz un poco afeminada pero varonil

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua molesto— ¿Qué hare ahora contigo? —se preguntó mientras miraba un mazo enorme del tamaño de un caballo, su sonrisa apareció malignamente

**_En otro lugar…otra vez_**

—Butters por favor…quítatelos—suplicaba un rubio de anorak naranja y mirada suplicante

—No Kenny—sentencio decidido un rubio de ojos azules e inocente

—Por favor—junto sus manos y sus ojos se ensancharon por alguna extraña razón

—N-no—comenzaba a flaquear ante los encantos de la mirada del mayor

—Por favor—volvió a suplicar con lágrimas en los ojos

—He dicho que no Kenny—volvió su determinación

—Pero Butters si no lo haces moriré—

—Tengo que seguir con estos pupilentes Kenny…así que no lo hare—

—Pero extraño tus ojos grises… ¡Quítatelos!—

— ¡Que no!—le respondió ya un poco molesto

— ¿¡Quieres que muera!? ¡Moriré sino te los quitas!—comenzó a agitar sus brazos exageradamente

— ¡No importa!—sentencio molesto y cruzándose de brazos, Kenny quedo helado ante esa contestación

— ¿Realmente no te importa?—pregunto con un deje de tristeza, el pequeño rubio iba a contestar pero un mazo del tamaño de un caballo apareció y aplasto al de anorak naranja ante la atónita mirada del Stotch

— ¡Oh, hamburguesas! Ahora tendré que bañarme—

**_En otro lugar…nuevamente_**

—mmm… siento que debo decir algo—hablo Stan llevándose una mano a su quijada y poniendo un semblante pensativo

— ¿Cómo qué?—pregunto Kyle haciendo pose pensativa—Creo que también siento lo mismo, pero ¿Qué será?— junior comenzó a ladrar y perseguir su cola

—Pues quien sabe ¿Seguimos?—le pregunto, Kyle se sonrojo para luego asentir

— Pero esta vez no dejes que te maten—hablo autoritario, el pelinegro sonrió…para después volver a poner el semblante pensador

— Me mataron— El pelirrojo reacciono

— ¡Esos hijos de puta!—gruño al momento de volver a reiniciar su juego

**_Otro lugar…_**

—Clyde ya recupero su memoria—hablo cierto rubio de boina de plebeyo

—Si lo acabo de ver…lastima, realmente quería golpearlo con el martillo—el británico menor miro horrorizado a su Británico compañero, Gregory le miro curioso— ¿Qué sucede?—pegunto extrañado

— ¿Realmente querías golpearlo con el martillo?—Gregory asintió

—Pero solo por diversión…no creas que tengo algo contra el—

—No sabes cuánto me alivia saber eso—hablo Pip sin cambiar de semblante

**_…_**

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?— se preguntó mal humorado un castaño con acento francés

— Porque perdiste la apuesta ¿Lo recuerdas?—le respondió otro castaño con gorro rojo y pompón amarillo y una cámara en mano

—Maldito Gordo…me las pagaras—gruño molesto

— ¡No soy gordo! Soy fuertecito y ya no te quejes Francés—hablo molesto—Ya dilo—ordeno

— ¿Decir que?—

— ¡No te hagas pendejo!—la mirada que recibió le hizo temblar en su lugar—So-solo dilo—el francés suspiro rendido

— Soy Christopher DeLorne…y me gusta usar vestidos, accesorios para el cabello y regarle la madre a quien se burle o suba videos de mí al internet—lo último lo hizo con una sonrisa de psicópata

— ¡Oye! Se supone que no dirías nada ofensivo ¡Perdiste la apuesta! ¿Lo recuerdas?—

—Dijiste que no hiciera nada violento contra ti…mientras estaba la apuesta…pero no después de la apuesta—su sonrisa se ensancho más

—Este—Cartman se sujetó el cuello nervioso—creo que valdrá la pena…solo le editare lo último—

—Haz lo que quieras gordo—se tronó los nudillos—pero ya termino la apuesta; lo que quiere decir— se acercó lentamente, lo que causo que el castaño menor saliera corriendo y dejara la cámara en el suelo—Torpe—se burló para luego levantarla y cerciorarse que tuviera algo, sonrió al ver que así era—Supongo que ahora me iré a casa—

**_… otra vez_**

—To-Token—sentía su corazón acelerarse

— ¿Si?—hablo mientras le miraba

—Este… ¿Qué se supone que somos?—pregunto mientras se frotaba el cuello, Token le beso la frente

—Lo que tú quieras—susurro cerca de su oído izquierdo, causándole un sonrojo mayor y su nerviosismo aumento—Clyde— le sujeto del mentón obligándole a verlo—Te amo—eso basto para que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, algo que el chico de color limpio con una sonrisa

—Yo también te amo Token…pero—bajo la mirada avergonzado

— ¿Pero qué?—pregunto confundido

—Yo…yo tengo miedo por ti—el pelinegro se extraño

— ¿Por qué has de hacerlo?—

— ¿Y si tus padres no lo aceptan?—

—Mis padres se pueden ir a la mierda sino lo aprueban…después de todo soy un chico independiente—le aseguro mientras volvía a unir sus labios

— ¡La cena esta lista!—grito una voz familiar mientras abría la puerta

— ¡AAAAH!—gritaron todos en esa habitación

* * *

— ¿Oíste eso?—pregunta Gregory a Christopher

—Posiblemente sea la mama del Gordo… ¿Quieres hacerle competencia?—como respuesta recibió una colcha impactado con su rostro

—Tu gritas más—se burló el rubio causando un sonrojo al Castaño

—Es porque no te escuchas a ti—contra-ataco el Francés y ahora fue el turno del rubio en sonrojarse

* * *

— ¿¡Que no te enseñaron a tocar!?—grito molesto Clyde mientras estaba rojo hasta las orejas

— ¡No vi nada! ¡Aaaah! ¡Necesito terapia!—grito avergonzada la chica, Token no sabía si sentirse apenado o echarse a reír por como su novio (quien aún estaba desnudo) regañaba a su hermana (quien se tapaba la cara para no mirarlo)

**Capitulo Terminado el 03/01/15**

** ¡Gracias por leer! y también se agradece a quien deje Reviews :D**


	14. Feria parte 1

**Holaaas! Otro capítulo más de este salvaje Fic :D**

**South Park no me pertenece Sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Feria…..**

Un joven pelinegro caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado

—Este…Damien ¿Te encuentras bien?—inquirió preocupado cierto rubio con boina, el azabache no respondió seguía sumido en su caminata— ¿Damien?—fue por su segundo intento, obteniendo el mismo resultado— ¡Damien!—grito solo para llamar la atención, lo cual funciono ya que el oji-rojo le miraba estoico— ¿Estas bien?—volvió a preguntar

— ¿Estar bien? ¿¡Estar bien!? ¿¡Como estarlo cuando descubro que vives solo!?¿¡Donde se encuentra tu padre adoptivo ahora!?—se alteró, pero se tranquilizó al sentir como el menor le abrazaba por la espalda

—Está todo bien Damien…mi padre se encuentra en Inglaterra, pero me envía dinero mensualmente o semanal—le informo sonriéndole

—Pero ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? Este pueblo es raro ¿Y si te llega a aplastar un robot gigante de alguna celebridad loca?—su rostro mostraba preocupación

—No creo que eso llegue a pasar— le dijo brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el pelinegro suavizo sus gestos y termino por suspirar rendido

—Bien— el británico sonrió ampliamente mientras juntaban sus labios

— ¡Le matare!—ese grito les hizo separar

— ¿Ahora qué?—pregunto hastiado Damien mientras volvía su mal humor, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules y mirada furiosa además de que su rubia cabellera se encontraba revuelta— ¿McCormick?—se extrañó, después vino un pequeño Flash back en su mente sobre un martillo y sonrió burlón

— Kenny, no debiste abrir así la puerta—le reprendió su acompañante que era pelirrojo y ojos grises, el pelirrojo frotaba sus nudillos nerviosamente

— ¿Bu-Butters?—pregunto asustado Pip, el aludido le miro

—Ho-hola Pip, la-lamento la intromisión—se disculpó el rubio ignorando la mirada de curiosidad de su amigo

—Tu ca-cabello—señalo Pip pensando que su "Rubio" amigo aún no se daba cuenta… ¿En serio? ¿¡Cómo no darse cuenta!? Butters se tocó lo nombrado

—Oh, esto…lo siento pero es que mis padres quisieron saber cómo me veía de este color…pero tranquilo solo es una peluca—informo sonriendo

— ¡Y eso es por tu culpa!—señalo Kenny a Damien hecho una fiera

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Damien restándole importancia

— ¡Si no hubieras hecho lo de hace unas horas Butters no lo hubiera hecho!—informo molesto

— ¿En serio?—volvió a preguntar ya cansándose del tema

— ¡Eres un…—sus palabras fueron cortadas por otra persona

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Damien?—pregunto Pip frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos

—Veras mi querido Pip…aunque te lo dijera no lo creerías…y si lo creyeras, lo terminarías olvidando. Así que no le veo el caso—le explico y eso hizo que Pip inflara los cachetes molesto.

—Damien tiene razón Pip…Por favor no te enojes con el—le pidió Butters

—Está bien—se rindió el chico

—Además Kenny, solo es una peluca, no es la gran cosa—

—Pero no me gusta que te utilicen de esta forma—

—Ustedes me han utilizado para cosas peores—hablo con voz monótona lo cual le preocupo ¿Qué acaso hay un virus Craig suelto?

—Este, bueno, eso era cuando éramos aún más niños…no sabíamos lo que hacíamos—se intentó justificar, más se puso nervioso cuando el "pelinegro" le dio la espalda.

Damien miraba entretenido la escena frente a él…un Rubio que por ahora no era rubio se encontraba ignorando a su novio rubio…un rubio de sospechosa procedencia ya que en su familia nadie es rubio…lo cual le hacía llevar a la conclusión de que se teñía el cabello. Pasando de eso Philip solo miraba preocupado la escena, no quería que su amigo se enojara con el rubio pervertido…ni mucho menos por algo que paso tantos años atrás…aunque la última vez que lo utilizaron fue hace una semana atrás…frunció el ceño, si, tal vez merecía enojarse.

Kenny hacia movimientos exagerados con las manos tratando de disculparse, Butters solo sonreía internamente…realmente se le hacía grato que su novio intentara contentarlo ya que eso significaba que realmente le quería ¿Verdad?

Le beso de improviso, dejando a todos pasmados

—Tranquilo Kenny, solo bromeaba—le brindo la mejor sonrisa de "no puedes odiarme por hacerte esto" lo cual funciono pues el rubio mayor le devolvió el beso

—Vaya—se asombró Damien…realmente ese rubio era una caja de sorpresas, Pip aplaudió tan bella escena

—Lamentamos la visita inesperada—se disculpó Butters mientras sujetaba de la mano a un muy sonriente Kenny

* * *

Christopher se encontraba acostado en el sofá, mirando aburrido la televisión que solo mostraba estática

— ¿Por qué carajos no solo te paras y le arreglas?—pregunto ya molesto Gregory

—Es mi día libre…no lo hare—sentencio con aburrimiento, el británico suspiro frustrado, en eso tocaron a la puerta—Día libre—hablo Christopher causando que el británico se levantara no sin antes aventarle un cojín en la cara.

— ¡Hola!—saludo efusivo Clyde sosteniendo de la mano a un Tweek un poco más tranquilo de lo normal

— ¡Idiota! ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no toques a Tweek?—pregunto malhumorado Craig

— Nunca me lo has dicho—sentencio Clyde malhumorado, Token solo negó apenado

—Lo sentimos, aun no entiendo porque Clyde quería verte con tanta urgencia—le informo el chico de color a Gregory

— ¿Y bien?—le pregunto Craig

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Christopher acercándose al barullo

—No puedes saber nada, es tu día libre— el francés chasqueo la lengua molesto, ese rubio si sabía sacarlo de sus casillas, una risa siniestra se dejó escuchar por la casa, asustando a Tweek quien instintivamente abrazo a Clyde y este por igual, eso provoco ataque de celos de parte de sus respectivas parejas, pero afortunadamente no lo demostraron

—Carajo Damien, solo muéstrate—pidió molesto el Francés y el aludido tomo acto de presencia con un muy mareado rubio con boina

—Para la otra pido taxi—susurro el rubio intentando contener el vomito

—El baño esta al fondo a la izquierda—dijo Gregory al cual el menor de los británicos agradeció saliendo disparado de ahí

— ¿Tiene nauseas?—pregunto Clyde mirando a Damien quien asintió un poco consternado

— Gha ¡No! ¡Esta embarazado!—grito Tweek aterrado volviendo a abrazar a Clyde, el lugar quedo envuelto en un silencio provocado por el rubio paranoico

—No Tweek—hablo Clyde rompiendo esa aura de "No jodas"—Los hombres no se pueden embarazar—le anuncio sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, el cafeinomano le soltó apenado pero un pequeño Click sonó en su cabeza

— ¿¡Y si Pip es mujer!? ¡Gha! ¡Los extraterrestres se lo llevaron e hicieron ngh experimentos con el ngh transformándolo en un hombre con capacidades de mujer!—hablo tan rápido y casi tan bien que provoco asombro en los presentes, el rubio era un manojo de nervios y tiraba tan fuerte de su camisa que temían que se la arrancara, bueno eso ultimo solo Craig

—No Tweek solo me maree por el viaje infernal—anuncio el originario de semejante paranoia

— ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?—pregunto ya molesto el francés al ver como se llenaba de esos chicos latosos

—Aquí nos citó Gregory—anuncio Butters quien aún tenía miradas curiosas por su cabello, el francés miro al inglés quien solo se dignó a decir "Día libre" lo cual le hizo rabiar, Gregory sonrió satisfecho de haber cabreado a ese tonto

—Los cite aquí porque Damien me lo pidió—le informo ya un poco calmado, después de todo ya se había vengado por la pereza de su novio, el castaño miro al oji-rojo con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Cómo osas interactuar con mi novio?—pregunto molesto mientras incendiaba un cigarro…cigarro que Gregory apago en el acto

—Deja tus estúpidos celos ¿Quieres?— el castaño chasqueo la lengua molesto

— ¿Para qué nos quieres Damien?—pregunto Stan harto de todo ese ajetreo

—Porque iremos a la feria—hablo tranquilo haciendo que Kyle, Butters, Pip, Tweek y Clyde le miraran asombrados

Stan, Token, Gregory, Kenny le miraron como diciendo "No me jodas…planeaba hacer algo romántico ¡Idiota!"

—Jodete—respondieron al unísono Christopher y Craig mostrándose el dedo medio por la estúpida sincronía…después malas miradas

—No está a discusión…irán porque se me da la gana—

—Oblíganos—hablo el francés por todos (excluyendo a los ukes)

—Como quieras…nos veremos ahí—hablo desapareciendo y junto a el Kyle, Butters, Clyde, Tweek, Pip y Gregory

—Carajo—dijeron todos al unísono

* * *

Craig se encontraba en la entrada junto a una muy animada Ruby, si y no contenía sarcasmo, la chica literalmente saltaba de emoción

— ¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa enana?—pregunto ya molesto por la estúpida actitud de su hermana

—Nada—hablo con voz monótona mientras le sacaba el dedo medio volviendo a su típica actitud seria

— ¿Solo tú has llegado?—pregunto Stan quien estaba acompañado por un Ike serio y distraído por los tantos juegos que cernían majestuosos sobre ellos

—Token dijo que llegaría junto a Christopher—

— ¿Por qué ellos están juntos?— pregunto extrañado el del chungo

—Algo sobre agua bendita—hablo Stan restándole importancia

— ¡Chicos!—grito Token acercándose a ellos

— ¿Para que el agua bendita?—pregunto tajante el moreno mirando de forma inexpresiva al pelinegro quien fruncio el ceño por la pregunta

—Nada que te importe—contesto tajante cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Para qué era el agua bendita?—pregunto ahora Stan

—Para rociárselo a Damien—contesto mostrando una pequeña botellita de apariencia de perfume

—Estúpido ¿¡Porque me dejaste!?— grito iracundo el castaño

— ¡Tú fuiste quien me dejo en primer lugar!—hablo molesto Token

—Dejen de parlotear—los presentes se llenaron de un aura oscura mirando con profundo rencor al ijo-rojo

—Hola chicos—saludo amigablemente Kenny saliendo detrás del chico gótico

—No porque vista de oscuro quiere decir que soy gótico—hablo Damien molesto

— ¿Con quién carajos hablas?—pregunto Stan confundido

—Con nadie que te importe—

— ¿McCormick que haces con él?—pregunto Craig contrariado

—Digamos que tome el tren—

—Solo a ti te podría matar un tren fuera de vía—contesto Butters un poco serio

— ¿Qué dijiste Butters?—pregunto Kyle confundido por lo dicho por el Rubio/pelirrojo

—Na-nada Kyle, tal vez debas ir-irte con Stan –hablo nervioso el oji-gris, el judío frunció el ceño

—Primero tienen que adentrarse a la feria para poder ir con el ¿Recuerdas?—

— ¡Aah! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Que rayos pasa contigo!?—hablo iracundo Damien al recibir el agua bendita por parte de Ze mole

—Ya basta ¿Entramos o no?—hablo Pip entusiasmado cortando la tensión, se miraron confundidos, Craig miro a su hermana que quien le saco el dedo medio

—Pues ya que—se resignó Stan y todos siguieron al Anticristo

— ¡Oh, Damy! Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado pequeño?— pregunto el sujeto de las entradas, con un maquillaje como un payaso de vestimenta colorida y con una deslumbrante calva, Pip y los demás contuvieron la risa ¿Damy?

— ¿Quieres callarte? Déjanos entrar de una puta vez—hablo malhumorado

—Si dalas…no vaya a ser que Damy se moleste—hablo burlón Gregory haciendo que todos dejaran de contenerse, Damien volteo la cabeza tipo exorcista haciendo a todos callar de inmediato

—Solo es una broma Damien…no te enojes—pidió Pip brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras entraban al lugar

—Kenny ¿Por qué no trajiste a Karen?—le pregunto Butters a su novio

—Kevin se me adelanto—le contesto con simpleza mientras le tomaba la mano y apresuraba el paso para llegar junto a Damien— ¿Por qué nos trajiste?—le pregunto una vez le alcanzo

—El marica de mi padre lo puso como una de las condiciones para poder hacer el viaje—le contesto mientras miraba por todos lados— ¡Oye Larry! ¿¡Donde carajos tenemos que ir!?—le grito al sujeto con quien antes había platicado, este le hizo una seña y el chico asintió

* * *

—Quiero comer—se quejó Clyde aun lado de Craig

— ¿Crees que me importa?—le pregunto tajante mirándole con desdén, el castaño inflo sus mejillas haciendo un mohín

—Eres un idiota, además a ti no te decía—

—No me importa—

— ¡Gha!—Tweek se pegó más al cuerpo de Craig poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso

— ¿Q-que pasa Tweeke?— el aludido señalo con sus dedo tembloroso la montaña que se levantaba imponente sobre ellos— ¿La rueda de la fortuna?—pregunto confundido

—No-no quiero ngh subir ahí—

—No subiremos ahí—le tranquilizo tomando sus manos

— ¡Ahí que subir!—grito eufórico el castaño amante de los tacos…y de Token

— ¡¿Qué no escuchaste?!—le grito molesto, el castaño ahogo un sollozo por el rostro enojado de Craig

— ¡Gha! ¡No!—grito Tweek pegando carrera hacia dirección desconocida

—Mierda—susurro sin siquiera poder detenerle

—Ve a seguirle…nosotros subiremos a la ruleta—hablo Token mientras se retiraba junto a su castaño que gritaba emocionado

* * *

Kyle miraba fijamente a Stan quien parecía absorto y absolutamente concentrado mirando un punto fijo en frente de él, el judío quiso hablar pero temió desconcentrar a su pelinegro novio y amigo

— ¡Sí!—grito el chico victorioso haciéndole saltar de su lugar, parpadeo varias veces al ver a un conejo blanco del tamaño de Ike frente a el— ¿Lo quieres?—le pregunto el conejo, eso verdaderamente le asusto

— ¿A quién quiero?—pregunto confundido y temeroso ¿Dónde carajos estaba Stan cuando se le necesitaba?

—Kyle ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto el conejo con una voz bastante familiar

— ¿Co-como sabes mi nombre?—le pregunto asustado

—Kyle tranquilo soy Stan—

— ¿Qué?—Stan se asomó por detrás del conejo y Kyle se sintió el chico más estúpido del planeta

— ¿No te gusta?—le pregunto con un poco de decepción en su voz, había puesto toda su concentración para ganar ese conejo por el pelirrojo original

—Claro que si Stan…pero por favor, soy un chico como tú, no es necesario que hagas este tipo de cosas por mí—acepto el conejo gigante pero no pudo evitar sentirse como la chica de la relación

—Lo sé, pero quise darte algo ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?—

—Claro que no—le dijo dándole un ligero beso en los labios

* * *

Ruby se encontraba haciendo fila para entrar a la casa de terror junto a Ike con quien platicaba amenamente

— ¿Está bien que estemos solos en un gran lugar como este?—le pregunto el bermejo menor

—Si, después de todo Larry nos está cuidando—señalo con el dedo al hombre que les saludaba en la distancia

—Eso no es justo ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer fila?—pregunto esta vez un poco irritado

—Deja de ser un quejica— sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo que sus ojos captaban

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto mirando en la misma dirección, sus ojos casi se caen de sus cuencas, pues a 10 personas más adelante se encontraban cierta castaña y pelinegro platicando muy quitados de la pena

—Hijo de puta—susurraron al unísono

* * *

Ya estaba cansado de correr por todos lados ¿Dónde diablos se había metido su rubio paranoico? Pero la verdadera pregunta ¿Por qué había huido así? A la distancia pudo ver un punto verde y amarillo por lo cual supuso que era su rubio, su sangre hirvió al no verlo solo….

Tweek ya estaba empezando a creer que alejarse de tal forma de Craig y compañía había sido mala idea, primero porque ahora se encontraba rodeado de personas que no conocía y estar rodeado de personas desconocidas era mucha presión ¡Mucha! Y la segunda razón era porque ahora una banda de idiotas le tenían rodeado, lo cual hacia volver a la primera problemática…

— ¿Qué hace un niño tan lindo como tu tan solo en un lugar como este?—pregunto uno de ellos con una mirada lasciva, trajo saliva, definitivamente eso era mucha presión

— ¿Qué hace un idiota como tú, acosando a mi novio?—esa voz potente le hizo estremecer miro con alegría al moreno frente a el

— ¿Tu quien carajo eres?—pregunto ser el jefe del grupo de cabello negro revuelto, sudadera negra y pantalón café, los demás tenían la misma vestimenta pero sin tanta onda

—Tu peor pesadilla sino te largas de aquí—

Fue rodeado por esos chicos que parecían tener armas punzo cortantes

—Craig—se preocupó el menor por el bienestar del mayor, el moreno del chungo sonrió triunfal mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un color azul luminoso

— ¿Pero qué?—se preguntaron extrañados mirándose inquietos, algo al lado de ellos exploto espantándolo más de lo que admitían

— ¿Qué hacemos jefe?—pregunto uno evidentemente espantado— ¿Jefe?—pregunto nuevamente al no escuchar la contestación de su superior, mas sin embargo no lo encontraron por ningún lado, Craig sonrió escalofriante al señalar al supuesto jefe a unos kilómetros de distancia…los demás siguieron sus acciones

—Idiotas—susurro al momento de acercarse a su rubio quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios…como siempre— ¿Por qué huiste?—le pregunto ya estando cerca de él y evitando cualquier tipo de huida, el rubio se tensó y sus temblores se pusieron en modo _terremoto_ —Calma Tweek— le sujeto por los hombros haciéndole temblar—T-Tweek Tra-tranquilo, ca-cálmate—hablo abrazándolo y terminando con el temblor de sus cuerpos…

— ¿Cra-Craig?—se extrañó el rubio por el comportamiento del morocho, no es que antes no haya sido amoroso…pero no lo demostraba tanto en Público, aunque ciertamente ahora mismo se encontraban en una parte muy alejada de todos, para ser más precisos se encontraban en la parte trasera del área de los baños públicos…

— ¿Por qué huiste?—volvió a preguntar con voz apacible, muy a pesar de poseer una mirada gélida, lo cual calmaba a Tweek quien es ese instante quería salir huyendo para evitar contestar esa pregunta ¿Podía decir "paso"? Craig le miro intensamente esperando pacientemente la respuesta

—Po-porque t-tu m-me ngh ig-ignoras—hablo con un rubor en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que le causaba admitir eso

— ¿Te ignoro?—pregunto confundido

—S-si—le aseguro reteniendo el impulso de golpearlo y salir huyendo

— ¿Cuándo te ignore?—le pregunto totalmente confundido y un poco molesto

—Cuando estas con Clyde…si-siempre me ignoras—le hablo con la mirada gacha

— ¿Qué?—su cara era de total confusión ¿Eso era cierto? Era cierto que siempre terminaba peleando o platicando con el castaño, pero no le ignoraba ¿O sí?—Lo siento—se disculpó aun sin comprender mucho, pero al menos era consciente de que tal vez…y solo tal vez el rubio tenía razón.

Beso sus labios y el rubio quedo congelado, no era la primera vez que se besaban…pero ese beso era diferente, no tardo en corresponder dejándose llevar por lo que sea que fuera esa sensación, se separaron por falta de aire haciendo gruñir al moreno, Tweek no tardo en volver a besarlo dejando al mayor sorprendido pero siguió.

El calor iba en aumento, Craig prosiguió a besarle el cuello y el rubio jadeo rodeando el cuello del más alto

—Ngh—un frio recorrió su cuerpo cuando Craig comenzó a acariciarlo desde debajo de su camisa

— ¡Oigan ustedes!—grito alguien a la distancia, Craig se molestó y sus ojos despidieron un rayo de luz provenir de sus ojos matando inmediatamente a Kenny

— Oh, salchichas—balbuceo Butters al ver a su novio tirado muerto y sin vida…

— ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?—pregunto Craig con un tono de voz para nada amable

—Bueno, Y-yo no-nosotros…so-solo venimos a de-decir que Damien está esperándolos—hablo Butters mirando el cuerpo de Kenny pensando que en cualquier momento se levantara…pero solo pasaron las ratas y se lo llevaron—tontas ratas—susurro cuando desaparecieron de su campo óptico

— ¿Vienes o qué?—pregunto brusco el del chungo peruano lejos de él y sujetando a Tweek

—S-si—asintió el "pelirrojo" siguiéndoles

—Ninguna palabra de lo que viste ¿Entiendes Stotch?— el aludido asintió sonriendo, alejándose lentamente hacia donde Damien estaba….

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**_Capitulo terminado febrero del 2015_**

**Hasta aquí le dejo :D espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen si el Lime fue pobre, aun no lo logro escribir bien eso :/**

**Agradezco a todos los que lo lean y a los que dejen lo Reviews sin más que aportar **

**¡Hasta luego! **


	15. La feria parte 2

**Holaaas! Otro capítulo más de este salvaje Fic :D**

**South Park no me pertenece Sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**_Feria…..parte 2_**

Los chicos ya estaban hartos de todo eso, Damien solo les había obligado a ir a la estúpida y mierdera feria ¿Y porque? Pues para joderles una linda velada o su día libre, si bien se habían fugado de clases por cuestiones diferentes y no era porque Christopher, Damien y Craig hayan incendiado la escuela ¡Por supuesto que no! la estúpida escuela había salido intacta para el desconcierto de todos los involucrados, y eso tampoco se debía a que la directora Victoria haya tomado medidas preventivas por si otro pelirrojo, judío de jersey se le ocurría incendiar la escuela, sin arrepentirse y del cual no diremos su nombre por cuestiones de seguridad.

Los chicos estaban totalmente ofuscados y no era porque Damien les dio permiso de alejarse en pareja para disfrutar de la feria mientras este buscaba el local que su padre le había dicho que visitara con la condición de ir al viaje…simplemente patético.

Craig, bueno ya saben lo que paso con Craig y Tweek, un Craig encendido fue apagado brutalmente por Kenny quien ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor, o sea corriendo frenéticamente hacia la feria, estúpido Craig.

Token se encontraba esperando a Clyde quien había ido al baño, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo acompañado, posiblemente ya estuviera perdido, exhalo frustrado. Y pronto emprendió su búsqueda.

Clyde por su parte se encontraba mirando al chico frente a él con una sonrisa triste

—Hola Kevin—saludo tratando de sonar alegre, la culpabilidad le carcomía, había utilizado al asiático para olvidar a uno y término enamorándose de otro que no era quien había querido, y aunque claro no se arrepentía de amar a Token, la culpa no le dejaba ¿Qué tan mala persona podría llegar a ser? ¿Por qué no simplemente se enamoró de Kevin? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Token y arruinar una pareja de muchos años? ¿Por qué seguía haciendo preguntas que empezaran con "Porque"? bien ya estaba comenzado a pensar en idioteces.

—Hola Clyde ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Vine con los chicos ¿Y tú?—pregunto intentando parecer interesado, ya que ciertamente estar cerca del pelinegro le hacía sentir mal (En el buen sentido)

—Yo solo vine a acompañar a Red—

—Oh—fue lo único que dijo y de ahí un silencio incomodo que tal vez debía romperse con un "Bueno. Fue bueno verte…hasta luego" lo cual no parecía correcto de cierta forma.

— ¿Clyde?—

—Si—contesto rápido pero lo sucedido después le dejo desconcertado, el asiático le había besado ¡De boca!

Duro solo unos minutos y no fue hasta que el oxígeno llamo (que bueno que tenía crédito), Kevin se separó de él sonriendo triste

—Lo siento, pero por lo menos tenía que probarlos una vez ¿No te parece?—Clyde no respondió y le volvió a besar, dejando al asiático asombrado, se separó segundos después sonriendo como solo Clyde puede

—Yo también lo siento— se abrazaron amistosamente rompiendo toda la tensión que habían acumulado por todos esos días—me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo ¿Se puede?—Kevin asintió

—Pero dame un poco de tiempo, ser bateado no es fácil— Clyde asintió y se despidieron para que Clyde siguiera con su búsqueda por Token y los chicos, porque ya se había perdido, antes de poder echarse a llorar como bebe perdido en súper-mercado o Cartman queriendo abordar un avión de a gratis y vestido de niño encontró al chico de sus sueños. Si exacto un taco gigante que le hacía señas para que se acercara, del cual no dudo ni un segundo, total un taco gigante no era malo ¡Un taco jamás sería malo! El colesterol sí, pero un taco no.

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no perseguir tacos gigantes?—esa voz le hizo detenerse y olvidar por unos segundos de que algo majestuoso se escapaba de sus manos

— ¡Token!—grito feliz brincando hacia él dispuesto a matarle por hacer que perdiera al taco de vista

—No hay tiempo para juegos Clyde, los chicos nos esperan—hablo Token un poco brusco dejando a Clyde confundido

Nuevamente todos estaban reunidos, pronto entrarían a "La casa del amor" que era una carpa como un circo en miniatura y un letrero gigante en la entrada que decía "Conoce tu suerte en el amor, por un bajo precio" "También planeamos bodas, pero eso no viene al caso" todos miraron a Damien y si este o fuera el, también se hubiera mirado

—Estúpido y marica padre—gruño molesto

— ¡Hay que entrar!—hablaron felices Butters y Pip, quienes aún no entendían que ellos ya no necesitaban eso, Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz, Kyle apretó con mayor fuerza a su peluche gigante, Tweek miraba el peluche de Kyle como si este fuera a cobrar vida y robarle su café

— ¡Gha! ¡No!—se alteró golpeando el peluche y mandándole a volar muy lejos gritando un "¡Aléjate de mí café!" Kyle lloro por su conejo volador gigante que ya no estaba más con él. Stan le consoló mirando de mala manera a Craig porque de alguna extraña forma no podía culpar a Tweek. Gregory comenzaba a preguntarse porque seguía con ellos.

Veían como entraban chicos, pero ya no salían ¿Pero qué mierda? Se preguntaron aterrados

—Yo opino que entre primero Damien—hablo Kenny sorprendiendo a todos, a excepción de Butters quien rápidamente se posiciono a su lado

— ¿Por qué yo?—pregunto

—Porque tú nos trajiste aquí, Anticristo de mierda—hablo Ze Mole molesto

— Bien—se rindió

—Pero ¿No deberíamos entrar en parejas?—pregunto Pip

—Eso sería lo mejor—le dio la razón Gregory

—Bien ¿Vienes conmigo Pip?—hablo Butters dejando a Kenny desconcertado, el británico asintió dejando a Damien con la boca abierta, todos contuvieron la risa por la mirada perdida de ambos chicos

—Solo bromeamos—hablaron al unísono ambos rubios, aunque Butters ahora era pelirrojo de mentiras.

Ambos dejaron de balbucear cosas sin sentido y en el caso de Damien hablar al revés dejando a muchos con el Jesús en la boca

—A mí no me metan que ese chico da miedo—hablo el aludido pasando por ahí con un algodón de azúcar, le observaron hasta que desapareció de su campo óptico

— ¿Entramos o qué?—pregunto ya hastiado el francés

Damien asintió y de dos en dos comenzaron a entrar, el lugar era oscuro totalmente solo veías penumbras y un largo camino iluminado por velas aromáticas que llegaban a un altar donde se encontraba una joven hermosa de ojos grises y piel tostada y hermoso cabello castaño, vestida como gitana

—Vaya—hablo asombrado Pip ante semejante belleza de la chica que parecía de 20 años y un perfecto cuerpo…y no es que él se fijara en eso.

—Ustedes deben ser Philip Pirrup y Damien Thorn ¿O me equivoco?—Damien sonrió con maldad, la chica si bien había acertado

—No caeré en sus trucos baratos, se bien que mi padre te informo de nosotros—la mujer asintió sonriendo gentilmente

—Eso es cierto, pero jamás me dijo como eran, joven amos—la chica hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y Damien simplemente bufo

—Escucha puta, solo dime lo que mi padre te dijo—

— ¿Puta? Escuche joven, su padre me dio el permiso de hacerle lo que quiera a usted y a sus amigos…no me tiente por favor—su voz afable era un poco forzada por la furia sentida

—Que miedo tengo—se burlo

— ¡Damien!—regaño Pip enojado por la falta de educación de su novio ante una dama

—Señorito, usted no saldrá perjudicado, sino más bien su lindo acompañante—eso le molesto

— ¡No amenaces a Pip maldita puta!— la chica sonrió

—Lo siento, solo le estaba informando para que se contuviera—le sonrió cálidamente, pero Pip ya no creía que fuera verdadera

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué carajos mi padre quería que te viera?—

— Pues porque más…para que les dijera su futuro. Juntos—la sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, Damien y Pip se miraron confundidos

—No gracias—hablaron al unísono, dejando tiesa a la vieja

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sin saber si escucho bien

—No queremos tu porquería de mierda ¿Entiendes puta?—hablo Pip molesto, Damien se carcajeo ante la insolencia de su amado novio, la mujer tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, casi haciéndole competencia a Tweek

—Se los advertí—hablo con furia

—Sí, si como sea. Hasta nunca, perdedora—hablo Pip restándole importancia y yéndose del lugar seguido de Damien a quien le salían corazones por los ojos

Salieron por la parte trasera y fue ahí que comprendieron porque no había salido nadie con anterioridad, unos minutos después ya todos estaban reunidos nuevamente

— ¿Qué les dijeron?—pregunto Gregory con curiosidad

—Algo sobre no sé qué…y que estábamos malditos—hablo Kyle restándole importancia

—Lo mismo a nosotros—hablaron Craig, Gregory, Token y Kenny al unísono

— ¿Me pregunto que significara?—pregunto Butters con aire pensativo

—Seguramente no es nada—le restó importancia Christopher comenzando a fumar

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir?—pregunto Kyle ansioso

—Si…y recuerden el domingo en la madrugada nos vemos, descansen—hablo Damien abriendo un portal de fuego y llevándose a Pip con él.

Nadie le dio importancia a eso y caminaron a la salida, a excepción de Kyle quien vio a su conejo atorado en un árbol, Stan no tuvo de otra más que ir con él.

Los demás se fueron a casa a descansar, puesto que había sido un día agotador, después de todo mañana seria sábado y no tendrían que asistir a la fastidiosa escuela y ya no habría un Damien arruinador de planes románticos para joderles la existencia en obligarlos en ir a una condenada feria.

No tuvieron que preocuparse por ir por sus respectivos hermanos, ya que estos se encontraban en la salida esperándolos con el ceño fruncido, es bien sabido que a nadie le gusta esperar…

**_Fin del capítulo en Marzo del 2015_**

* * *

**Perdón si salió un poco corto, espero que lo disfruten y agradezco a todo aquel que lo lee y también al que deje Reviews**

**¡Muchas Gracias! Y sin más que aportar me despido**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	16. Capitulo de Relleno Otra vez

**Segundo Capitulo de Relleno…**

* * *

Mi vida jamás fue de lo más emocionante, solo hubo una vez que tuve una Aventura en la cual fui uno de los protagonistas…y no solo el niño de relleno que ponían debes en cuando.

Pero eso no me importaba, es más, entre menos saliera más tiempo tenia para estar entre mi colección de comics y figuras de acción, además de poder ver el maratón de StarTrek y StarWars sin interrupción salvo tal vez para ir al baño o preparar más botanas…una vida de cosas que me gustaba ver…pero comencé a crecer, mis amigos con los cuales me juntaba de vez en cuando para homenajear a los personajes de las películas ya antes mencionadas, comenzaron a desintegrarse, varios consiguieron pareja o bien, dejaron de interesarse en esto…pronto solo quedamos pocos.

Mi amistad con Clyde era periódica, me acostumbre a su presencia en mis asuntos, el club se había hecho menos "Ñoño" debido a él quien llevaba cosas de hombres más derechos…nuestra amistad era peculiar, un soso con un chico popular, aunque claro que no nos juntábamos tanto, el seguía con su club donde yacía el chico que le arrebataba suspiros…algo verdaderamente frustrante ¿Cuándo se iba a interesar en él?

Algo demasiado cliché ante casi la mayoría de las personas…te esfuerzas por conseguir el amor de alguien, y cuando crees tenerlo llega alguien y te lo arrebata ¿Qué tan ridículo podía ser eso? Token lo había alcanzado y ni siquiera había movido un dedo ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué tan feo estaba? El castaño producto de mis sueños para nada puros solo sonreía y se portaba amable conmigo, su torpeza y ego era algo que cualquiera podía soportar, inclusive dejaba esos hábitos estando conmigo, cuando no quedábamos dormidos después de haber visto las películas de StarWars y que Clyde llorara con la muerte de Anakin **_Skywalker*_** en "El regreso del Jedi" despertábamos abrazados y con nuestros rostros tan cerca…era un hecho que cada vez que eso ocurría nos besábamos sin restricciones. Pero simplemente dejo de suceder ¿Por qué? Pues fácil…Clyde Donovan se había enamorado de Token Black, novio desde muchas años atrás de Nicole ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? eso ni Clyde sabia contestar, simplemente ocurrió.

Nuestros "deslices" ya no eran habituales, el castaño solo se mantenía distante y depresivo…eso inclusive lo llegaba a comprender, Token era uno de los hombres más Heterosexuales que había en el pueblo y excluyendo aquella vez que hicieron la orgia con todos en el pueblo, es decir, ¿Quién no participo? De hecho ahí la mayoría había perdido la virginidad…algunos solo se dedicaron a chupársela a alguien sin dejar que les penetraran…eso le había funcionado. Se arrepentía por ello, después de todo…todo lo que hicieron en ese momento no se consideró una infidelidad; de hecho era una forma brillante de evitar que los trabajadores del futuro existieran…Kyle solo se le ocurrió esa otra manera debido a que a Stan casi se lo tiran…pero claro a él si se lo podía hacer su súper mejor amigo…eran unos estúpidos ¿Hasta ahora vienen descubriendo que se quieren?...idiotas.

Pero retomando el tema inicial, Clyde Donovan era por demás el chico el cual me había hecho más marica que al señor Garrison…bueno no tanto pero por ahí va la idea.

Ese castaño me quitaba el sueño de la peor forma, dándome alas y destruyéndolas en un instante. Era mejor pensar que no lo hacía apropósito y tal vez no lo hacía…ambos éramos victimas del amor no correspondido, el primero se había interesado en Craig Tucker, el matón de matones, la bestia de los ¿Hámster? ¿Conejillo de india? Quien en ese entonces no quería ni a él mismo…después se había interesado en Token haciéndome creer que realmente debía haber algo mal conmigo.

* * *

Yo solo era un chico en ese entonces, enamorado de un hombre el cual jamás me perteneció y posiblemente jamás vaya a tener, pero tampoco es algo que lamente mucho…mi ahora esposo y socio de nuestra gran compañía de comics, tan grande como **_Marvel_** pero claro sin rebasar su grandeza…aunque casi pisándole los talones.

Nos conocimos cuando aún éramos niños, él era uno de los tantos de nuestro club de StarTrek, nos juntábamos y nos ignorábamos debido a que ambos éramos de cursos diferentes y teníamos una edad diferente…el menor que yo, de ojos verdes, pecoso, cabello rizado de color rojo y lentes cuadrados…había sido ayudante de Butters por algún tiempo pero simplemente dejo de serlo; jamás le pregunte el porqué de eso y sinceramente no es algo que me importe mucho, debido a eso estamos juntos actualmente y aunque al principio nuestro encuentro no haya sido de lo más lindo…había sido algo difícil de olvidar.

Dougie solo era un niño solitaria al cual su primer amigo fuera de su grupo de Nerd…era ni más ni menos Leopold Butters Stotch, alguien del cual tal vez jamás nos hubiéramos pasado de simple conocidos…eso también se lo debía a Philip Pip Pirrup, desde ese día deje de odiar a los franceses.

Comenzamos una relación en el instante de descubrir que nuestro comic había sido el ganador del concurso hecho por Stan Lee, el beso que nos dimos me hizo comprender que él era el indicado…y afortunadamente no me equivoque.

Cinco años después nos casamos y adoptamos un niño de origen asiático y cabello rojo ¿Qué tanta coincidencia podía haber?

Ahora con mis treinta y seis años de edad puedo decir que tengo una hermosa familia.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? Me tarde demasiado y solo por un capítulo de relleno xD pero tengo muy buenas razones que no diré porque me deprimo _****_L_**

**_Pero en fin, el siguiente capítulo llegara más temprano para volverme a tardarme como dios manda xD_**

**_Agradezco a todo aquel humano comprensible y de buena paciencia que este leyendo esta cosa extraña llamada "La maldición del amor" _**

**_Qué bien ya llegara a su fin en el siguiente capítulo. Siempre y cuando no decida agregarle la segunda temporada y así no crear una segunda temporada y convertirlo en un Fic único sin temporadas xD (Ni yo me entiendo)_**

**_Pero en fin, espero y me ayuden con eso ¿Hago segunda temporada o le sigo en el mismo? _**

**_Agradezco a todo aquel que se tome las molestias de leer esto y también a los que dejan sus Reviews ¡Muchas Gracias! _**

**_Sin más que aportar me despido_**


	17. La partida

**Otro capítulo más **

**South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo solo los agarro para hacerles sufrir**

* * *

**_La partida…_**

El pueblito montañés en Denver colorado mejor conocido como South Park, conocido por sus extrañezas ocurridas cada cinco minutos.

Los chicos siempre estuvieron acostumbrados a vivir en un pueblo donde te raptaban en las noches los "Visitantes" quienes solo querían a las vacas…como Clyde ¿Ese chico no será uno de ellos?

Los ciudadanos ya habían tomado el hábito de salir huyendo por que "Algo" estaba destruyendo el pueblo o destruiría el mundo entero como le conocían, así que cuando las cosas extrañas desaparecieron en su totalidad solo salían corriendo cuando alguien gritaba "¡Una cucaracha!" esas malditas eran, son y serán difíciles de matar.

Los pobladores de dicho pueblo ahora tenían aburridas vidas donde nada extraño sucedía, y tener a Jesús hijo de Dios y a Damien hijo de Satanás…les era tan normal que dejo de ser una novedad desde los cinco minutos después de que llegaran ahí.

Ahora solo debían preocuparse por las deudas que iban a tener y que cierto judío no pagaría debido a su deuda privada…niño sin corazón.

Pero ahora iremos por los que realmente nos importan "¡Hey!"

* * *

Stan se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con Junior quien no quería que le pusieran una pañoleta en el cuello

— Solo déjate—regañaba el pelinegro persiguiendo a la pequeña bola con patas— ¡Junior!—grito enojado cuando el perro le orino el rostro cuando este creyó que el perro al fin había caído en sus brazos…pero solo había caído en la trampa de su para nada tonto perrito.

El azabache se fue al baño a asearse maldiciendo al perro quien solo escuchaba "Bla, bla, bla" meneo la colita feliz ladrando, dando vueltas y saliendo al corredor donde apareció mágicamente un Kyle con grandes signos de cansancio

— ¡Guau!—ladro feliz

— ¿Eh? Hola Junior…no te reconocí… ¿Nuevo peinado?—pregunto somnoliento— ¿Dónde diablos estoy?—se rasco la cabeza confundido mirando a todos lados—creo que debo llamar a Stan—hablo sacando su celular, pero después cayo rendido al acostarse en la cama

* * *

Craig miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermana

—Estúpida Enana ¡¿Cómo pudiste perderlas?!—grito escandalizado

—Pues así ¿No ves?—le contesto ella despreocupada, el azabache gruño, pateo la jaula de Stripper para después disculparse con su adorada bola de pelos

— ¿Y qué tal si cayeron en las manos del Gordo? ¿No has pensado en eso? ¿¡Que hare yo si ese Gordo intenta algo!?—su furia solo se podía apreciar en sus ya iluminados ojos

—Si eso llega a ocurrir…le carbonizas con tu poder de niño rata—hablo haciendo ademanes con sus manos, apuntando sus ojos y haciendo el efecto de una explosión— Y listo—hablo dándole fin a esa absurda discusión, lo cierto era de que esas imágenes tomadas tiempo atrás habían sido destrozadas por el cobayo de su hermano…afortunadamente el muy idiota no se dio cuenta y así le llevo a la feria

El timbre se dejó oír varias veces consecutivamente

—Es Tweek—hablaron al unísono siendo el mayor quien abrió la puerta, el aludido estaba cargado hasta los dientes de equipaje

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañaron ambos Tucker

* * *

Butters estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación tarareando alegremente una cancioncita que ni bien recordaba de donde le había escuchado, Kenny estaba recostado plácidamente dormido, había estado toda la noche ayudando a Kyle a buscar a Junior quien se había escapado ya que el pelirrojo dejo la puerta abierta de la casa de los Marsh, afortunadamente Stan no se dio cuenta ya que estaba dormido debido a que el hijo mayor de los Broflovski le entrego una soda con un somnífero…brillante el muchacho.

Butters había intentado ayudar, pero simplemente Kenny no pudo dejar que el rubio de ojos grises se desvelara, lo cual en cierta forma no fue buena idea ya que fue ese rubio en cuestión quien le encontró atorado en un árbol vaya a saber uno como llego ahí, en serio ¿Cómo mierda subió? ¿Era un perro alterado genéticamente? ¿O solo un gato disfrazado? A menos que las cosas extrañas estuvieran volviendo…eso era una probabilidad más creíble…aunque no era deseada.

El rubio se incorporó, comenzando a hacer su equipaje ¿Debía hacer también el de Kenny?

* * *

Clyde estaba por demás ensimismado ¿Qué debía llevar? ¿Ropa abrigadora o ropa para el calor? ¿Su hermana estará ahí cuando llegue o debía dejarle una foto para que no le extrañara tanto? Esas y otras muchas preguntas se hacía.

Token miraba al castaño quien parecía absorto en su mundo ¿Qué estará pensando? Frunció el ceño…cuando su castaño amante de los tacos pensaba…no auguraba nada bueno, posiblemente el apocalipsis estaba muy cerca y eso solo era un indicio…se palmeo la frente ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Era obvio que Clyde también pensaba en cosas importantes.

— ¿Estás listo?—pregunto un poco impaciente

—No…aun decido que llevar—susurro con el dedo en el mentón

* * *

Gregory miraba al castaño frente a él

— ¿Qué?—pregunto el castaño confundido

—Deberías estar haciendo tu equipaje…no estar acostado mirando televisión—regaño

—Ya voy mamá—se paró comenzando a hacer lo mandado

Sonrió complacido para después volver a subir a terminar de arreglar su habitación

—Cuando termine te cogeré no importa si estas dormido—anuncio el francés el rubio quedo estático

—No si yo lo hago primero—contesto continuando su camino

* * *

Philip, estaba sentado tomando una taza de Té recién hecho, tarareaba una cancioncita que había soñado

— ¿Por qué tarareas esa canción?—no se extrañó de ver a Damien enfrente de él, ya se había acostumbrado a las apariciones de su novio en todo momento, incluyendo el baño, lo cual le hacía molestarse ¿Qué acaso no sabía de la privacidad? Ya varias veces le había visto recortando cupones en la comodidad de su baño…era una maña que su padre adoptivo le había pegado.

— No lo sé ¿Tiene algo de malo?—pregunto

— Realmente no…pero se me hace familiar—contesto pensativo

—Si se te hace familiar…se debe tomar como algo malo—sentencio el rubio británico dejando de lado su taza vacía

—Supongo que tienes razón—anuncio confundido— ¿Ya empacaste tus cosas?—

—Si—anuncio parándose, el Anticristo sonrió de una forma indescifrable

* * *

Stan salió de su casa seguido de un junior con una pañoleta con una calavera puesta…y un collar de púas…ese perro estaba loco.

Kyle iba somnoliento siendo dirigido por Stan quien a estas alturas se preguntaba qué le había ocurrido a su bermejo, el pelirrojo solo balbuceaba sobre un perro araña trepador de árboles. ¿Qué clase de sueños tenía el pelirrojo?

Como todo buen chico de apenas 16 años debía cuidar su integridad física…y mental; así que Junior como todo buen perro de ocho meses debía ser el encargado de llevar a Kyle a la residencia Broflovski y cerciorarse de que llegara completo y con bien…aunque el perrito a luchas y sabía dónde iba y quien era.

El pelinegro estaba rendido, encamino a Kyle a su casa donde Ike estaba sentado en las escaleras aburrido

—Apresúrate antes de que el Dragón llegue—anuncio el pequeño canadiense

— ¿Tu madre no se encuentra?—pregunto confundido

—No, salió con papa al teatro…llegaran noche—anuncio con una sonrisa pícara, el pelinegro se tensó, recordaba que Shelly había tenido una depresión debido a que uno de sus novios había muerto por culpa de Spider-Marsh…deprimente.

Subió a la habitación del judío donde solo vio un desastre y eso que su novio era un amante de la limpieza, se dio cuenta de que había una maleta en la cama y comenzó a empacarla, después de todo Kyle había caído dormido en el suelo donde Junior le había ocupado como cama.

* * *

Kenny soñaba con ponis voladores y con arcoíris ¿Pero qué? Se levantó abruptamente cayéndose de la cama, intento regularizar su respiración observando que cierto rubio faltaba ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se incorporó bajando a la sala donde Linda preparaba unos sándwiches contenta

—Oh Kenny querido ¿No quieres desayunar?—le pregunto la mujer contenta

—Si—hablo sentándose en el comedor— ¿Dónde está Butters?—pregunto una vez que la rubia salió con charolas para ambos

—Fue a tu casa, debería llegar pronto—hablo la rubia restándole importancia, el inmortal casi se atraganta con eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pequeño de los Stotch entrando con unas maletas

—Hola mami, Kenny—saludo el rubio subiendo a su habitación ante la mirada extraña del inmortal, comió rápido dándole las gracias a su "Suegra" y persiguiendo al rubio menor quien tarareaba una cancioncita, paro en seco sujetando al rubio del brazo

— ¿Ocurre algo Kenny?—pregunto el rubio mirándole curioso

— ¿De dónde conoces esa canción?—pregunto extrañado y nervioso

—No lo sé—anuncio soltándose y entrando a su habitación

— ¿La soñaste?—pregunto temeroso

—No sé—contesto sentándose en la cama, el rubio inmortal no sabía si suspirar aliviado o tirarse un balazo e ir al infierno por algunos asuntos

—Vuelvo enseguida—opto por bajar al averno

* * *

Damien estaba en la oficina de su padre, porque todo gobernador malvado tiene una.

Kenny estaba sentado a su lado con las manos ocultas en sus desgastados pantalones

— ¿También Pip?—pregunto el rubio y el pelinegro asintió sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero suponía que era eso.

—Del inocentón no me sorprende…pero ¿Por qué Pip?—Kenny frunció el ceño

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunto brusco, el Anticristo se recargo en la pared

—Vamos, Pip podría ser todo…pero inocente no—sentencio

—Butters era inocente; ya no lo es—hablo cruzándose de brazos, inclusive él sabía que mentía

—Descuiden chicos, la cancioncita no tiene nada que ver esta vez; ambos son intocables—hablo la huesuda sosteniendo su hoz

—Pero—hablaron ambos

—En algunas partes tienen la creencia de quien escuche las campanadas…es porque su hora se acerca…pero quien conozca mi canción es intocable—anuncio la muerte con un deje de reproche, nadie le impedía hacer su trabajo, ni el mismo—

— ¿Entonces?—preguntaron ambos confundidos, la muerte se palmeo la frente ¿Qué tan estúpido se podía ser?

—Leopold Stotch y Philip Pirrup son inmortales—a ambos se les fue el aire

— ¿Q-que?—preguntaron consternados

— ¡Estúpidos niños sordos!—grito colérica la muerte

—Escuchen niños, Leopold solo puede morir si así Dios lo quiere…y Philip solo si Yo lo deseo—anuncio Satán portando un traje de etiqueta

— ¿Eh?—ambos estaban hecho un caos

—Esa es la maldición de quienes le aman en verdad—

— ¿Mi madre es inmortal? ¿¡Karen también!?—pregunto Kenny recibiendo un golpe de parte de la huesuda

—Idiota estamos hablando de un Amor para nada fraternal o maternal—anuncio la encapuchada con voz de ultra tumba

— Se le denomina como "La maldición del amor"—hablo la gitana de la Feria entrando en una llamarada de fuego

—Maldita bruja—susurraron ambos jóvenes sobresaltados

—Los escuche—hablo mirándoles fiero

—No nos importa—

—Tontos niñatos ¿Quieren que su maldición sea peor?—

— ¿Cuál maldición?—la mujer comenzaba a contar hasta diez, pero como solo se sabía hasta el ocho comenzaba de nuevo

— Oh es cierto—hablo Satán parándose alegremente—esta amable niñita se ofreció a hacer algunos encantamientos a sus amigos y a sus respectivos novios—anuncio con brillos a su alrededor

— ¿Eh?—

—Yo me largo… es demasiada estupidez para mi gusto—hablo la huesuda desapareciendo en un portal como agujero negro

—Eso dijo cuándo me termino—hablaron Kenny y la gitana al unísono

* * *

La madrugada del domingo llego, los doce chicos quienes estaban pensando seriamente en volverse caballeros dorados por razones obvias (Solo para ellos) estaban en el aeropuerto de South Park listos para subirse al Jet privado que Gregory utilizaba en misiones de emergencia…como esa…les habían corrido del aeropuerto debido a que Damien incendio a los encargados solo por confundir a Pip en mujer y haberle coqueteado, aunque lo que realmente paso fue que los encargados miraron a Pip debido a su parecido con una celebridad muerta recientemente aplastada por otra celebridad…y solo se acercaron a preguntar si no era su alma quien estaba penando. Ya saben cómo los ojos de los celosos deforman la realidad mucho

El Jet llego a los 10 minutos de haberle llamado

—Buenos días Joven Field ¿Cómo se ha encontrado?—

—Muy bien Alfred ¿Y qué tal tú?—ambos comenzaron a platicar como si ya tuvieran mucho tiempo de haberse visto. Exagerados apenas y había pasado tres años

— ¿Se llama Alfred?—pregunto Butters al francés quien estaba degustando su cigarro

—No, su nombre es Doroteo—

— ¿Y porque le llama Alfred?—pregunto Kyle curioso

— Pues porque Doroteo es un nombre muy cagado y el estúpido de Gregory estaba con fiebre de Batman—

—Es muy fuerte esa fiebre—aclaro Kenny seguro

— ¿Creen que ya nos vayamos? No se por cuánto tiempo el somnífero haga efecto—hablo Token señalando a Tweek quien parecía totalmente dormido

Los chicos abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su destino ¿Turístico? Bueno al lugar donde pasarían sus vacaciones sin problemas, bien tal vez Stan si los tenga debido a que Junior estaba oculto en una de las maletas y había sacado cosas importantes…ese perro había sido alterado genéticamente, porque no había forma que se las haya ingeniado para entrar a la maleta y no morir en el proceso de asfixia

* * *

— ¿Cuándo comenzara la diversión?—pregunto la gitana sentada en el sofá de la oficina del máximo representante del mal…quien portaba una botarga de Hello Kitty

—Paciencia querida, lo sabrás al momento—la morena chasqueo la lengua molesta

—Quisiera vengarme de una vez—susurro haciendo un puchero, después sonrió macabramente y termino por reír desquiciadamente—No saben lo que les espera—hablo entre risas

* * *

**Fin de la historia :3**

**Agradecimientos a todo aquel que lo haiga leído de principio a fin (Ustedes saben quiénes son) pero mayormente a los que dejaron Reviews :3 **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

** Nos leemos en la segunda temporada que tal vez algún día saque xD**


End file.
